


Der Wolf im Haus

by CiraArana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpträume, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Other, Pre-Slash, Rudeldynamik, Selbstverletzung, Translation, Wolf Derek, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiraArana/pseuds/CiraArana
Summary: „Was denn? Das ist doch voll die Verbesserung. Er macht kein finsteres Gesicht, geht nicht mit irgendwelchen Psychos aus und treibt sich auch nicht an unhygienischen Orten rum. Immer noch ein bisschen paranoide, aber was will man machen. Jedenfalls ist es sehr viel leichter, mit ihm klarzukommen, wenn man sich seine Zuneigung mit Ohrenmassieren erkaufen kann.“„Und du hast schon immer einen Hund haben wollen“, fügt Sheriff mit trockenem Humor hinzu.„Und ich hab schon immer einen Hund haben wollen.“





	Der Wolf im Haus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf in the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992896) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



> _... gefühlte zweihundert Jahre später ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ein kurzer Hinweis vorweg: Ich kenne TeenWolf lediglich aus englischsprachiger Fanfiction. Sollte also hier und da etwas komisch klingen oder ungewohnt sein, dann habe ich anders übersetzt als die Leute, die die deutsche Synchro gemacht haben. Wer über so etwas stolpert - gerne drauf hinweisen, ich passe es dann an. :-)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Wolf wachte auf.

Der Wolf wachte in einem Käfig auf.

Der Wolf wachte in einem Käfig auf, und das gefiel ihm _überhaupt nicht_.

Kein bisschen.

Der Käfig war verschlossen, wie Käfige das normalerweise waren. Ein Ring aus der Asche der Eberesche umgab ihn in einem beinahe vollkommenen Kreis … bis auf die winzigkleine Lücke in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raums, wo eine Maus in dem feingemahlenen Pulver ein feines, kleines Staubbad nahm. Sie genoss es ganz offensichtlich. Der Wolf beobachtete ihr vergnügtes Treiben, und sein Bauch verkrampfte sich vor Hunger (komm näher, Mäuschen, Mäuschen) und Freude (beinahe frei, beinahe frei, oh ja!). Er dachte – soweit er überhaupt dachte, vage und verschwommen, mehr Instinkt als Gedanke, mit dem gelegentlichen Aufblitzen von etwas quälend Klarem –, dass es das Pulsieren von Magie gewesen sein musste, das mit dem Brechen des Kreises einhergegangen war, das ihn aufgeweckt hatte.

Es war nicht genug, aber es fühlte sich gut an, die Abwesenheit von Druck. Eisen allein konnte ihn nicht halten. Wer auch immer ihn in dieses Gefängnis gesteckt hatte würde irgendwann zurückkommen und die Tür öffnen, denn der Wolf wusste, tief innen, in jenem schlummernden Teil seines Selbst, das es vorzog, auf zwei Beinen zu gehen, dass Käfige für _Verwahrung_ waren. Käfige waren für _spätere Verwendung_ , für _Warten auf den Schmerz_. Käfige waren nicht für immer.

Jeder Atemzug trug ihm die Gerüche seiner Umgebung zu und malte ein Bild dessen, was jetzt war und was zuvor gewesen war.

Urin und getrocknete Fäkalien.  
Angst-Panik-Entsetzen.  
Erbrochenes.  
Frühere Wölfe.  
Frühere Menschen.  
Blaues Bitterkraut.  
Blut.  
Beton.  
Schimmel.  
Metall.  
Rost.  
Maus.

Kein Tod.

Der Tod fand woanders statt.

Der Wolf ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und streckte sich, die Pfoten gegen die Gitterstäbe gedrückt, den Rücken gekrümmt. Die plötzliche Bewegung ließ die Maus panisch die Flucht ergreifen; ihre winzigen Krallen kratzten über den Boden, und ihr kleines Herzchen surrte wie Insektenflügel an einem heißen Sommerabend. Sein Bauch grollte vor Enttäuschung, aber der Hunger war noch nicht so schlimm. Er konnte lange durchhalten, ohne etwas zu essen, wenn es nötig war. Seine Art starb nicht so schnell. 

Er war schwer verletzt worden, das wusste er. Das sagten ihm das anhaltende Brennen in seinen Knochen und die gelegentlichen, unwillkürlichen Zuckungen unter seiner Haut, die ihre Geschichte von Blitzfunken und Blauem Bitterkraut erzählten, von scharfen Klingen und stumpfen Gegenständen. Aber sein Körper war an Bestrafung gewöhnt. Der Wolf heilte schnell, und er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, wie er den Prozess beschleunigen konnte, und so streckte er sich einmal ganz, mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen. Linkes Hinterbein, rechtes Vorderbein, Rücken. Ohhh. Stechender Schmerz im unteren Rücken. Er drehte sich, zog den Schwanz ein, wölbte den Rücken, hoch-hoch-hoch … Etwas knackte. Der Wolf hechelte glücklich. Gut. Gut. Rechtes Hinterbein, linkes Vorderbein, Zehen, Pfoten. 

Schritte hinter der Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums ließen ihn den Kopf heben, Ohren aufgestellt. Schwere Stiefel, schwerer Stoff. Schweiß, Bitterkrautrauch, Schießpulver, Metall. Jäger-Mensch. Schmerz-Bringer. Der Wolf bleckte die Zähne in Richtung Tür, drehte sich um und legte sich wieder hin.

Jäger-Mensch kam herein, und mit ihm kam das kalte weiße Licht an der Decke. Der Wolf schloss die Augen. Der Wolf wartete. Er verfolgte mit den Ohren den Weg, den Jäger-Mensch durch den Raum nahm, bis Jäger-Mensch vor dem Käfig stehenblieb und er seinen schweren Blick auf sich spürte. Jäger-Menschs rechte Hand hielt ein Schieß-Metall umklammert – Pistole, so nannten sie das, _Pistole_ – die nach Blauem Bitterkraut stank. Der Wolf konnte hören, wie seine Finger sich nervös um den Griff schlossen und Schwielen über Gummi kratzten.

„Gottverdammt“, murmelte Jäger-Mensch in einer Wolke faulen Atems. _Fischtacos und Bier. Raucher. Beginnendes Magengeschwür_. „Das wird 'n scheißgroßer Teppich.“ Er trat gegen die Gitterstäbe, und sie schepperten laut. „Auf, Fiffi. Biste wach? Komm, greif mich an, Großer!“

Der Wolf atmete ruhig. In einem anderen Leben hatte er sich gewehrt, hatte sich sinnlos, zwecklos gewehrt. Er hatte geknurrt und wie ein Wilder gekämpft, und er war dafür bestraft worden. Er hatte so hart gekämpft, so oft, und er hatte immer verloren, denn damals, als er haarlos gewesen und auf zwei Beinen gegangen war, hatte er nie wirklich geglaubt, dass er gewinnen konnte. Er hatte zu viel nachgedacht, war zu nachlässig gewesen, hatte zu viel Angst gehabt, denn er war immer Derekbabysweetie gewesen, das Rudelmitglied mit dem weichen Herzen, der Hüter obskuren Wissens, der niedliche Kleine mit dem süßen Lächeln. Das hier, das war besser. Das war Wolf. Das war Fickt Euch Alle. 

Das war sicherer.

Jäger-Mensch zog ein flaches, kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche, ein Sprech-Gerät, und sprach – wie man das mit Sprech-Geräten eben so tat – hinein. „Sieht aus, als wär's immer noch bewusstlos, Ma'am. Wollen Sie, dass ich's raufbringe?“

 _Ist es immer noch ganz verwandelt?_ , fragte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Sprech-Gerät, blechern und ausdruckslos, aber der Wolf erkannte sie trotzdem. Rudelführerin der Jäger-Menschen. Kalt-Auge. Stech-Schmerz Bringer.

„Ja, Ma'am“, sagte Jäger-Mensch. „Hat nicht mal gezuckt, als ich reingekommen bin.“

 _Dann ist es bewusstlos_ , verkündete Stech-Schmerz Bringerin. _Sie täuschen nicht gut, wenn sie Tiere sind. Verpass ihm einen Maulkorb und schnall es in die Häutungsbank. Aber sorg' dafür, dass es diesmal richtig ausgestreckt ist._

„Ja, Ma'am“, sagte Jäger-Mensch erneut. Jäger-Mensch war sehr ehrerbietig. Gut abgerichtet. Er steckte das Sprech-Gerät zurück in seine Tasche und drückte ein paar Knöpfe an dem Kasten neben der Käfigtür. _Piep-piep-piep-tüt. Oben links, oben links, oben links, unten rechts._ Faul. Der Wolf hörte ein Summen und ein Klicken aus dem Kasten, dann schwang die Tür auf. Jäger-Mensch trat in den Käfig und geradewegs hinein in die Fänge des Todes.

 

\----

 

Der Bau der Jäger-Menschen war ein verwinkeltes Labyrinth, ein stinkendes Schlachthaus aus Metallwänden und Betonböden. Der Geschmack von Leid und Tod lag dick auf der Zunge des Wolfs, während er mit verräterisch klickenden Krallen durch endlose Gänge trabte, sein Atem zu laut, sein Herzschlag ein ohrenbetäubender Trommelwirbel. Er verschloss das Winseln der Verzweiflung und Qual in seiner Brust, erstickte es mit all den grausamen, entsetzlichen Gerüchen, um sich auf den Hauch frischer Luft konzentrieren zu können, dem er folgte.

Hinunter, über Gittertreppen, und die scharfen Stahlkanten bohrten sich in die Sohlen seiner Pfoten. Vollkommen und entsetzlich schutzlos huschte er über nackte Stahlträger und vorbei an offenen Türen, die zu Räumen führten, die voller Jäger-Menschen waren. Er hielt sich dicht am Boden, spähte um Ecken und wartete, wartete, huschte leise weiter, wenn niemand hinsah. Hinunter, hinunter, hinunter, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und er den höhlenartigen Raum erreichte, der voll war mit Autos und Kisten gefüllt mit Metall und Schießpulver – und Schlimmerem. 

Pelzen. Knochen.

Einige von ihnen waren herzzerreißend klein.

Er fand eine große Tür, die mit einem ganzen Arsenal aus versteckten Sprengladungen und Alarmauslösern versehen war, und eine kleinere Tür zur Seite, die verschlossen war. Am Türrahmen war eine kleine Tastatur angebracht, ähnlich der an seinem Käfig, und der Wolf dachte nicht nach, erlaubte es sich nicht, nachzudenken, denn Nachdenken hatte ihm den Ärger überhaupt immer erst eingebrockt. Also würde er nicht nachdenken, diesmal nicht. Er stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und drückte vorsichtig, ganz ganz vorsichtig, mit einer Kralle auf die Knöpfe.

_Oben links, oben links, oben links, unten rechts._

_Piep-piep-piep-tüt._

Summ-Klick.

Heiliges Kanonenrohr. Dieses Nichtnachdenken war eindeutig der richtige Weg. Er würde für immer und immer auf vier Beinen bleiben. Das war super.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schlüpfte der Wolf hinaus ins grelle Sommersonnenlicht und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen.

 

\-------

 

Für eine Weile wurde die Sache brenzlig, als die Jäger-Menschen hinter dem Wolf ausschwärmten. Ihr gesamtes Rudel, er schätze das waren so etwa scheißeviele. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, er wusste nur, dass es der Rand einer riesigen Stadt am Meer war – er konnte den von Meersalz durchzogenen Smog riechen und das generelle Getöse hören, das Menschen verursachten, wo immer sie sich niederließen. Er war weit weg von zu Hause, das war alles, was er wusste.

Der Beton war heiß und grob unter seinen Pfoten, als er sich duckte und rannte und sprang und versteckte, wieder und wieder, so oft es nötig war. Die Sonne brannte auf ihn herab, und die Hitze staute sich in seinem dicken, schwarzen Fell, bis er krampfartig hechelte, um sich abzukühlen. Er war für diese Art Wetter nicht gemacht. Er war ein Geschöpf des Waldes, verdammt noch mal, und ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Nur Kojoten konnten in dieser Art Klima überleben. Er wollte seine Wälder wiederhaben und sein kleines Flüsschen, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig unheimlich war, wenn die Fische darin versuchten, zwischen seine Zehen zu gelangen, um an der weichen Haut dort zu knabbern. Fische waren komisch.

Es waren Fische, die ihm letztendlich die Rettung brachten, denn das war sein Leben. Schwindelig vor Hitze und Wassermangel, von den endlosen Manövern, um den viel zu vielen Jäger-Menschen auszuweichen, wirr im Kopf und die gesamte Angelegenheit gründlich satt, erhaschte der Wolf den schwachen Geruch verwesenden Fischs und folgte ihm, denn warum auch nicht. Der Gestank führte ihn zu dem wohl letzten Ladedock, das in dieser industriellen Ödnis noch in Betrieb war, und er zögerte nicht und kletterte auf die Ladefläche eines LKWs, als gerade niemand hinsah. Es war noch die alte Sorte von Ladefläche, die mit Plane überdeckt war statt mit einer Metallkiste, und das passte zum Rest der traurigen Flotte, die sich für den Aufbruch bereit machte. Einige der LKWs rochen nach unmittelbar bevorstehendem Desaster – sprödes Gummi, auslaufende Flüssigkeiten, überanstrengtes Metall – aber in dem Moment war alles besser, als weiter mit den Jäger-Menschen Fangen zu spielen. Alles, was der Wolf wollte, war, sich auszuruhen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Der LKW war beladen mit Toilettenpapier, das in Plastik eingewickelt und dann in noch mehr Plastik eingeschweißt war, damit die umweltfreundlichen Plastikverpackungen der einzelnen Pakete schön trocken blieben. Der Wolf knurrte missbilligend in sich hinein. So viel Müll, und wo würde der, oder zumindest ein Teil davon, landen? In seinem Wald, da würde er landen. Dreckige Menschen. Er kroch über und zwischen die Türme von Arschfähnchen und kauerte sich in eine Ecke; sein dunkles Fell verschmolz mit dem Schmutz und der Dunkelheit.

Die Arbeiter draußen zurrten die Plane fest und schrien dem Fahrer das Okay zu. Der Motor sprang mit einem Husten an und rumpelte metallisch weiter, ein Geräusch, das alles zum Vibrieren brachte. Der Fahrer verschwendete wertvolle Minuten damit, nach einem Radiosender zu suchen, und dann endlich, endlich, rollte der alte Koloss los, mit einem Ruck und einem Quietschen und dem Zischen gelöster Bremsen.

Der Wolf konnte die Jäger-Menschen draußen hören, aber sie kamen nicht näher, schwirrten lediglich ein paarmal vorbei wie wütende Hornissen. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich in der Ferne hinter ihm verschwanden, bis er sie und ihre irrsinnige Suche nach einer Beute, die nicht länger dort war, hinter sich zurück ließ. Der Wolf, der sich ängstlich durch mehrere Lagen Plastik gekaut hatte, zerrte an langen Bändern ungebleichten Papiers. Dann ließ er sich auf sein Nest zerfetzter Handelswaren fallen und seufzte tief. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Weg nach Hause finden.

 

\-------

 

Interessanter Fakt über Werwölfe: Sie konnten ihr Rudel finden, ganz egal, wo sie gerade waren und wie sie dorthin gekommen waren. Der Wolf wusste, dass der LKW in die richtige Richtung fuhr. Er lag in der Dunkelheit und döste, vom monotonen Summen der Reifen und der Abwesenheit von Gefahr in einen Zustand seliger Entspannung gelullt. Ihm wurde nicht langweilig; er war zu sehr Tier, um irgendetwas anderes zu fühlen als Zufriedenheit. Die Luft, die durch die Lücken und Ösen in der Plane hereinströmte, kühlte ihn ab, er kam Zuhause langsam, stetig immer näher, die Jäger-Menschen waren nur mehr eine verschwommene Erinnerung und sein Bett aus Toilettenpapier war wirklich ziemlich bequem. Sicher, er hatte Hunger und Durst, aber das stellte im Moment noch kein ernstzunehmendes Problem dar. Er war daran gewöhnt, ohne auszukommen.

Der Geschmack von Meer in der Luft wurde schwächer und schwächer, bis er schließlich ganz verschwand. Statt dessen trug ihm der leise Windhauch zuerst den Geruch von trockenem Wüstenstaub zu und dann, endlich, den Duft von sonnengewärmter Bergerde und Bäumen. Die Sonne ging unter und der Mond ging auf, rund und voll hoch oben am Himmel. Die Straße wand sich bergauf und bergab in langen, sanften Kurven, die den Wolf in seinem dunklen, sicheren Winkel sanft wiegten, bis er einschlief. Er träumte von seinen Wäldern und seinem Rudel, von den Fischen in seinem Flüsschen, dem sehnsüchtigen Flüstern der Baummagie im Boden, und schließlich vom schleichenden Entsetzen, all das zu verlieren, weil … weil …

… weil der LKW in die falsche Richtung fuhr.

Der Wolf schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das war keine Kurve. Er musste abspringen, er musste die Strecke bis zur richtigen Abbiegung zurücklaufen. Hastig krabbelte er zum hinteren Ende der Ladefläche, und in seiner Eile, herauszukommen, zerrissen seine Krallen Plastik und zerfetzten Papier. Die Plane war hart und starr zwischen seinen Zähnen, und sie war an der Außenseite zugebunden und so außerhalb seiner Reichweite, aber der Wolf hatte scharfe Reißzähne, und er war wild entschlossen. Er schnitt sich das Maul an den Metallkanten den Ösen auf, und eines der Spannseile riss und peitschte ihm übers Gesicht, als er den Knoten durchbiss, aber sobald er ein Loch in die Plane gemacht hatte, war es vergleichsweise einfach, das Material zu zerreißen.

Die Straße hinter dem LKW war leer, was sehr gut war, denn bei seinem Sprung von der Ladefläche brach der Wolf sich beide Vorderbeine und den Kiefer. Sein Körper prallte mehrmals hart auf, Knochen brachen und Muskeln und Sehnen rissen, und das Momentum trug ihn weiter, bis er am Straßenrand in einem Häufchen zitternden Fells zu liegen kam. Er zitterte und winselte, verletzt, verwundet, und dann begann er zu heilen, und für eine Weile war das sogar noch schlimmer – der Schmerz von Knochensplittern, die aus seinem Körper gedrängt wurden, von Knochen, die zusammenwuchsen, zerrissenen Nervenenden, die sich wieder miteinander verbanden, und zerfetzten Organe, die sich wieder zusammenschlossen. Das in seinem Innern geflossene Blut sickerte durch die Poren seiner Haut, um Platz zu machen für gesundes Gewebe, bis sein Fell feucht und klebrig war.

Als er wieder atmen konnte, stand er mit zitternden Beinen auf, und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Zuhause, von Rudel, ein Gefühl wie ein warmer Leuchtstrahl, der ihn rief. Ja, ja, _dort_. Dort. Er schaute nach links und dann nach rechts, bevor er über die Straße rannte – er hatte keine Lust, die Erfahrung als fast-totgefahrenes Tier zu wiederholen –, dann verfiel er in einen flotten Trab, und seine Rute wedelte aufgeregt. Er war auf dem Weg nach _Hause_.

 

\-------

 

Näher bedeutete nicht _nahe_ , aber den Wolf störte der lange Weg nicht. Er war sich bewusst, dass Zeit verging, aber sie hatte nicht dieselbe Bedeutung für ihn wie für Menschen-Wesen. In einer Felsspalte fand er eine Regenwasserpfütze und trank, bis er voll war, und das half ihm durch den Tag. Wenn seine Pfoten bluteten, weil er zu schnell über scharfkantige Steine lief oder weil er sich an herumliegendem Müll verletzte oder weil er – ein sehr unerfreuliches Mal – in einen verborgenen Kaktus hineinsprang, legte er sich hin und wartete, bis er wieder geheilt war, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Als der Hunger ernsthaft anfing, seinen Bauch zu scharfkantigen, beißende Knoten zu verkrampfen, machte er einen Umweg über einen Zeltplatz und stahl ein Dutzend Hamburgerfrikadellen aus einer Kühlbox. Sie waren zu stark gewürzt, und von den Zwiebeln bekam er Bauchweh, aber Nahrung war Nahrung. Sie war bitterkrautfrei, das war alles, was zählte.

Die Sonne ging ein weiteres Mal unter. Irgendwo in den Bergen hinter ihm fingen zwei Kojoten an, einander ein Ständchen zu bringen. Der Wolf brummte und trabte schneller. Werbende Kojoten waren fast so schlimm wie kämpfende Katzen. Er wäre da viel cooler und lässiger gewesen. Andererseits – er erinnerte sich vage an eine Zeit, als er Derekbabysweetie gewesen war, und dann später Derekalterarschloch. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so gut darin, einen Partner zu umwerben. Er konnte sich nicht an Einzelheiten erinnern, und er wollte es auch nicht, aber seine Nackenhaare sträubte sich, seine Rute war ganz steif geworden, und seine Eier versuchten, sich in seinem Körper zu verstecken. Vermutlich sollte er mit den Kojoten doch nicht so hart ins Gericht gehen.

Er pinkelte trotzdem auf eine ihrer Reviermarkierungen. Rein aus Prinzip.

 

\-------

 

Am zweiten Tag trat er in eine Bärenfalle.

Es dauerte zwei Stunden, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wie er sie öffnen musste, ohne sein Bein zu verlieren, und beinahe nochmal genauso lange, bis seine Verletzungen wieder geheilt waren.

Auf die pinkelte er auch.

 

\-------

 

Das Land begann, vertraut zu riechen. Sicher, er hatte gerade erst die entferntesten Grenzen seines Reviers erreicht, aber er begann, hier und da Dinge wiederzuerkennen. Die alte Jagdhütte auf dem Bergrücken. Den von spielerischen Krallen eines lange verschwundenen Rudels vollkommen zerkratzte Baumstamm. Den Stinketümpel, umgeben von Pinien. Die fast verblassten Duftmarken seiner toten Alpha-Mutter. Sie ließen ihn innehalten, und er setzte sich hin und weinte leise. Das Winseln wurde zu einem langgezogenen Jaulen, und es zog und zerrte an ihm, von tief aus seinem Innern heraus, bis er nachgab und den Kopf zurücklegte und ein tiefes, klagendes Heulen ausstieß.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, das herauszulassen, dass er es gleich noch einmal tat – ein langes, langgezogenes Heulen, das weit durch die schwere Abendluft hallte und die sirpuwarmen Sonnenstrahlen zum sanft errötenden Himmel emporkletterte. Er vermisste seine Mama und seinen Daddy und seine Geschwister, alle, selbst die nervigen. Er vermisste Spiele wie Fang-den-Schwanz und Schlammspritzen und Eichhörnchen jagen und Kuschelhäufchen und Mondlichtrennen und Ohren ziehen. Er vermisste den grässlich Pilzeintopf seiner Tante und die Rückenmassagen seines Vaters und die eigenartige Angewohnheit seines Cousins, sein Lego zu verstecken. Er vermisste seine Mama. Er vermisste seine _Mama_.

Er war so in seinem Unglücklichsein versunken, dass er beinahe den antwortenden Ruf aus dem Tal nicht gehört hätte. Aber dann machte der Alpha ein bisschen Dampf dahinter, und das rüttelte ihn wach. Der Wolf hob seine Nase in den Wind und schnüffelte aufgeregt, aber der Alpha – neuer Alpha, Scott-Alpha – war noch zu weit weg, als dass er ihn riechen konnte, und er war auch nie so weit draußen gewesen, um seine Duftmarken zu setzen. Aber das war seine Stimme, und das tiefe Donnern war ein Willkommensgruß und zugleich ein Befehl, zu ihm zu kommen, _komm, komm, komm, jetzt_.

Die Rute des Wolfs begann zu wedeln, und seine Ohren, die traurig heruntergehangen hatten, stellten sich auf. So schnell er in Trauer und Elend versunken war, so schnell ließ er beides hinter sich. Das war ein weiterer Vorteil am Wolf-sein. Die Vergangenheit war ein ferner Schmerz, der leicht beiseitegeschoben werden konnte für das Glück der Gegenwart. Er hatte ein Rudel verloren, sein Bluts-Rudel, aber er hatte ein neues gefunden, und er war nicht allein. Er war zu Hause. Fast.

Der Wolf hüpfte förmlich den Hügel hinunter und auf das Donnern des Alphas zu. Er überquerte die Wanderwege, die er als Welpe gelaufen war, kroch seine Lieblingsabkürzungsschlucht hinunter, planschte durch das Flüsschen mit seinen vorwitzigen Fischen und wurde beinahe von einem Auto überfahren, weil er vergessen hatte, nach links und rechts zu schauen, bevor er die Straße überquerte, die zu dem ausgebrannten Bau seiner Familie führte. Eine Stoßstange erwischte ihn an der Spitze der Rute, und er zog sie mit einem Jaulen ein, bevor er Hals über Kopf in den Graben neben der Straße purzelte. 

Hinter ihm quietschten Bremsen.

Der Fall des Wolfs endete abrupt in einem Busch Unkraut, das prompt einen Niesanfall auslöste. Wilder Hanf. Natürlich war es wilder Hanf. Auf den er allergisch war. Er kämpfte sich immer noch niesend und schaudernd aus dem Unkrautbusch heraus, als ein Mensch – zwei Menschen – den Hang hinter ihm hinunterglitten. Einem davon gelang der Abstieg mühelos, der andere begann auf halbem Weg, wild mit den Armen zu rudern, landete auf dem Hinterteil, schrie auf und schlitterte mit der vollendeten Anmut und Würde einer betrunkenen Babygiraffe abwärts.

Ah. _Stiles_.

Der Wolf schaffte es endlich auf die Füße und stolperte aus dem Unkrautbusch; Kletten und Pollen hafteten an seinem Fell, und seine Rute wirbelte wie ein Propeller. Er kläffte ein Hallo und wollte sich auf seinen Rudel-Gefährten werfen, um großzügig die Pollen mit ihm zu teilen, aber der andere Mensch trat zwischen sie, bevor er nahe genug kommen konnte. _Bleib sofort stehen_ , sagte die Körpersprache des Menschen laut und deutlich. _Zurück._

Der Wolf blieb gehorsam stehen und trat blinzelnd zurück, unsicher, was Sache war. Er konnte den Menschen immer noch nicht riechen, aber er hatte ihn oft genug getroffen, um zu wissen, wer er war, auch wenn seine Nase voll wildem Hanf war. Sheriff gehörte zum Rudel. Wollte Sheriff zuerst begrüßt werden? Warum hatte Sheriff eine Hand an seiner Pistole?

„Stiles, bleib zurück. Das ist nicht Derek. Das ist ein Wolf. Ein verdammt riesiger Wolf.“

Sheriff war noch nicht lange dabei, erinnerte der Wolf sich. Geriet noch schnell außer Fassung und beschützte zudem sein Junges wie eine Löwin. Immer bereit, einem Rudelgefährten entgegenzukommen, ließ der Wolf sich auf den Bauch fallen und versuchte, sich kleiner zu machen. Das Niesen half vermutlich. Scheißpollen. Das Positive daran war, dass Stiles versuchte, über seinen Vater zu klettern, um zu ihm zu gelangen.

„Machst du Witze? Es gibt keine Wölfe in Kali, Dad. Werwölfe ja. So viele Werwölfe. Unfassbar viele Werwölfe. Aber keine echten Wölfe. Ich wette hundert Dollar, dass das Derek ist.“ Er schnaufte aufgebracht, als sein Vater ihn am Hemdkragen packte und zurückzog, bevor er in Reichweite kommen konnte. „Was? Oh mein Gott, Dad! Wir haben ihn angefahren. Er könnte verletzt sein!“

„Wenn das ein Werwolf ist“, sagte Sheriff unbeeindruckt, „dann heilt er. Und wenn es keiner ist, dann ist das ein verletztes Tier. Bleib zurück.“ Zumindest hatte er die Hand von der Pistole genommen. Ein niesender Wolf, der flach auf seinem Bauch lag, war offenbar nicht so furchteinflößend, wie ein niesender Wolf, der aus einem Unkrautbusch krabbelte.

„Derek?“

Der Sheriff sah mit skeptisch zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hinunter. Der Wolf sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hinauf und wedelte mit der Rute. Ein Zeichen seines guten Willens und der Hinweis: Seht ihr? Schwanz wieder heil!

„Du hast vermutlich recht, Dad. Das kann nicht Derek sein“, seufzte Stiles. „Ich mein, guck ihn dir an! Voll süß! Wo ich das grad so sage, wo ist mein Handy?“ Er schlug mit einer Hand auf sein Hosenbein, dann mit der anderen, fischte sein flaches, kleines Sprech-Gerät heraus und fummelte daran herum.

Der Wolf war sich nicht ganz sicher, was das sollte, aber Stiles hielt das Ding in seine Richtung und bewegte es hin und her, und es klickte. Das war eigenartig. Der Wolf setzte sich auf und legte den Kopf erst in die eine Richtung schief, dann in die andere, und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das Klicken von der Bewegung ausgelöst wurde oder von Stiles' unablässig tippenden Fingern. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, würde er sich erinnern – er wusste vieles, wenn er die Erinnerung daran zuließ –, aber es war nicht wichtig genug, um das Schlechte zu riskieren, das immer zusammen mit dem Guten kam.

Stiles lachte leise. „Wow, das ist echt unglaublich. Wie in einem Disneyfilm.“

Der Wolf hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Disneyfilm war, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Er war zu Hause, zwei wohlgesinnte – wenn auch wenig hilfreiche – Menschen waren bei ihm, er war den Pollen fast los, und das Gras auf dem Boden des Grabens war angenehm weich. Er hatte nichts dagegen zu warten, bis Scott-Alpha kam und Sheriff erklärte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. 

„Derek?“, versuchte Sheriff es erneut. „Bist du das, Sohn?“

Der Wolf wuffte, weil den immer schnatternden, immer schwatzenden Menschen Laute wichtig waren. Sie waren schlimmer als Füchse. Nicht, dass man ihnen da einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Die armen Dinger hatten keine Ruten, geschweige denn anständige Nasen, und schwerhörig waren sie auch. Man musste ihnen alles langsam und klar und deutlich erklären, oft sogar mehrmals. Der Wolf war daran gewöhnt und tat es gerne. Menschliche Rudelgefährten waren kostbar und wertvoll. Sie brauchten Fürsorge und Geduld und Rücksichtnahme, alles Dinge, die die Wölfe ihnen gerne gaben, und sie erwiderten Liebe so innig. Nun ja, diejenigen, die wussten, was Sache war, taten es. Das neue Beacon Hills Rudel war diesbezüglich noch in Arbeit.

„War das ein Ja?“, fragte Sherrif Stiles.

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte seine Sprech-und-Klick-Maschine endlich weg. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich spreche kein Wölfisch. Aber wenn das nicht Derek wäre, dann hätte er uns vermutlich inzwischen gefressen, nehm ich an.“ Er kam ein kleines Stück näher, was Sheriff eine unglückliche Bewegung entlockte. Dann klappte sowohl Sheriff als auch dem Wolf die Kinnlade herunter, als Stiles sich zu ihm beugte und in der wohl grässlichsten Babystimme auf Erden säuselte: „Du hättest uns gefressen, was? Wer ist ein wilder Werwolf? Bist du das? Bist du ein großer, böser Wolf, hm? Neeeiiin. Du bist ein braaaver kleiner Wolf, jaaa, das bist du!“

Wie dieser Junge so lange überlebt hatte war den Wolf ein Rätsel. Das Schlimmste dabei war, dass er sich auf seine Rute setzen musste, damit sie bei dem Lob nicht anfing zu wedeln. Musste daran liegen, dass der singsangartige Tonfall wie das verbale Äquivalent einer freundlich wedelnden Rute klang, und dass der Junge seinen Kopf zur Seite gelegt hatte und seine Kehle zeigte. Stiles hatte nicht den _geringsten_ Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt. Der Wolf knurrte ihn an, aber sanft und ohne Zähne. 

Stiles sprang hastig zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und griff wild nach der Jacke seines Vaters, um nicht zu fallen. „Klingt jedenfalls wie Derek.“

Sheriff warf ihm einen Blick zu. Seine Augenbrauen waren sehr beredt. Sie nannten Stiles einen Idioten. „Findest du?“

 

\-------

 

Der Wolf würde nicht auf der Rückbank von Sheriffs Auto sitzen. Würde er nicht. Äh-äh. Keine Chance. Sie war in einem Käfig, sie stank, und die Fenster waren geschlossen und konnten auch nicht geöffnet werden, er hatte nachgesehen. Er würde da nicht reingehen.

„Komm schon, _was_?“, moserte Stiles und sah zwischen dem Wolf und der offenen Tür hin und her. „Würdest du lieber den ganzen Weg zu Deaton hin laufen?“

Der Wolf war sich nicht ganz sicher, was oder wo Deaton war, aber er bezweifelte nicht, dass er in der Tat dorthin laufen konnte. Oder dorthin rennen konnte, wie auch immer. Er konnte noch viele Meilen laufen. Er war ein guter Läufer, besonders auf vier Beinen. Er bewies es, indem er um Stiles herumlief, mit der Pfote die Tür öffnete und seinen Hintern auf den Beifahrersitz pflanzte, bevor Stiles seine verwirrte was-zum-Teufel-folg-dem-Wolf Drehung um sich selbst zu Ende gebracht hatte. Sheriff lachte laut heraus. Stiles fluchte. Der Wolf rutschte stolz hin und her.

Sofort fing Stiles an zu meckern, und er versuchte, den Wolf von seinem erwählten Sitzplatz runter zu schieben. Der Wolf wünschte Stiles viel Glück dabei: Er war schwerer und hatte vier große Pfoten, mit denen er Stiles' zwei abwehren konnte.

Und so fand Scott-Alpha sie, als er aus dem Wald gerannt kam, barfuß und nur in einer schlammbespritzten Jeans: Stiles' Hände waren in dem dichten Fell um den Hals des Wolfs vergraben, und er stieß Grunzlaute aus, während er, eine große Wolfspfote im Gesicht, versuchte, einen besseren Pack-an zu bekommen, und Sheriff stand unentschlossen daneben, sichtbar hin und her gerissen zwischen Belustigung und Sorge um die Sicherheit seines Jungen.

„Oh mein Gott“, sagte Scott-Alpha heftig schnaufend. „ _Derek_?“ 

Der Wolf hätte den Alpha liebend gern angemessen und respektvoll begrüßt, aber wenn er Stiles' Drängen auch nur einen Zentimeter weit nachgab, würde Stiles ihn vom Beifahrersitz zerren wie einen ungehorsamen Welpen und den Sieg einheimsen. Der Wolf hatte an und für sich kein Problem damit, sich zu unterwerfen, aber seine Unterwerfung wollte verflucht noch mal verdient sein. Er schnaufte verärgert. Stiles ließ nicht los. Stiles ließ nie los, wenn er sich einmal festgebissen hatte. Er war wie ein verdammter Pitbull in der Hinsicht. Die einzigen Möglichkeiten in dieser Situation, erkannte der Wolf, waren, entweder zu tun, was Stiles wollte, oder ihn zu verletzen … und ihn zu verletzen war nicht wirklich eine Option. Also hörte er auf, sich Stiles' Zerren zu widersetzen, und sprang ihm stattdessen in die Arme. 

„Heilige Scheiße!“, schrie Stiles auf, als er rücklings zu Boden ging, die Finger noch im Fell des Wolfs vergraben, dann schrie er erneut, als der Wolf sie im Fall so drehte, dass Stiles auf ihm landete, als sie auf dem Asphaltboden aufschlugen.

Sie landeten mit einem ordentlichen Rums, Junge auf Wolf, Jungengesicht und -weichteile geschützt durch den Körper des Wolfs, Wolfrücken als Stoßdämpfer auf dem Asphalt. Nicht ganz das, was der Wolf geplant hatte, aber die Dinge entwickelten sich nun einmal selten so, wie er es plante. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, das Beste daraus zu machen. Das war nicht Unterwerfung, es war Spiel, es war Schutz des menschlichen Rudelgefährtens. Es war alles gut. Bis auf die Ellbogen. Stiles hatte die spitzesten Ellbogen der Welt, und er bohrte sie dem Wolf erbarmungslos in die Rippen.

„Alter! Was zum Teufel?“

Der Wolf verrenkte sich den Hals, bis er Alpha – kopfüber – ansehen konnte. Scott-Alpha starrte ihn mit großen Augen und weit offenem Mund an, Ungläubigkeit in jeder Linie seines Körpers.

„ _Ja_ , ne?“, sagte Stiles, der jetzt auf dem Wolf saß. Die Ellbogen verschwanden, aber seine Finger blieben in dem dicken Pelz vergraben, und trockenes Blut und eingetrockneter Schlamm knisterten und zerbröselten unter seinem Griff. Das schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Stiles war nicht der Typ, der sich von ein bisschen Dreck stören ließ. „Du musst ihn unbedingt auch mal streicheln, Scott, das ist toll. Das ist wie einen Bären anzufassen. Und wahrscheinlich eine einmalige Gelegenheit.“ Er hörte nicht auf, sondern rieb mit seinen Knöcheln über die Haut des Wolfs, zupfte sanft an seinem Fell. Es fühlte sich gut an. Stiles schien das auch so zu sehen, denn er vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen, überwiegend sauberen Haarbüscheln zwischen den Vorderbeinen des Wolfs und stöhnte. „Er ist so flauschig, ich sterbe.“

„Nein“, sagte Sheriff streng. Er trat ein paar Schritte vor und kam neben dem Alpha zu stehen, die Arme überkreuzt. „Oh, nein. Nein, Stiles. Wir werden das nicht noch einmal diskutieren.“

Stiles winselte, und er klang so sehr wie ein verdrossener Welpe, dass der Wolf ihn geleckt hätte, wenn der Winkel nicht so ungünstig gewesen wäre. „Aber er ist _knuddelig_.“

Lange Finger gruben sich tiefer in den Pelz des Wolfs, packten ihn, trafen ihn genau in den Rudelinstinkt. Er schnaufte atemlos und wand sich hin und her, bis er Stiles' Ohr ablecken und an seinem Kopf schnüffeln und in tiefen Zügen seinen Stiles-Geruch einatmen konnte. Kein Welpe. Nicht einmal wirklich noch ein Teenager. Unmittelbar auf der Schwelle zum Mannesalter, das war er, mit vielen interessanten, moschusartigen Noten, die sich in seinen Herzduft schlichen. Der Wolf duckte sich ein wenig und wusch die weiche, verletzliche Haut an Stiles' Kehle mit seiner Zunge, um seinen Geschmack – salzigwarmStiles – zu bekommen, und um ihn auf die Probe zu stellen. Stiles lachte und erlaubte es ihm, legte den Kopf ohne zu zögern zurück. Das löste … Dinge aus im Wolf. Gute Dinge.

„Alter“, jaulte Scott-Alpha. Er klang entsetzt. „Oh mein Gott, stopp! Seit wann kuschelst du mit _Derek_?“

Der Wolf musste Stiles nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er eine Schnute zog. „Tu ich nicht“, behauptete er. „Ich _kuschel_ nicht mit ihm. Ich feiere den Erhalt eines wertvollen Lebens hier, Scott. Bist du nicht froh, dass Derek nicht tot ist? Ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns. Derek _Freund_ , nicht Feind. Ich ... kommuniziere lediglich in einer Sprache, die er gerade im Moment versteht.“

„Du kuschelst mit einem verdammt großen Werwolf“, korrigierte Sheriff, „weil dein Verstand sich in der Nähe der gelegentlich Felltragenden ausschaltet.“

„He.“

„Nichts für ungut, Scott.“

„Das will ich nicht gehört haben“, grummelte Stiles, der immer noch auf dem Wolf saß und ihn aggressiv umarmte. „Ich bin in keinster Weise beeinflusst von all diesem Flausch. Ich bin immun gegen Flausch.“ Seine Finger arbeiteten sich in kleinen, kräftigen, kraulenden Bewegungen über die Flanken des Wolfs vor und in das welpenweiche Fell unter seinen Ellbogen, hielten nur hier und da inne, um einen Klumpen getrockneten Schlamms zu zerbröseln oder an einem kleinen Büschel Kletten zu zupfen. Die Augen des Wolfs verdrehten sich, so gut fühlte es sich an. „Wer ist ein Riesenkuschelbär? Wer, wer?“, säuselte Stiles. Der Wolf war sich bewusst, dass er ihn dafür zumindest hätte zwicken sollen. Aber wenn er das tat, dann würde Stiles vielleicht aufhören, und das war weitaus weniger wünschenswert als die Bewahrung seiner Würde. Stiles' Finger waren _magisch_ , und die Pfoten des Wolfs zuckten in der Luft, auf und ab in kleinen Paddelbewegungen, als würde er durch einen Strom puren Genusses schwimmen. „Du bist es“, lobte Stiles, und er klang entzückt und fast gar nicht spöttisch. „Du bist der allergrößte Kuschelbär der Welt, ja, das bist du.“

„Du weißt schon, dass er dir dafür die Kehle rausreißen wird, wenn er wieder er selbst ist, oder?“, fragte Scott-Alpha resigniert.

„Das ist es so was von wert“, entschied Stiles und machte mit der Brust des Wolfs weiter, mit kleinen, rhythmischen Kreisbewegungen. „Das ist das flauschigste Fell, das je geflauscht hat. Das ist die ultimative Kuschel-Erfahrung.“

Sheriff hörte das offenbar gar nicht gern, denn sein Arm fuhr hoch – schnell, als wolle er jemanden schlagen –, und augenblicklich war der Wolf wieder ganz Aufmerksamkeit. Geschlagen zu werden war für ihn nichts Neues. Er war schon früher geschlagen worden, verwundet und verletzt von Feind und Freund gleichermaßen, aber diesmal ging es nicht nur um ihn, es ging auch um Stiles. Mensch-Stiles, verletzbar-Stiles, rudelgefährteriechtgut-Stiles. Der Wolf fuhr hoch und umklammerte den Jungen, drückte ihn fest an seinen Körper, drehte sich, duckte sich und presste sie beide flach zu Boden, präsentierte Sheriff und Scott-Alpha seinen breiten Rücken und Nacken, Stiles sicher unter seiner kräftigen Gestalt verborgen, wo er entrüstet protestierte. Die Bewegung entstammte mehr der Erinnerung als dem Wolf, war etwas, das er damals getan hätte, als er Derekbabysweetie gewesen war. Aber sie war effizient, und das war alles, was zählte.

Die Stimmung schlug so schnell von spielerisch in angespannt um, dass der Wolf Herzklabaster bekam. Er konnte spüren, wie Sheriff und Scott-Alpha ihn anstarrten, spürte ihren Schock zwischen seinen trotzig gebleckten Zähnen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber er wusste nicht, was. Stiles zappelte, verwirrt aber unbekümmert, und pikste lange Finger in das Fell des Wolfs, um ihn dazu zu bringen, Stiles wieder loszulassen. Der Wolf rührte sich nicht – er _konnte_ nicht, nicht in dem Moment, nicht, wenn er immer noch halb einen Tritt oder einen krallenscharfen Schlag in den Rücken erwartete. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern lag still, bewegungslos, auf der Seite, unterwürfig, die Ohren flach zurückgelegt und das Nackenhaar gesträubt, und seine Pfoten hielten Stiles im Schutz seines Körpers fest.

Scott-Alpha atmete tief ein und roch plötzlich wieder wölfischer. Mehr Fell, mehr Geruch. Die Verwandlung seiner Knochen war ein leises Knacken in den Ohren des Wolfes, die Anpassung seiner Haut an die neue Struktur darunter ein gedämpftes Rascheln. Scott-Alpha trat vor, hielt Sheriff zurück mit einem autoritären: „Nein. Lassen Sie mich.“

Der Wolf zitterte. Klauen und Zähne also. Das würde wehtun.

„Scott?“, fragte Stiles, plötzlich alarmiert. „Was machst du? Was ist los?“ Seine Hände legten sich flach auf die breite Brust des Wolfes, und er wurde ganz still. „Oh Gott, hast du einen Herzanfall? Scott, hat er einen Herzanfall? Hat knuddeln ihn kaputtgemacht? Soll ich mit Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung anfangen oder so was?“

„Er hat Angst“, sagte Scott-Alpha, und er klang eigenartig, halb ungläubig, halb unbehaglich. Seine Worte lispelten zwischen Zähnen, deren Form und Anordnung sich dem veränderten Kiefer angepasst hatten, damit sie hineinpassten. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was los ist, Alter, aber er ist von null auf DEFCON 3 in Null Komma fünf Sekunden.“

Stiles blinzelte. Der Wolf spürte das Flattern seiner langen Wimpern an den feinen Haaren in seinem Fell. „Warum?“, fragte er, ein leiser Hauch von Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. „Was hast du gemacht? Machst du einen auf Wolf? Wenn ja, dann hör auf damit, Alter. _Jetzt sofort_.“

„Mach ich nicht“, log Scott-Alpha, und mit einem leisen Plopp sich zusammenziehender Knochen und stumpf werdender Reißzähnen verwandelte er sich zurück. 

Es half nicht viel. Er war ein Alpha, er stand beinahe genau über dem Wolf, und er war angespannt und unruhig. Der Wolf kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf das Unvermeidbare. Aber anstatt ihn für sein ihm unbekanntes Vergehen zu bestrafen, schnupperte Scott-Alpha mit einem wahrlich empörenden Mangel an Feinsinn und Taktgefühl in der Luft und trat langsam wieder zurück. „Wow“, sagte er. „Ähm. Ich werd' dir nicht wehtun, Alter. Derek. Derek? Es ist okay.“ Er schnaufte frustriert. „Ernsthaft, seit wann bist du so schreckhaft?“

„Oh, verdammt“, murmelte Sheriff. „Das ist meine Schuld.“

„Was?“ Stiles versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, stellte fest, dass er sicher festgeklemmt war, und seufzte. Er tätschelte die bebende Flanke des Wolfs mit einer großen Hand und ließ sie dann dort liegen, warm und beruhigend. „Okay. Okay. Was ist passiert? Was hast du gemacht, Dad? Deine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet?“

Sheriff schnaubte verärgert. „Nein, ich habe meine Waffe nicht auf ihn gerichtet. Du hast dich unsäglich albern benommen, und ich ...“, er räusperte sich, „habe die Hand vors Gesicht geschlagen.“

„Das war's?“ Stiles klang skeptisch.

Langsam fing der Wolf an, sich ebenfalls albern zu fühlen. Sie sprachen so ruhig miteinander. Keiner machte Anstalten, ihn anzufassen, keiner zeigte Aggression, und Stiles schien vollkommen ungerührt. Außerdem streichelte er den Wolf immer noch, seine Hände beruhigend auf gesträubtem Fell, und das überzeugte den Wolf mehr als alles andere, dass die Gefahr vorüber war, und dass er nicht bestraft werden würde. Langsam öffnete der Wolf seinen Klammergriff und ließ den Mensch wieder los. Der setzte sich daraufhin sofort auf, so dass er Scott-Alpha und Sheriff ansehen konnte.

Der Wolf drehte sich um, damit er sie ebenfalls ansehen konnte, wobei er allerdings darauf achtete, schön flach am Boden zu bleiben und Gehorsam auszustrahlen. Er wollte seinen Platz im Rudel nicht verlieren. Ein Omega zu sein war sogar noch beschissener, als Alpha zu sein. Das würde er nicht noch mal machen, absolut nicht, keine Chance.

„Das war's“, bestätigte Sheriff. „Eine schnelle Bewegung und ein Schlag. Ich muss ihn erschreckt haben. Er sieht aus, als hätte man ihn gründlich durch die Mangel gedreht.“

Sheriff klang neutral, aber er betrachtete den Wolf jetzt mit anderen Blicken. Nicht mit der Art Blick, mit der Scott-Alpha und Stiles ihn ansahen. Sein Blick war wissender, fragender. Es war ein Blick wie eine zu kluge, zu neugierige Nase. Sheriff sah zu viel, das hatte er immer schon. Das machte den Wolf unbehaglich, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum. Und er wollte es auch nicht verstehen, denn dazu musste er sich erinnern, und er wusste instinktiv, dass sein anderes Ich, sein Zweibeiner-Ich, diesen eindringlich prüfenden Blick nicht würde ertragen können. Der Wolf hatte ein dickeres Fell. Deshalb würde sich auch fürs erste der Wolf um alles kümmern.

„Schreckhaft, hm?“, zog Stiles ihn auf und fing wieder an, ihn zu streicheln.

Der Wolf entspannte sich unter der Berührung. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange es schon her war, dass ihn das letzte Mal jemand berührt hatte, ohne ihn verletzen oder täuschen zu wollen, und Stiles hatte ein Talent dafür, die richtigen Stellen zu finden. Gleich hinter den Ohren und unter dem Kinn, fester Druck auf angespannten Schultern, massierende Bewegungen die Wirbelsäule des Wolfs hinunter. Lange, starke Finger kämmten durch verfilztes Fell und entwirrten es vorsichtig, holten mit überraschender Geduld kleine Steinchen und getrocknetes Blut heraus, sowie die vielen kleinen Zweige und Kletten, die sich in dem dicken Pelz verfangen hatten. Daran konnte der Wolf sich wirklich gewöhnen. Daran wollte er sich wirklich gewöhnen.

Seine Haut war so ausgehungert nach Berührung, dass sein Magen verwirrt knurrte. Nun ja. Das war der eine Grund. Der andere war echter Hunger. Er hatte keine Zeit mit Jagen verlieren wollen, von daher war das letzte, was er seit den grässlichen, rohen Hamburgerfrikadellen gegessen hatte, ein Schwarm Grashüpfer gewesen, die in Panik verfallen und nach links gesprungen waren, als sie hätten nach rechts springen sollen. Sie waren knusprig gewesen, aber nicht besonders sättigend.

„Klingt, als hätte da jemand Hunger“, bemerkte Sheriff trocken. Etwas hatte sich in ihm verändert. Er schien sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, dass sein Junges direkt neben einem hungrigen Raubtier saß. Seine Körperhaltung war lockerer, entspannter, seine Augen sanfte, und das wiederum beruhigte den Wolf und ließ ihn zufrieden hecheln. Er hatte das Misstrauen nicht gemocht. Rudel sollte sich nicht vor Rudel fürchten müssen. Schlimm genug, dass er es nicht ganz wagte, Peter-totnichttot zu vertrauen. Die menschlichen Mitglieder des Rudels sollten wissen, dass sie bei dem Wolf immer sicher waren.

Stiles lachte leise und rieb sanft eines der Ohren des Wolfes zwischen zwei Fingern, befreite es so von Bröckchen getrockneten Schlamms. „Wir könnten auf dem Weg zur Praxis beim Drive-through anhalten, ihm ein paar Burger holen. Ich hätte Lust auf Curly Fries.“ Er grinste, der Wolf konnte es in seiner Stimme hören. „Sie haben auch einen neuen Salat im Angebot.“

Burger klangen … ziemlich bescheiden, ehrlich gesagt. Gebratenes Fleisch. Gebratenes, _gewürztes_ Fleisch. In einem Brötchen. Mit Glibbersauce und geschmacklosem Grünzeug. Super. Andererseits: Nahrung. Und: gemeinsam mit dem Rudel essen. Gut, gut, ausgezeichnet. Gemeinsam essen war ausgezeichnet für den Zusammenhalt im Rudel.

Unglücklicherweise war Scott-Alpha anderer Ansicht. „Oh, nein. Nein, nein, nein.“ Er wedelte mit den Händen, aber die Bewegung war unkoordiniert und nicht bedrohlich, diente eindeutig nur dem Unterstreichen seiner Worte. „Keine Abstecher. Jedes Mal, wenn wir vom Plan abweichen, passiert was Schlimmes. Diesmal fahren wir direkt zu Deaton.“

„Wird Deaton in der Lage sein, ihn zurückzuverwandeln?“, fragte Sheriff, interessiert und besorgt.

Stiles schnitt eine Grimasse. „Vielleicht. Oder vielleicht taucht er ihn auch in einen Bottich Eiswasser und sagt uns, wir sollen das Beste hoffen. Da können wir auch genauso gut erst was essen gehen.“

„Ich esse keinen Salat“, verkündete Sheriff, die Augen schmal. „Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass Werwölfe sich in echte, vierbeinige Wölfe verwandeln können. Von jetzt an bekomme ich jedes Mal, wenn ihr mich so im Dunkeln lasst, einen Burger. Wenn es um andere Monster geht, bekomme ich Steak und Pommes. Und ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du jemals wieder versuchen solltest, Dinge, die deine Gesundheit und Sicherheit betreffen, vor mir geheim zu halten, schlage ich bei Yao Feis Sonntagsbuffet so richtig zu.“

„Das tust du nicht! Dem habe ich nicht zugestimmt“, protestierte Stiles hitzig und kam auf die Füße. Er schaffte es, dem Wolf dabei sein Knie in den Rücken zu rammen, also stand der Wolf ebenfalls auf. Das schien sicherer zu sein. „Außerdem wussten wir nicht sicher, dass es geht.“

„ _Ich_ kann mich nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln“, warf Scott-Alpha ein in dem Versuch, zu helfen.

„Und du kannst drauf wetten, dass wir's versucht haben“, bestätigte Stiles. „Das Heulen beherrscht er wie aus dem Effeff, aber weiter als die Spock-Ohren und die fiesen Alte-Hexe Krallen kommt er nicht.“

„Wie habt ihr –“ Sheriff hielt inne und überdachte seine Frage. „Wisst ihr was, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Steigt ins Auto, alle miteinander. Wir schauen auf dem Weg zur Praxis bei dem Burgerladen auf der Fünften vorbei. Das sollte nicht als Abstecher zählen.“ Der Wolf eilte gehorsam zurück zum Streifenwagen und sprang auf den Beifahrersitz. Sheriff warf ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. „Werwölfe sitzen hinten.“

Aber … Gestank. Und Käfig. Und keine offenen Fenster. Der Wolf winselte mitleiderregend.

Stiles kannte kein Erbarmen. „Du hast den Mann gehört. Rücksitz, Fellgesicht.“

Widerwillig schlich der Wolf aus dem Wagen und folgte dem Alpha, der bereits dabei war, ins Auto zu steigen. An der Tür hielt er inne. Die Gummimatte im Fußraum roch nach Kotze mit Marihuanageschmack. Irgendwann hatte jemand auf das Sitzkissen auf der Beifahrerseite gepinkelt. Die Kopfstützen waren schmierig von den öligen Rückständen hunderter verschiedener, ungewaschener Köpfe. Der Wolf wusste nicht, wie Scott-Alpha das aushielt, aber er vermutete, dass Scott-Alpha sehr gut darin war, seinen Geruchssinn zu ignorieren. 

Die Rückbank des Streifenwagens hätte für den Wolf kein Problem darstellen sollen, wenn man bedachte, dass er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit erst in einem Käfig in einem Kreises aus Ebereschenasche aufgewacht war, auf einem von Angst, Elend, alter Pisse, altem Blut, Bitterkrautschweiß und Schwäche durchtränkten Boden. Im Vergleich dazu war das Auto urgemütlich. Das war es. Außerdem war es ein Paradebeispiel für die Menschheit von ihrer widerwärtigsten Seite. Für einen echten Wolf waren Gerüche nur Gerüche. Sie waren im Allgemeinen weder gut noch schlecht, sondern übermittelten schlicht Informationen. Unglücklicherweise waren Werwölfe mit etwas mehr Vorstellungskraft geschlagen, sowie mit einer ziemlich guten Vorstellung davon, was neutrale Informationen waren und was ekelig und unhygienisch war und vermieden werden sollte.

„Komm schon, spring rein“, rief Scott-Alpha und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

Mit einer Gänsehaut vor lauter Ekel kroch der Wolf ins Auto und versuchte, nicht zu atmen. Als das nicht klappte, drückte er seine Nase gegen das Trenngitter zwischen Vorder- und Rückbank, so nahe wie möglich an Sheriffs Nacken, und konzentrierte sich auf den Geruch des Mannes. Sheriff roch gut. Nicht ganz so gut wie sein Sohn, oder vielleicht einfach noch nicht so vertraut, aber trotzdem sehr angenehm. Es war ein gesunder Geruch, dominiert von Schweiß, männlichem Moschus, Leder, Pistole und Stiles. Sein Herzschlag war kräftig und gleichmäßig, wurde aber ein wenig schneller, als der Wolf einen Seufzer ausstieß, der durch die feinen Härchen in Sheriffs Nacken strich.

„Als hätte man einen K-9 im Auto“, brummte Sheriff. „Ich habe Gonzo Flashbacks.“ Er ließ den Wagen an und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, um die Reaktion des Wolfes zu testen, dann lenkte er das große Auto vorsichtig zurück auf die Straße.

Stiles drehte sich zu dem Wolf um, ein spekulatives Glitzern in den Augen, das zu einem Grinsen wurde, als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Wolfes sah. „Jepp, außer, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Derek reihert statt zu bellen. Brauchst du 'n Eimer, Alter?“

„Kein Reihern!“, befahl Scott-Alpha und rutschte hastig so weit von dem Wolf weg, wie der Rücksitz es erlaubte. „Böser Derek!“

Wenn er etwas im Magen gehabt hätte, der Wolf hätte es daraufhin rein aus Prinzip hochgewürgt. Wie die Dinge standen, konnte er ihn nur wütend anstarren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es eine lange Fahrt werden würde.

 

\-------

 

Was hatten diese Leute nur mit widerlich riechenden Orten? Deaton, so stellte sich heraus, war nicht nur voll kranker Tiere, bitterer Medizin und Reinigungsmitteln, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Es stank auch geradezu nach Magie. In den Empfangstresen eingearbeitet war eine Barriere aus Ebereschenasche, und dahinter erstreckten sich mit Fallen versehene Dielenbretter, in die Wände eingearbeitete Fluchsäckchen, mindestens drei Schubladen voll getrocknetem Bitterkrauts, und verschiedene Behälter aus alte-Magie-Holz stapelten sich direkt neben Glasflaschen voll verdächtiger Kräuter. Wo er so darüber nachdachte: Ja, er war schon mal hier gewesen, und es hatte ihm damals auch nicht gefallen. 

Scott-Alpha hatte auf dem Weg hierher den Rest seines Rudels angerufen – so man es denn ein Rudel nennen konnte –, denn anscheinend hatten sie alle, bis auf Peter-totnichttot, geholfen, nach ihm zu suchen, und der Raum war gerammelt voll mit Jäger-Menschen, Werwölfen, einer Kitsune und einem Todesmagie-Mädchen. Rudel und beinahe-Rudel und nicht-ganz-Rudel, in keiner bestimmten Reihenfolge oder Gruppierung. Sie alle starrten den Wolf erstaunt und verblüfft an, so als wüssten sie nicht, wie unhöflich und übergriffig es war, direkten Blickkontakt mit jemandem herzustellen, der auf vier Beinen lief. 

Kitsune roch nach Ozon und heißgelaufenen Stromkabeln, ein Geruch, der dem Wolf in der Nase kitzelte, aber er wagte es nicht, dem Niesreiz nachzugeben, denn er stand immer noch im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, und die Augen zu schließen schien ihm keine gute Idee zu sein. Außerdem vermutete er ganz stark, dass sie entzückt quietschen würde, sollte er niesen, und der Gedanke allein ließ ihn schaudern.

Noch schlimmer war, dass Todesmagie-Mädchen ihn voller Interesse studierte. Das war ehrlich gesagt nicht die Art Aufmerksamkeit , die ein kluger Wolf auf sich ziehen wollte. Ihr ausdrucksloser, seltsam widerhallender Geruch – Erde, Leere und ein schwacher Duft von etwas Blumigem – war wie eine Faust auf die Nase, wann immer er tiefer einatmete. Was er zu vermeiden suchte. Daraus entwickelte sich ein unschöner Kreislauf: Praxisgestank wurde überlagert von Kitsune-Kitzeln wurde platt gemacht von Todesmagie-Mädchen.

Die Jäger-Menschen setzten dem bereits nicht zu verachtenden Maß an Unbehagen dann die Krone auf. Der Wolf wusste, dass sie zu dieser eigenartigen Rudel-Konfiguration gehörten, aber ihr Familiengeruch ließ seinen Körper in der Erinnerung an Blitzfunken und kalte Klingen schmerzen. Er glaubte, Rauch riechen zu können – Holzrauch, Plastikrauch, Fleischrauch –, aber das war eine andere böse Erinnerung aus seiner Vergangenheit, die er nicht an die Oberfläche dringen lassen wollte. Er ertrug ihr Starren für eine kleine Weile, dann versteckte er sich hinter Sheriff und Stiles, ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und versuchte, unsichtbar zu werden.

Alles redete gleichzeitig – übereinander, gegeneinander – so viele Worte, dass der Wolf den Faden verlor und sie zu bedeutungslosen Lauten für ihn wurden. Es herrschte helle Aufregung – und zwar nicht von der guten Sorte –, und das machte ihn ein wenig nervös. Aber Sheriff blieb die ganze Zeit über ruhig und gelassen, und Stiles' Art der Kommunikation unter vollem Körpereinsatz hielt die anderen auf Abstand. Sheriffs und Stiles' Aufregung war nach außen gerichtet, nicht auf den Wolf. Das half enorm. Er vertraute ihnen mehr als dem Alpha, was … hm. Das war ihm vorher noch nicht so bewusst geworden.

Mit diesem neuen Wissen warf er Scott-Alpha einen Blick zu. Scott-Alpha war ein netter Alpha, ein vergleichsweise sanfter Alpha, aber er tat nichts, diesen uneinheitlichen Mix aus Rudel und nicht-wirklich-Rudel unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Stiles, dem dunkelhaarigen Jäger-Jungen, dem Beta und der Kitsune auf, und obwohl er gelegentlich in die Richtung des Wolfes gestikulierte, wusste der Wolf, dass er nicht Scott-Alphas Priorität war. Scott-Alpha würde ihn augenblicklich opfern oder verstoßen, wenn etwas Wichtigeres geschah oder er an der Hingabe des Wolfes zweifelte. Scott-Alpha hatte das in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrfach sehr deutlich gemacht, und auch wenn der Wolf sich nicht an die genauen Umstände erinnern konnte (nicht erinnern _wollte_ , vielen Dank auch), das hatte sich ihm eingeprägt. Es war leichter, Sheriffs tief verwurzelter Autorität und seinem Wohlwollen zu vertrauen. Und Stiles, denn Stiles hatte schon früher für ihn gekämpft, war zurückgekommen, als niemand sonst es getan hatte. Der Wolf glaubte an Stiles. 

Zeit verging; nicht sehr viel, nicht wenig. Der Wolf gewöhnte sich an das Chaos um ihn herum, und während er in seiner stilinskigeschützten Ecke saß, lernte er verschiedene Dinge: Er war mit Gewalt entführt worden, als er den ausgebrannten Bau besucht hatte; das Rudel hatte seine Spur schnell verloren und war kurz davor gewesen, ihn verloren zu geben; gekochte Hamburgerfrikadellen waren sogar noch schlimmer als rohe. Die Gewürze hatten einen widerlichen Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterlassen, irgendwo hing ihm ein Stück Grünzeug zwischen den Backenzähnen, und die Zwiebeln rumorten und blubberten in seinem armen Bauch herum. Er furzte ein paarmal diskret und bemüht, es möglichst unauffällig zu tun, was ein bisschen half. Zum Glück bemerkte es niemand. Sie waren alle viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über das zu streiten, was sie jetzt gerade wieder in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Es hatte etwas mit Jäger-Menschen zu tun und ihrer miesen Angewohnheit, gegen ihren eigenen Kodex zu verstoßen.

Stiles war nicht sehr glücklich mit Scott-Alpha und noch weniger mit … Angst-Beißer, Verlorenes-Junges … Isaac-Beta. Es herrschte Feindseligkeit auf beiden Seiten, alte Eifersucht, Rivalität und böse Erinnerungen. Es half vermutlich auch nicht, dass Stiles nicht gut war im Warten. „Also wo zum Teufel ist Deaton?“, fragte er schließlich mit scharfer Stimme.

„Direkt hier, Mr Stilinski.“

Der Wolf duckte sich tiefer, seine Nase zuckte nervös. Er hatte ihn nicht hereinkommen hören, hatte ihn nicht gerochen. Sein Geruch war sehr schwach, gedämpft, verborgen unter all den grässlichen Ortsgerüchen. Deaton-unheimlichschleicher kam näher, sah ihn an, starrte. Groß, größer türmte er sich auf, und warum taten so viele Zweibeiner das, bauten sich so drohend auf? Sie _mussten_ es nicht, es hatte nichts mit Körpergröße zu tun. Sheriff tat es nicht und Stiles und Scott-Alpha auch nicht. Dem Wolf sträubten sich die Nackenhaare, und er stieß ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren aus, eine Warnung, weg zu bleiben, weg zu gehen, verdammt noch mal mit dem _Gestarre aufzuhören_ .

„Immer diese dramatischen Auftritte“, moserte Stiles, während er einen Schritt zur Seite trat und Deaton-unheimlichschleichers Sicht versperrte. „Haben Sie etwa irgendwo da hinten eine geheime Falltür?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher staubtrocken. Stiles verrenkte sich sofort den Hals, in dem Versuch, selbige Falltür zu erspähen. Deaton-unheimlichschleicher schnaubte verärgert. „Man nennt das einen Lieferanteneingang. Ich benutze ihn, wenn mein Behandlungszimmer“, er beäugte sie vorwurfsvoll mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „voll ist mit uneingeladenen Besuchern.“

Stiles sank mit einem leicht angesäuerten Blick und einem missmutigen „Das wusste ich“ wieder in sich zusammen.

„Ich musste die anderen wissen lassen, dass Derek zurück ist“, meldete Scott-Alpha sich zu Wort, „und dass er – ähm.“ Er machte eine Geste in Richtung des Wolfes. „Halt so ist.“

Der Wolf war mit seinen Nerven mittlerweile ziemlich am Ende. Er konnte nicht weglaufen, denn es gab nichts mehr, wo er hinlaufen konnte – er war zu Hause, zu Gutem oder zum Schlechten – und es gab auch nichts zu bekämpfen, also kroch er ein wenig näher an seine menschlichen Schutzschilde heran und kaute verstohlen auf dem nächsten Schnürsenkel herum. Das Kauen half ihm, sich zu beruhigen und den tierischen Teil seines Gehirns zu besänftigen. Außerdem lenkte es ihn erfolgreich von dem wachsenden Bedürfnis ab, hysterisch zu kläffen und sich unter einem der Schränke zu verstecken. Er sah schuldbewusst auf, als er die geballte Wucht der ungläubigen Blicke des Rudels auf sich spürte.

Sheriff seufzte und hob vorsichtig den Fuß an, was absolut nicht dabei half, den Wolf abzuschütteln. „Oh, um Himmels Willen. Das ist mitleiderregend.“ Er richtete sich auf, und seine Stimme sank in ein tieferes Register, wie immer, wenn er die Kontrolle über eine Situation übernahm. „Alle miteinander raus. Lasst dem armen Kerl ein bisschen Luft zum Atmen, bevor er meine Hose in Angriff nimmt.“

Jäger-Junges nickte knapp. „Halt mich auf dem Laufenden“, sagte sie zu Scott-Alpha, dann schnappte sie sich Kitsune – die verstohlen versucht hatte, zu Klickzwecken ihre Sprech-Maschine auf den Wolf zu richten – und schleppte sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich bleibe“, verkündete Scott-Alpha unüberraschend.

Sheriff sah hinunter zum Wolf. Der Wolf erwiderte den Blick nicht, denn er hatte die Nase voll von all dem Gestarre, und er hörte auch nicht auf, gereizt auf Sheriffs Schnürsenkel zu kauen. Aber er schob ein Bein zur Seite und legte die Pfote um Stiles' Knöchel. Stiles konnte bleiben. Stiles war nicht immer der größte Fan des Wolfs, aber er war verlässlich und vertraut. Und noch besser, sein Geruch – Moschusmedizinsexpapier – war genau der Richtige, um die verstörendsten Gerüche zu überdecken.

„Jepp, ich bleibe auch“, sagte Stiles, und klang dabei sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Aber das machte nichts, denn er rückte gleichzeitig näher, so dass der Wolf sein Bein nicht so weit strecken musste. Allerdings auch wieder nicht so nahe, dass der Wolf an seine Schnürsenkel herangekommen wäre.

„Warum darf _er_ bleiben?“, protestierte Isaac-Beta.

„Weil ich die besten Ohrenmassagen gebe“, sagte Stiles mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Tschüssi, Isaac. Vergiss deinen Schal nicht.“

Isaac-Beta warf ihm ein höhnisches Lächeln zu, aber er protestierte nicht. Er roch wütend und ein wenig eingeschüchtert; er war von einem Menschen in der Rangordnung auf einen niederen Platz verwiesen worden, ohne genau zu wissen, dass es passiert war. „Ich seh dich dann zu Hause, Scott“, sagte er, aber er sah Stiles dabei an, also war das eine Spitze. Als solche wäre sie vermutlich wesentlich beeindruckender gewesen, wenn er nicht schleunigst den Raum verlassen hätte, bevor Stiles zurückfeuern konnte, und Jäger-Jungem und Kitsune förmlich hinterher rannte.

Sie kamen nicht sehr weit. Kitsune schaffte es irgendwie, über Luft zu stolpern, fiel beinahe der Länge nach auf die Nase und stieß dann ein entzücktes Quietschen aus.

„Oh mein Gott, _Katzen_ babys! Allison, Isaac, guckt mal!“

Wenigstens waren sie aus dem Raum. Das süßliche Gesäusel, das aus der Katzenkinderstube drang, konnte er ignorieren. Sollten die Katzen doch damit zurecht kommen. Katzen waren sehr gut darin, ihre Grenzen zu wahren; vermutlich deshalb, weil sie niedliche, bipolare, kratzfreudige kleine Psychos waren.

„Rufen Sie uns an, wenn er wieder menschlich ist“, befahl der ältere Jäger-Mensch mit einem letzten, finsteren Blick auf den Wolf, bevor er sein Junges aus der Kinderstube abholen ging. „Ich habe Fragen.“

Die Worte hätte eine Drohung sein können, aber weder die Körpersprache des Jäger-Menschen noch sein Geruch verliehen dem Rückhalt. Er war besorgt, erleichtert und spürte eine Art widerwillige Zuneigung zu dem Wolf. Mehr Teil des Rudels als Außenseiter. Mehr Freund des Wolfes als Feind.

„Wenn alle Stricke reißen“, sagte Todesmagie-Mädchen, bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, „stecken wir ihn in ein pinkes Prinzessinnengeschirr. Das sollte ihm genug Anreiz bieten, sich zurückzuverwandeln.“

„Das nenne ich mal eine grausame und ungewöhnliche Strafe“, murmelte Sheriff.

Todesmagie-Mädchen warf den Kopf zurück und steckte die Nase in die Luft. Gehässig. Passte zu ihrem gemeinen Ratschlag. „Wenn es Resultate erzielt. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss zurück zu meinem Leben.“

„Danke für deine Hilfe“, rief Stiles ihr nach. „Wissen wir zu schätzen!“

Daraufhin warf sie einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter. „Natürlich tust du das“, sagte sie, aber sie roch zufrieden, und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt schritt sie hinaus, auf eine Art, die den Wolf an stolz erhobene Ruten erinnerte. Sie ging schnurstracks in die Katzenkinderstube. Der Wolf nahm an, dass das folgende Miau-Konzert der Willkommensgruß der Katzen für ihre Königin war.

Sheriff wartete, bis die sich langsam schließende Tür ganz zugefallen war, dann bewegte er seinen Fuß erneut, stupste sanft den Kiefer des Wolfes an. „Komm schon, Junge. Ich brauche die noch.“

Widerwillig ließ der Wolf von ihm ab und setzte sich, in der Hoffnung auf Körperkontakt, zwischen Vater und Sohn auf. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sowohl Stiles als auch Sheriff legten sofort eine Hand auf seinen Kopf; Stiles spielte müßig mit seinen Ohren – er konnte wirklich gut Ohren massieren – und Sheriff umfasste seinen Hinterkopf mit einer großen Hand, warum und beruhigend. Die Anspannung wich aus dem Wolf und ließ ihn mit schweren Lidern und zufrieden hechelnd zurück. Das war okay. Das war gut. Jetzt brauchten sie nur noch einen Bau und anständige Nahrung, dann war alles Paletti.

Scott-Alpha zückte seine Sprech-Maschine und richtete sie auf den Wolf, klickte mit einem dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor sich hin. „Mann, das muss ich meiner Mom zeigen. Sie hat gedacht, ich mach Witze, als ich's ihr erzählt hab.“ Er blickte auf seine Maschine und runzelte die Stirn. „Moment. Das ist komisch. Warum blenden die Augen nicht?“

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher warf einen Blick auf das Foto. „Ich denke, das hat etwas damit zu tun, wie tief er den menschlichen Teil in sich verborgen hat.“

„Sie meinen … es ist nichts von Derek übrig?“

Scott-Alpha klang so entsetzt, dass der Wolf sich beinahe wünschte, ihm in Worten sagen zu können, was das für ein Blödsinn war. Natürlich war Derek noch da. Sie waren nicht getrennt. Der Wolf war Derek und Derek war der Wolf. Derek war zwei Beine und zu-viele-Gedanken-und-Gefühle, der Wolf war vier Beine und nur-das-Wesentliche. Manchmal verschwammen die Grenzen. Manchmal war mehr von dem einen da als von dem anderen, aber man konnte keinen von beiden verlieren. Eine Seele blieb eine Seele, selbst wenn sie ein bisschen ramponiert und angeschlagen war. Vom einen Ende des Spektrums zum anderen zu springen war lediglich eine Neuordnung von Prioritäten. Das Auge andererseits, mit all seinen Schichten und seiner Positionierung am Kopf, veränderte sich drastisch beim Wechsel von zweibeiniger Gestalt zu vierbeiniger Gestalt, und das war verantwortlich für den Unterschied zwischen einem dramatischen Aufflammen und bloßer Reflexion.

Aber es lohnte sich nicht, sich allein dafür auf zwei Beine aufzurichten, also schnaufte der Wolf nur spöttisch und warf Deaton-unheimlichschleicher einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. Er konnte auch in dieser Gestalt via Augenbraue kommunizieren. Wolfsaugenbrauen waren genauso beredt wie menschliche Augenbrauen. Man musste nur wissen, wie man sie einzusetzen hatte.

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn hinunter. „Ich sage nicht, dass er weg ist. Ich sage, dass jetzt, in diesem Moment, der Wolf die Kontrolle hat.“

„Und wie bekommen wir Derek zurück?“, fragte Sheriff. „Er kann schließlich nicht für immer so bleiben, oder?“

„Wüsste nicht warum nicht“, brummte Stiles und rieb das Ohr des Wolfes zwischen zwei Fingern; seine Finger übten genau den richtigen Druck aus, dass dem Wolf vor Wonne die Augen zufielen. Scott-Alpha schnaubte. Stiles gestikulierte wild mit der Hand, die nicht gerade wundervolle Dinge mit dem Wolfsohr anstellte. „Was denn? Das ist doch voll die Verbesserung. Er macht kein finsteres Gesicht, geht nicht mit irgendwelchen Psychos aus und treibt sich auch nicht an unhygienischen Orten rum. Immer noch ein bisschen paranoide, aber was will man machen. Jedenfalls ist es sehr viel leichter, mit ihm klarzukommen, wenn man sich seine Zuneigung mit Ohrenmassieren erkaufen kann.“

„Und du hast schon immer einen Hund haben wollen“, fügt Sheriff mit trockenem Humor hinzu.

„Und ich hab schon immer einen Hund haben wollen.“

Stiles war ein Arsch. Der Wolf hätte ihn dafür am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen, aber Stiles massierte gerade die äußerste Spitze seines Ohrs, und der Wolf wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, dass Stiles dann damit aufhören würde. Das war aber okay so, denn ausnahmsweise einmal war Scott-Alpha in sehr befriedigendem Maße empört für den Wolf.

„Er ist kein Hund, Stiles! Du kannst ihn nicht _behalten_.“

„Das wird er vielleicht müssen“, warf Deaton-unheimlichschleicher ein. Er hatte den Wolf die ganze Zeit über angestarrt, was zwar unhöflich war, aber andererseits nicht ganz so einschüchternd, als wenn es das halbe Rudel getan hätte. „Zumindest eine Weile lang. Die Fähigkeit, sich vollkommen in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, ist selten. Es gibt nur wenige Aufzeichnungen über die damit verbundenen Fallstricke. Ich werde ein paar Anrufe machen müssen. Bis dahin schlage ich vor, dass ihr Derek bei euch behaltet.“

Scott-Alpha schnitt eine Grimasse, schien das aber zu akzeptieren. „Er kann bei mir bleiben, schätze ich.“

„Nein, kann er nicht, Alter, du hast schon Isaac. Deine Mom rastet aus, wenn du ihr noch 'n Schnorrerwolf aufs Auge drückst“, unterbrach Stiles ihn, denn Stiles hatte null Respekt für Rudelhierarchie und absolut keine Hemmungen darin, seinem Alpha ins Wort zu fallen. So ein krasser Typ war Stiles. „Wir haben mehr Platz. Er kann auf dem Sofa schlafen. Das wird wie letztes Jahr, als wir den K-9 hatten. Wenn wir mit Gonzo fertig geworden sind, dann werden wir auch mit Derek fertig.“ Seine Finger gruben sich besitzergreifend in das Fell des Wolfs.

„Oh, bitte“, murrte Sheriff. „Gonzo war schrecklich. Es hat einen Grund, warum wir keinen Hund haben.“

„Aber er ist ja kein _Hund_ “, verkündete Stiles triumphierend. „Er ist ein _Werwolf_. In einer Notlage. Ein hilfsbedürftiger Werwolf, der im Moment in vierbeiniger Form feststeckt. Der nirgendwo anders hin kann.“

„Ja, Stiles, denn das ist so viel besser.“ Sheriff seufzte, aber seine Hand lag immer noch wie ein warmes, stetiges Gewicht auf dem Kopf des Wolfes, und sein Daumen rieb sanft über das weiche Fell in der Kuhle zwischen den Ohren des Wolfes. „Über wie lange sprechen wir hier? Einen Tag? Zwei? Oder sollten wir zusehen, dass wir für unseren illegalen Wolfsmischling die nötigen Unterlagen fälschen, bevor irgendein Idiot auf die Idee kommt, den Sheriff anzuschwärzen?“

„Ich kann Ihnen die nötigen Unterlagen zukommen lassen“, sagte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher. „Und Hundemarken. Sie können die Sachen morgen abholen. Bringen Sie Derek mit; ich muss ein paar Tests durchführen.“

„Tests?“ Stiles Griff wurde fester.

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt Mittel und Wege, einen Wolf daran zu hindern, sich in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln. Ich kann herausfinden, ob das hier der Fall ist, aber dazu brauche ich erst das nötige Zubehör. Das wird voraussichtlich ein paar Tage dauern. In der Zwischenzeit schlage ich vor, dass Sie ihm ein Halsband besorgen und sich mit für Wölfe geeignetem Futter eindecken. Ich kann Ihnen eine Liste geben.“

Sheriffs Hand hielt inne. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir so ganz wohl ist bei dem Gedanken, einem Werwolf ein Hundehalsband anzulegen. Ist das nicht herabwürdigend?“

„Ich fürchte, das wird er über sich ergehen lassen müssen.“ Deaton-unheimlichschleicher blickte dem Wolf erneut direkt in die Augen. Der Wolf kräuselte die Oberlippe und entblößte die Spitzen seiner Zähne. Deaton-unheimlichschleicher war, wenig überraschend, kein bisschen eingeschüchtert. „Sehen Sie es als eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme an. Und zwar nicht für Sie, sondern für ihn.“

„Okay.“ Sheriff richtete sich auf; er hatte den Gedanken offenbar akzeptiert. „Fassen Sie die Sache für mich zusammen. Wie bekommen wir das mit dem geringstmöglichen Trauma für alle Beteiligten hin?“

 

\-------

 

„Das stand nicht auf der Liste“, sagte Sheriff zwei Stunden und einen Einkauf später zweifelnd. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“

Stiles hing über die Badewanne gebeugt und goss eine seifige, blumig riechende, zähe Flüssigkeit ins Wasser, und er sah nur flüchtig auf. „Du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass er stinkt. Und, Junge, Junge, das tut er. Also können wir ihn in die Wanne stecken oder ihn draußen im Garten mit dem Schlauch abspritzen.“

Der Wolf winselte bei der Vorstellung. Nein, nein. Kaltes Wasser im Dunkeln entsprach nicht seiner Vorstellung von Spaß. Schaum und künstlicher Blumenduft waren vollkommen okay, solange es warmes Wasser dazu gab. Er konnte ein Blumenwolf sein. Außerdem sah der Schaum verlockend aus. Er blickte traurig zu Sheriff auf. Kein Gartenschlauch. Bitte.

Sheriff verzog das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Junge. Ich spreche kein Wölfisch. Aber wenn du nicht einverstanden bist, dann musst du nicht in die Wanne. Wir finden eine andere Lösung. Eine mit ein bisschen mehr Würde.“

„He“, beschwerte Stiles sich. „Ich bade doch auch. Baden ist total männlich und würdevoll. Außerdem entspannend. Du willst doch, dass er sich entspannt, oder? Natürlich willst du das. Niemand mag einen unentspannten Werwolf.“

„Er wäre vermutlich wesentlich weniger unentspannt, wenn du ihn etwas essen lassen würdest, bevor du ihn ins Wasser wirfst.“ Sheriff klang empört, was lieb war. Andererseits, Sheriff bekam auch erst dann Abendessen, wenn der Wolf sauber war. Seine Empörung war vermutlich nicht vollkommen uneigennützig.

Stiles drehte das Wasser ab und testete die Temperatur mit einem Finger, dann richtete er sich auf und setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück. „Nach dem Essen erst eine Stunde warten, bevor man ins Wasser geht.“

„Aber er springt hier ja nicht in ein Schwimmbecken“, brummte Sheriff.

„Ja, nee, ich glaub, wir haben beide aufs erste genug von Schwimmbecken“, stimmte Stiles zu. „Aber ernsthaft, meine Nase erträgt diesen Gestank nicht länger. Er riecht, als hätte er sich in 'nem Kadaver gewälzt. Und ich werde nicht zusammen mit Stinky McStinkerton essen. He, Derek. Baden?“

Warmes Wasser. Kein Gartenschlauch. Ja, ja. Der Wolf tapste eilig durch den Raum, und seine Krallen klackten auf dem Fliesen, bis er auf die flauschige Badematte trat, die sich wundervoll weich unter seinen Pfoten anfühlte. Aus dieser Entfernung trieb ihm der Blumengeruch beinahe die Tränen in die Augen, aber er krabbelte dennoch in die Badewanne, weil _baden_. _Schaum_.

 _Ohhhhhhh_.

Das war pure Wonne, reine Glückseligkeit. Warmes Wasser, Berge aus Schaum und dann, _dann_ zog Stiles sich das Hemd aus – nachdem er erst die Sprech-Maschine auf den Wolf gerichtet und eine Weile vor sich hin geklickt hatte (gar nicht zwanghaft, oder?) –, tauchte seine Hände ins Wasser und begann zu schrubben. Und zu rubbeln. Und zu kneten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Sheriff näher kam, offenbar angelockt von den zufriedenen, genießerischen Lauten, und mithalf. Sheriff hatte riesige Hände und sanfte Finger, und sie beide hatten absolut magische Hände. Der Wolf war definitiv in den Himmel gekommen.

„Langsam, langsam.“ Sheriff lachte leise, als die Beine des Wolfs unter ihm nachgaben, und er legte vorsichtig schützend seine Hände um den Kopf des Wolfes und hielt ihn sicher über Wasser. „Vorsichtig, Sportsfreund. Die Wanne ist rutschig.“

Der Wolf stöhnte. Rutschige Wannen interessierten ihn nicht die Bohne, nicht, wenn Stiles Blut und Schmutz aus seinem Fell wusch und Sheriff ihn sacht unterm Kinn kraulte, während er seinen Kopf hielt, und alles einfach so, so gut war. Er hätte schon vor ewigen Zeiten auf alle viere gehen sollen. Niemand war mehr so nett zu ihm gewesen, seit … Er hielt inne. _Nichtgut. Angstschmerz. Schuldgewicht. Nichtdenken._

Sheriffs Daumen rieben kreisförmig über die Wangen des Wolfes, und die Bösensachen gingen weg. Er leckte Sheriffs Arm, der absolut widerlich schmeckte – dieser Schaum war _nicht_ genießbar – und schnaufte dankbar.

Stiles schob den Schaum mit einem Arm beiseite, um einen Blick auf das Wasser darunter zu werfen, und stieß einen angewiderten Laut aus. „Das ist ja voll eklig. Was hast du gemacht, im Blut deiner Feinde gebadet?“

„Mach keine Witze darüber“, ächzte Sheriff. „Was, wenn er das getan hat?“ 

„Nee“, seufzte Stiles und zupfte vorsichtig eine Klette vom Bauch des Wolfs ab. „Bei Derek ist es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass das sein Blut ist.“

Das ließ Sheriff die Stirn runzeln. Er sah hinunter auf den Wolf, der in seliger Benommenheit zu ihm hoch blinzelte und ungeschickt erneut seinen Arm leckte. „Wie oft kommt es vor, dass er über und über mit seinem eigenen Blut bedeckt ist?“

„Soweit ich das weiß?“ Stiles zog an einem Knoten im Pelz des Wolf, fest genug, dass der Wolf knurrte. „Zu oft. Er ist ein ziemlich lausiger Kämpfer.“

Das war zwar ziemlich beleidigend, aber auch ziemlich wahr, also brummte der Wolf nur und warf Stiles einen missmutigen Blick zu. Stiles, weil er eben Stiles war, konterte mit zwei handvoll Schaum, die er dem Wolf auf den Kopf klatschte wie einen eigenartigen, schwerelosen Hut. Selbst Sheriff lachte schallend über den schielenden Wolf, als er versuchte, sich das anzusehen. Ernsthaft, diese beiden hatten einen ziemlich lausigen Sinn für Humor.

 

\-------

 

Mit den Stilinskis zusammen zu sein war super. Bisweilen auch demütigend, weil sie sich für so witzig hielten, während sie doch eigentlich nur ziemlich idiotisch waren. Aber ihre großen Hände waren immer sanft, und ihr freundschaftliches Gekabbel ließ sie glücklich riechen, was ansteckend war, und sie gaben dem Wolf ein überraschendes Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Irgendwann ließ Stiles das Wasser ab und spülte mit dem Duschkopf den Seifenschaum aus dem Pelz des Wolfs, vorsichtig, damit er keinen Schaum in die Augen bekam. Er spülte und spülte, bis die letzten Schaumreste weg waren, und die ganze Zeit über ruhte Sheriffs Hand warm und schwer auf dem Nacken des Wolfes, damit er sich nicht schütteln und so das Nasssein teilen konnte. Die dominierende Berührung lenkte ihn so ab, dass Stiles Zeit hatte, sich ein großes, rotes Badehandtuch zu schnappen und es über ihn zu werfen. Das Badetuch war flauschig und warm. Der Wolf fand das toll. Er fand das Badetuch toll und auch abgerubbelt zu werden, er fand den Haartrockner toll (beiß den Wind! Beiß ihn!) und am allertollsten fand er es, zwischen den Zehen abgetrocknet zu werden (Zehenmassage! Ja!).

Es fiel ihm trotzdem auf, dass ihnen hin und wieder kleine Ausrutscher passierten Dass sie vergaßen, dass er kein Hund war, obwohl sie das _wussten_. Es war nie für lange, und sie taten ihr Bestes, es zu vermeiden, und seine Würde und Privatsphäre zu wahren, wenn es doch passierte, aber beide nannten ihn ein, zwei Mal einen „braven Jungen“ und sprachen über ihn, als wäre er nicht da oder könnte sie nicht verstehen.

Die Ausrutscher _störten_ den Wolf nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Sie ärgerten ihn ein bisschen, auf eine _he-ich-bin-gleich-hier_ Art, aber gleichzeitig waren sie auch entspannend. Niemand erwartete irgendwelchen Input von ihm, niemand erwartete, dass er Geheimnisse teilte oder Dinge erklärte, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte oder an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Niemand sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Außenseiter oder ein Eindringling oder ein steiler Zahn oder ein nutzloses, elendiges Exemplar eines Werwolfs. Er war nicht gezwungen, sorgsam darauf zu achten, Abstand zwischen sich und anderen zu halten, wurde oft und großzügig und ohne Gewalt oder Verachtung berührt und ausnahmsweise einmal richtete sich Stiles' scharfe Zunge gegen andere. Es war sehr schön.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war es dem Wolf gestattet, an einer Familienmahlzeit teilzunehmen … wenn auch nicht mit am Tisch. Sheriff hätte es ihm erlaubt, aber Stiles warf einen Blick auf die rohen Rippenknochen und verkündete, dass – neue Abendessensregel – nichts auf den Tisch kam, das nicht entweder gekocht oder Sushi war. Sheriff verteidigte den Wolf, denn er sah es als grob unhöflich an, einen Gast zu zwingen, von einem Teller am Boden zu essen. Sheriff war derzeit der Favorit des Wolfs.

„Ich brauche kein besonderes Bewusstseinstraining, um zu wissen, dass das rassistisch ist. Spezizistisch. Wie auch immer“, blaffte Sheriff. „Wenn er in Menschengestalt wäre, würden wir ihn ja auch nicht dazu zwingen, vom Boden zu essen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so etwas ernsthaft vorschlägst, Stiles. So habe ich dich nicht erzogen.“

Stiles brachte es auf beeindruckende Weise fertig, mit dem ganzen Körper zu gestikulieren, eine Bewegung, die damit endete, dass er mit beiden Händen in Richtung der Rippenknochen winkte. „Das ist _rohes Fleisch_ , Dad“, fauchte er. „Es sieht aus wie _Leichenteile_. Warte, das _sind_ Leichenteile! Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich beim Abendessen keine Leichenteile anstarren will. Wenn er in Menschengestalt wäre, hätte ich absolut kein Problem damit, dass er mit uns am Tisch isst, weil er dann nämlich keine _Leichenteile_ essen würde. Alles zu seiner Zeit und am richtigen Ort und so, okay?“

„Ich will beim Abendessen auch nicht auf Rosenkohl starren, aber rate mal, was auf meinem Teller liegt“, schoss Sheriff zurück. „Und dennoch sitze ich hier und esse am Tisch, und nicht draußen im Garten.“

So befriedigend es auch war, dass jemand bereit und willens war, sich wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten für ihn einzusetzen, es gefiel dem Wolf nicht, der Grund für Unstimmigkeiten zwischen diesen beiden zu sein. Außerdem hatte er solchen Hunger, dass es ihm völlig egal war, wo er aß, solange es etwas Richtiges zu essen gab. Keine Grashüpfer. So schnappte er sich mit einem Reißzahn die Tüte und zog sie auf den Fußboden, dann setzte er sich neben sie und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, um zu zeigen, dass er kein Problem damit hatte, hier unten zu essen. Ernsthaft. Man konnte an schlimmeren Orten essen. Man konnte definitiv schlimmere _Dinge_ essen. Mal ehrlich, es war sehr viel besser als das, was auf den Tellern der Menschen lag. Sheriff hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, was das Kohlgedöns anging.

Letztendlich aßen die Stilinskis ihren Geflügelsalat wie zivilisierte Menschen, während der Wolf es sich unter dem Tisch gemütlich machte und an den Rippen kaute. Sie schmeckten sehr gut. Und die Art, wie Stiles jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn ein Knochen zwischen den Zähnen des Wolfes knackte, war ein zusätzlicher Bonus. Die Knochen selbst aß der Wolf nicht – so ausgehungert war er dann doch wieder nicht –, aber er machte es sich zum Prinzip, jeden einzelnen davon zu zerbeißen, denn der laufende Kommentar über ihm war zum Weglachen komisch.

 

\-------

 

In dieser ersten Nacht versuchte der Wolf, auf der Couch zu schlafen. Er versuchte es wirklich. Die Kissen rochen nach Stiles und Sheriff und, etwas schwächer, nach Scott-Alpha, und das war gut. Das war es. Es war nur so, dass die Gerüche Abwesenheitsgerüche waren, nicht-hier Gerüche – zwar trösteten sie den Wolf und halfen ihm, einzuschlafen, aber sie halfen kein bisschen dabei, die Alpträume fernzuhalten. Er hätte vermutlich mit ihnen rechnen müssen. Seit seiner Flucht aus dem Käfig hatte er nicht viel geschlafen, und in den wenigen Stunden, die er während seiner Wanderung nach Hause geruht hatte, hatte er entweder nur kurz gedöst oder war in den tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf der absoluten Erschöpfung gefallen.

Nun war es nicht so, als ob Alpträume an sich etwas Neues waren. Schlaf war die Zeit, in der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart aufeinander trafen und ihre Probleme aushandelten. Manchmal, wenn der Wolf Glück hatte, waren das einfache Dinge, wie zum Beispiel der gute, alte „oh, oh, fang das Kaninchen!“ Standardtraum eines jeden Raubtiers oder Erinnerungen an Rudelkuscheln und lange Sommertage. Oft genug aber waren es Dinge, die er ganz, ganz tief irgendwo in sich vergraben hatte, die unruhig wurden und aus all ihren Löchern krochen, um die geschwärzten, leeren Räume heimzusuchen, die das Feuer hinterlassen hatte. 

Das erste Mal, als der Wolf aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, war er halbwegs durch ein Kissen, der Stoff zerfetzt und die Füllung überall verteilt. Es dauerte einen panischen Moment lang, bis er sich orientiert hatte und seine zuckenden Kiefer aus dem zerstörten Material lösen konnte, dann einen weiteren, um den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken und sein Abendessen bei sich zu behalten. Kein Kotzen auf der Couch. Kein Kotzen in diesem Haus, Punkt. Wenn er sich nicht im Krisenmodus befand, hatte Stiles es in der Regel nicht so mit Körperflüssigkeiten. Er würde sich vermutlich ebenfalls übergeben müssen, und dann musste Sheriff allein saubermachen.

Das Kissen allerdings war erledigt und zwar gründlich. Der Wolf sah sich schuldbewusst um, dann sammelte er alle Einzelteile und Fetzen ein und legte sie auf einen ordentlichen Haufen unter dem Sofatisch, wo niemand darüber fallen würde. Zumindest hoffte er das – bei Stiles konnte man schließlich nie genau wissen. Er kroch zurück auf die Couch, vergrub seine Schnauze in der Spalte zwischen Armlehne und Sitzkissen, wo Stiles' Geruch am intensivsten war – vermutlich aufgrund der Socke, die dort steckte – und schlief wieder ein.

Das nächste Mal wachte er auf, weil er offenbar im Schlaf versucht hatte, wegzurennen, sich mit den Pfoten abgedrückt hatte und mit dem Kopf voran gegen die Armlehne gerummst war. Der einzige Grund, warum sich das Sofa nicht überschlug, war, dass er von der Lehne abprallte und wie ein Sack wild um sich schlagender Kartoffeln auf der Sitzfläche landete, mit klingelnden Ohren, wild hämmerndem Herzen und fest eingekniffener Rute.

Sein zweibeiniges Selbst wäre aufgestanden und hätte den Rest der Nacht gelesen oder trainiert, aber sein vierbeiniges Selbst hatte es nicht so mit Büchern und sah keinen Grund darin, Trübsal zu blasen oder vor sich hin zu brüten, wenn es andere Alternativen gab. Er rollte sich mit einem Grunzlaut von der Couch und tappte aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf, folgte unbeirrbar zwei vertrauten Fährten. Beide Schlafzimmertüren waren geschlossen, aber nicht abgeschlossen, und sie öffneten sich augenblicklich, als er mit einer Pfote auf die Türklinke drückte. Im Grunde genommen eine Invasion des Privatreviers, etwas, das in Werwolfrudeln strenge Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte. Aber Menschen wussten das in der Regel nicht. Auch war ihm kein Raum ausdrücklich verboten worden, von daher fühlte er sich sicher genug, ein paar Grenzen zu überschreiten, die er normalerweise respektiert hätte.

Der Wolf spähte zuerst in Stiles' Zimmer und prallte gegen eine regelrechte Wand aus Stiles-Duft, vielschichtig und intensiv, der alles durchdrang. Der Geruch konzentrierte sich an einer bestimmten Stelle, und so blinzelte der Wolf durch den Geruch und zur Sicht und … jepp: Stiles lag ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett wie eine Katze, die Anspruch auf ein Hundebett erhob – Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, Beine gespreizt, die Laken um seine unruhigen Glieder verknäult und Kopf über den Rand der Matratze hängend, Mund offen und nass. Es war ein seltsam ansprechendes Bild, aber es bedeutete auch, dass absolut keinen Platz für einen verdammt großen Wolf war.

Also dann Sheriff.

Der Wolf trabte auf geräuschlosen Pfoten den Flur hinunter, stupste Sheriffs Tür auf und entdeckte den Mann fein säuberlich zusammengerollt auf einer Seite seines extrabreiten Doppelbettes. Sein Bau war nicht ganz so durchtränkt von seinem Geruch, denn offensichtlich benutzte er ihn fast nur zum Schlafen und zur Selbstbefriedigung. Auf gewisse Art war der Raum privater als Stiles', auf der anderen Seite aber auch unpersönlicher. Außerdem beanspruchte er nicht die komplette Breite seines Bettes, und er schlief tief und fest und strahlte dabei eine Ruhe aus, die auf die müde Seele auf seiner Türschwelle einladend wirkte. Perfekt. Sheriff rührte sich nicht einmal, als der Wolf aufs Bett sprang und sich zusammenrollte. Mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit und tiefer Zufriedenheit sank der Wolf, an den breiten Rücken Sheriffs geschmiegt, in den Schlaf.

Das dritte Mal wurde der Wolf nicht aus einem Alptraum geweckt, sondern weil ihm ein Knie so brutal in den Rücken gerammt wurde, dass er Sternchen sah. Er fuhr hoch und wirbelte herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen und panisch vor Angst, dass er Sheriff doch beleidigt hatte, dass er ihm zu nahe getreten war, weil er uneingeladen in sein Bett gekrochen war. Sheriff war der Alpha im Haus, und Alphas konnten gnadenlos sein, wenn sie in der Hierarchie tiefer stehende Rudelmitglieder in ihre Schranken verwiesen. Der Wolf war bereit, sich zu ducken und auf den Rücken zu rollen, seinen Bauch zu präsentieren, vielleicht ein bisschen zu winseln. Er kannte die Regeln des Baus ja noch nicht. Er hatte nur Trost gesucht. Er war sich seines Ranges wohl bewusst und hatte in keinster Weise vor, wieder aufzusteigen. Einmal Alpha sein hatte ihm mehr als gereicht, herzlichen Dank. Das würde er nicht noch mal machen.

Sheriff grunzte, schmatzte mit den Lippen, dann drehte er sich wieder um und erwischte dabei die Nase des Wolfs mit einer durch die Luft sausenden Hand. Ah. Ein Zufall. Erleichtert rollte der Wolf sich wieder zusammen, klemmte sich die Pfoten unter die Brust und schlief wieder ein.

Das vierte Mal wachte er auf, weil Sheriff sich auf den Wolf gerollt hatte, ihn umklammerte wie einen Teddybären und ihn zwischen den Kissen beinahe erstickte, während er ihm sonor ins Ohr schnarchte. Der Wolf wand sich keuchend und zerzaust aus dem Klammergriff heraus. Ein Ohr zuckte irritiert, und er sah den schlafenden Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er sah nicht _aus_ wie ein unruhiger Schläfer. Es musste ein Zufall gewesen sein.

Als Sheriff ihn das nächste Mal weckte, weil er ihm einen Ellbogen gegen das Kinn rammte, musste der Wolf den Tatsachen schließlich ins Auge sehen. Sheriff war ein entsetzlich schlechter Bettgefährte. Große klasse, wenn er wach war, aber im Schlaf eine ernsthafte Bedrohung. Mit einem Seufzen akzeptierte der Wolf seine Niederlage, rollte aus der Schusslinie und schlich aus dem Bett, um einen sichereren Schlafplatz zu finden.

Dieser stellte sich als Stiles' Rücken heraus, denn das war der einzige Platz in Stiles' Bett, an dem er vor knochigen Knien und großen Füßen, spitzen Ellbogen und herumfliegenden Händen sicher war. Nachdem er sich erst einmal an die konstanten Bewegungen unter sich gewöhnt hatte, war es überraschend gemütlich. Ein bisschen wie ein Wasserbett (Große-Stadt, Laura-Krallen, nicht-gut), nur knubbeliger und schnaufiger. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen legte der Wolf seinen Kopf auf Stiles' festen kleinen Hintern und sank in tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Er träumte von Grashüpfern, die auf Fischen über Flüsse aus Curly Fries glitten.

Stiles übte eindeutig einen schlechter Einfluss auf ihn aus.

 

\-------

 

„Ooo-kay“, sagte Sheriff und sah auf die Papiere in seiner Hand hinunter. Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt, und er kniff auf sehr sheriffhafte Art und Weise die Augen zusammen. Er roch nach Argwohn und Ärger, ein intensiver, scharf-bitterer Geruch mit Pfeffernoten. Selbst in den Dunstschwaden der unangenehmen Tierarztpraxisgerüche war er noch ziemlich stark. „Ich sehe ein, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelt und dass wir Sie um Hilfe gebeten haben –“

Selbst der Wolf konnte das „aber“ laut und deutlich kommen hören. Er lehnte sich an Stiles' Bein – von hier aus hatte man die beste Aussicht, denn Stiles hatte eine Gabe dafür, in jedem Raum die strategisch denkbar günstigste Position zu beziehen – und sah von Sheriff zu Deaton-unheimlichschleicher und zurück.

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher machte ein freundlich neutrales Gesicht, mit arglosen Augen und höflich fragendem Ausdruck. „Ja, das haben Sie.“

Die Falten auf Sheriffs Stirn wurden tiefer. „Als Sie ,Unterlagen' gesagt haben, dachte ich an so etwas wie Adoptionspapiere. Das hier –“ er wedelte vorwurfsvoll mit dem Stapel Papier „– ist das volle Programm. Sie haben die Anmeldebestätigung für den Kennel Club hier drin. Stammbaum, Identifikationsnummer. Die Visitenkarte des Züchters. Alles. Das ist das Hundeäquivalent einer komplett neuen Identität.“

„Natürlich“, stimmte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher mit einem Achselzucken zu. „Wir können schließlich nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand die Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Haltung in Frage stellt. Einen Wolf dürfen Sie nicht als Haustier halten. Auf der anderen Seite ist es aber vollkommen legal, einen Husky zu haben. Besonders einen mit einem so guten Stammbaum.“ 

Der Wolf war hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz und Affront. Auf der einen Seite, ja, er hatte den _besten_ Stammbaum, er war schließlich ein Hale. Früher hatte er sogar seine Herkunft über zwölf Generationen hinweg aufsagen können, bis zurück zu der Zeit, als das Rudel noch als das Halkias Rudel aus Arta, Griechenland bekannt war. Auf der anderen Seite … _Kennel Club_? Ernsthaft?

Sheriff hatte weniger ein Problem mit dem Inhalt der Unterlagen als viel mehr mit ihrer Existenz. „Ich bin nicht sicher, was mich mehr beunruhigt“, sagte er. „Die Tatsache, dass Sie vollkommen legal aussehende, gefälschte Unterlagen für einen Werwolf organisieren können, oder dass Sie dafür weniger als 24 Stunden gebraucht haben.“

„Oh, ich habe die Unterlagen schon seit Jahren“, sagte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. „Ich musste sie nur auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Sie haben nur deshalb so lange warten müssen, weil es eine Weile gedauert hat, sicherzustellen, dass die Informationen auch bei den entsprechenden Behörden angekommen sind und notfalls von ihnen bestätigt werden können.“

Sheriff starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich an Stiles. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt – und ich kann nicht glauben, dass _ich_ das sage, aber –, dass er nur eine Druide ist. Ich kann mich sehr deutlich daran erinnern, dass er als Druide auf dem Schachbrett stand. Mit einem kleinen blauen Post-It und allem.“

Stiles seufzte. „Ja, Deaton ist dazu geboren, mein Klassifikationssystem durcheinander zu bringen. Man gewöhnt sich dran.“

Sein Vater bezweifelte das ganz offensichtlich, aber er war nett genug, das nicht laut zu sagen. Stattdessen sah er Deaton-unheimlichschleicher finster an. „Sie hätten Ihre kriminellen Neigungen ruhig einmal erwähnen können.“

„Sie sind der Sheriff“, erwiderte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher vollkommen ungerührt. „Je weniger Sie wissen, desto besser. Ich benötige dann Ihre Unterschrift hier und hier.“

Mit einem Seufzen, das deutlich machte, dass er sich sehr schlecht behandelt fühlte, legte Sheriff die Papiere ab und setzte seinen Friedrich Wilhelm auf die gestrichelte Linie. „War es das?“

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher lächelte, als er sich umdrehte und eine vollgepackte Plastiktüte vom Tresen hob. „Fast. Hier sind ein paar der wichtigsten Dinge. Halsband, Marke, Leine. Sie können mir alles wiederbringen, wenn Derek wieder auf zwei Beinen läuft. Oh, und ich habe auch eine Klokiste mit eingepackt. In seiner jetzigen Gestalt wird es ihm leichter fallen, die zu benutzen.“

Der Wolf protestierte nicht, aber seine Ohren sanken ein wenig herab, als eine vage Verlegenheit, Produkt seiner mehr menschlichen Empfindungen, ihn wie eine Woge durchströmte. Andererseits, er war heute Morgen erst beinahe mit dem Hintern voran ins Klo gerutscht, und er hatte sich fast in seine zweibeinige Gestalt zurückverwandelt, um ein Feststecken in dieser würdelosen Position zu verhindern. Der Garten der Stilinskis war zu klein, als das er mehr verkraftet hätte als eine gelegentliche Benutzung, selbst wenn er die Beweise verbuddelte, und die Wälder waren nicht nahe genug, um mal eben schnell hinter einem Busch zu verschwinden. Im Großen und Ganzen war die Kiste also keine schlechte Idee.

„Jepp, ich werde dich bis in alle Ewigkeit dafür auslachen, sobald du wieder zurück bist“, sagte Stiles zum Wolf und zupfte an einem Ohr, bis es sich wieder aufstellte. Dann nahm er sich das andere vor. Stiles schien eine leichte Ohrfixierung zu haben. Nicht, dass der Wolf da ein Problem mit gehabt hätte. „Du könntest das verhindern, weißt du. Verwandel dich zurück … keine Klokiste, kein Spott. Klingt das gut?“

Klang wie der billige Versuch, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mit etwas Minderwertigem zufrieden zu geben. Sich zurückzuverwandeln bedeutete, in seinen leeren Bau zurückzukehren und wieder viel zu viel nachzudenken und entweder die ganze Zeit Angst zu haben oder aufzugeben und sich resigniert zu fühlen. Er würde problemlos und gerne auf allen vieren bleiben und in ein Katzenklo kacken, wenn das bedeutete, dass er bei Stiles und Sheriff bleiben konnte, ständig gestreichelt und geknuddelt wurde und ihren Bau teilen durfte, ihre Wärme. Wenn es bedeutete, dass er _gemocht_ wurde, und wenn auch nur wegen seines flauschigen Fells. Weniger Kummer, weniger Zweifel, weniger Einsamkeit. Weniger Möglichkeiten, schlechte Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nö. Her mit der Klokiste.

„Wie du willst“, sagte Stiles, nicht im Mindesten überrascht oder verärgert über den Mangel an Kooperation. Er hörte auf, am Ohr des Wolfs zu ziehen, und fing stattdessen an, es zu massieren, womit er unwissentlich bewies, dass der Wolf recht hatte. Stiles hätte im _Leben_ nicht Derekalterarschlochs Ohr massiert. „He, können wir uns auch so ein Quietschespielzeug ausleihen, ja?“

„Nein, das könnt ihr definitiv nicht“, sagte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher fest und warf Stiles einen strengen Blick zu. „Vergiss nicht, ihr habt es hier mit einer Person zu tun. Wir versuchen, ihm dabei zu helfen, wieder eine menschliche Denkweise anzunehmen, und nicht, noch mehr Tier zu werden. Eine Badezimmerhilfe kann dabei helfen. Quietschespielzeuge tun das nicht.“

„Wo wir davon sprechen. Wie lange, glauben Sie, wird es dauern, bis er sich zurückverwandelt?“, fragte Sheriff und nahm die Tüte widerstrebend entgegen. Er spähte hinein und verzog das Gesicht. Sein Geruch war der von saurem Toffee, angewidert und schwermütig und verlegen und besorgt und allgemein ziemlich hin- und hergerissen. „Gibt es ein Zeitlimit? Einen Punkt, ab dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt?“

„Es gibt Fälle, in denen Werwölfe wild geblieben sind“, gab Deaton-unheimlichschleicher zu. Sein Blick fand den des Wolfs und hielt ihn einen Augenblick lang fest. Sein Geruch war immer noch nicht von den Gerüchen der Tierarztpraxis zu unterscheiden, aber nach einem kurzen Moment lächelte er, ohne Zähne zu zeigen. Es war ein unerwartet gütiges Lächeln. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns diesem Punkt auch nur ansatzweise nähern. Derek ist nicht allein in der Wildnis, er ist weiß Gott wie weit gelaufen, um hierher zurückzukommen, und er hat Sie aufgespürt. Das ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich tun kann, um ihm zu helfen. Warum bringen Sie ihn nicht nachmittags, während Scott hier ist, vorbei? Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Sheriff zu. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten? Wann ist der nächste Vollmond? Wird der ein Problem sein? Braucht er ein besonderes Shampoo oder Zahnpasta? Und was bedeutet das Kissenkauen? Ich dachte, wir hätten den Mist mit Gonzo hinter uns gelassen.“

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das Kauen auf Gegenständen kann verschiedene Ursachen haben, von Ängstlichkeit bis hin zu Langeweile. Aber es ist ein natürlicher Instinkt, es sollte also kein Problem darstellen, es sei denn, er fängt an, es neurotisch zu tun. Hat er in der Nähe des Kissens geschlafen?“

„Ja“, sagte Stiles, plötzlich lebhaft. „Ja, zuerst hat er unten auf dem Sofa geschlafen, und das Kissen lag da drauf.“

Die Augenbraue wanderte höher. Deaton-unheimlichschleicher strahlte Interesse aus, mehr, als es dem Wolf lieb war. „Zuerst?“

„Ja, irgendwann hat er beschlossen, dass es lustiger wäre, mich als Matratze zu missbrauchen. Und lassen Sie mich Ihnen eins sagen, er ist verdammt _schwer_.“

Und Stiles' Rücken war knochig. Und Stiles zappelte im Schlaf wie ein hyperaktiver Welpe. _Und_ Stiles schnarchte. Wie ein Bär. Ätsch.

„Hmmmm“, machte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher und sah den Wolf fragend an. „Das ist interessant.“ Der Wolf legte die Ohren zurück und bleckte die Zähne, denn Neugierde von Deaton-unheimlichschleicher fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie eine Drohung. Deaton-unheimlichschleicher wandte den Blick ab und lächelte nichtssagend. „Sowohl Hunde als auch Wölfe können sehr lebhaft träumen. Vielleicht hatte er einen Alptraum oder er hat von einer Jagd geträumt. Ich würde mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen.“

„Was ist mit dem Rest?“, fragte Sheriff.

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass er sich bald wieder zurückverwandelt“, sagte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher, „von daher sollte es nicht nötig sein, ihn noch einmal zu baden. Aber für den Fall der Fälle habe ich Ihnen ein paar Pröbchen eines Bio-Hunde-Shampoos mit in die Tüte gepackt. Außerdem empfehle ich, dass Sie ihm jeden Tag die Zähne putzen. Jede Zahnpasta ist dazu geeignet. Hunde benötigen regelmäßige Zahnpflege und besondere Produkte dafür, aber Derek ist ein Werwolf. Sein Körper kümmert sich sehr viel effizienter um sich selbst, und er kann sich den Mund ausspülen. Hauptsächlich dient das Zähneputzen dazu, dass sein Mund besser riecht.“

„Ich wollte schon TicTac vorschlagen“, warf Stiles hilfsbereit ein. Da er in der letzten Zeit mit seiner Nase nicht mal in die Nähe des Munds des Wolfes gekommen war befand der Wolf das für Unsinn.

Sheriff ebenfalls. „Bitte, im Vergleich zu Gonzo ist er gar nichts.“

„Auch wieder wahr“, räumte Stiles ein. „Und der Lavendel gibt ihm eine besondere Note.“

Ja, wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, war der Duft des Schaumbads das olfaktorische Äquivalent des Klammergriffs von Babyopossums. Der Wolf hatte an diesem Morgen bemerkt, dass er ein wenig so roch wie der Kleiderschrank seiner Großmutter … oder zumindest wie der Kleiderschrank seiner Großmutter und Stilinksi. Die Kombination war ein wenig eigenartig, denn weder Stiles noch Sheriff hatten eine besonders blumige Herznote, aber andererseits erinnerte der Geruch den Wolf an sein altes Rudel und die vielen Stunden, die er, unter dem schäbigen Quilt seiner Oma zusammengerollt, in besagtem Kleiderschrank gedöst hatte. Die Erinnerung war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, ein kurzes Aufblitzen, süß und wertvoll, und er steckte sie sorgsam wieder weg, als sie drohte, die (schwarzascheschmerz) bösen Gefühle aufzuwecken.

„Der Mond sollte ihn nicht weiter beeinflussen“, sagte Deaton-unheimlichschleicher, bevor Stiles und Sheriff die Gonzo vs. Wolf Diskussion wieder aufnehmen konnten. Schade. Der Wolf schnitt im Vergleich sehr gut ab, und er hörte gern, wie sehr sie ihn dem ehemaligen K-9 vorzogen. „Er hat sich bereits in die animalischste Gestalt des Werwolfs verwandelt. Wenn er beim nächsten Vollmond immer noch auf vier Beinen läuft, gehen Sie eine große Runde mit ihm laufen, bevor der Mond aufgeht, und besorgen Sie ihm ein paar Ochsenziemer, auf denen er kauen kann.“

„Werden Ochsenziemer nicht aus –“

„Das wird ihn nicht stören, Stiles.“

„Aber –“

„Du kannst ihn gerne hier lassen oder ihn Scott geben, wenn du nicht glaubst, dass du mit der Situation zurecht kommst“, schlug Deaton-unheimlichschleicher höflich vor.

Der Wolf war tief befriedigt über die Welle aus Schock-Empörung-Ablehnung-Besitzanspruch, die diese Worte in sowohl Stiles als auch Sheriff hervorrief, und prompt erwiderten sie einstimmig:

„Er bleibt bei uns.“

Der Wolf bellte seine Zustimmung und lehnte sich schwerer gegen Stiles, einfach nur, um zu spüren, wie Stiles sein Gewicht verlagerte und zurücklehnte. Es fühlte sich gut an, gewollt zu werden. Nein, er würde nicht wieder auf zwei Beine zurückkehren, keine Chance, absolut nicht. Sie hatten den zweibeinigen Derek nicht gewollt (okay, Stiles schon, aber es war ein eigenartiger, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhender Kreislauf aus Ärger-Lust-Gereiztheit-Lust-Wut zwischen ihnen gewesen, und sie hatten es beide besser gewusst, als die Sache anzusprechen), aber sie hatten beide eine Schwäche für große Pfoten, weiches Fell und flauschige Ohren. Vielleicht auch für die Sache mit dem nonverbal-sein. Stiles zumindest hatten die meisten Dinge, die Derekalterarschloch gesagt hatte, nicht gefallen. Niemandem hatte die gefallen. Nicht mal Derekalterarschloch, um ehrlich zu sein. Es war leicht, seine menschliche Stimme aufzugeben.

Er wusste, dass er nicht ewig die einfache, urwüchsige Denkart des Wolfs beibehalten konnte – er war bereits engagiert, interessiert, hatte in Gedanken automatisch umgeschaltet, um leichter mit den Mitgliedern seines neuen Rudels interagieren zu können –, aber er konnte dem Drang widerstehen, sich zu strecken, das Fell abzuschütteln und aufrecht zu stehen. Er konnte sich weigern, Anspruch zu erheben auf den Namen, auf die Vergangenheit. Konnte stattdessen in diesem Zwischenstadium bleiben, sich an dieser einfachen Denkweise festklammern, die ihn zu einem Wolf machte. Konnte der nicht-wirklich-ein-Hund sein, den sie wollten. Und wenn er brav genug war, süß und unterwürfig genug, wenn er keinen Ärger machte und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, dann vergaßen sie vielleicht, dass er einmal mehr (oder weniger, je nachdem, von welcher Sicht aus man es betrachtete) gewesen war. Vielleicht würden sie ihn für immer bleiben lassen.

 

\--------

 

Irgendwann musste Sheriff zurück zur Arbeit, aber er ging nur widerwillig und erst, nachdem er dem Wolf etwa dreimal zum Abschied die Ohren gezaust hatte. Dann kam er umgehend wieder zurück ins Haus, um Stiles daran zu erinnern, mehr Wolffutter zu kaufen. Und Menschenfutter. Und die gute Katzenstreu. Aber niemandem im Geschäft zu sagen, dass die für den Wolf war, denn das würde den Wolf vermutlich in Verlegenheit bringen. Ach ja, und Ochsenziemer, denn der Wolf würde vermutlich etwas zum darauf Herumkauen haben wollen, ganz unabhängig von der Mondphase. Übrigens, wusste Stiles, dass Wölfe Schädel zerbeißen konnten? So stark waren ihre Kiefer. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, vielleicht sollten sie auch ein paar Geweihe besorgen. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Stiles ihn durch die Tür schob.

„Versuch, nicht wieder entführt zu werden“, sagte Sheriff von der Veranda aus, dann ging er mit einem Seufzen.

Stiles lehnte sich einen Moment lang gegen die Tür, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er sie gerade vor einer Horde geifernder Orks zugeschlagen, und sah den Wolf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Tschuldige. Das macht die Flausch-und-Knopfaugen-Kombi, glaub ich.“ Er räusperte sich. „Außerdem hat er, ähm, er hat sich ziemlich viel mit Chris unterhalten darüber, was Werwolfjäger mit gefangenen Wölfen so anstellen, und ich glaub nicht, dass es ihm sehr gefallen hat, was er gehört hat.“ Seine Augen huschten zur Seite, und er drückte sich von der Tür ab und ging zur Küche. „Mir auch nicht“, gestand er kaum hörbar.

Und das von dem Jungen, der ihm einmal, als er fast gestorben wäre, damit gedroht hatte, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen. Sie waren seitdem weit gekommen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der großmäulige Mensch mit der „Du-kannst-mich-mal“-Einstellung eines Tages der Liebling des Wolfs sein würde?

Er trabte Stiles schwanzwedelnd und mit einem Schnaufen hinterher und folgte ihm durch die Küche. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Stiles machte – er öffnete ziellos Schränke und Schubladen und den Kühlschrank –, aber er war fest entschlossen zu helfen. Sie gingen einkaufen? Er konnte die Tüten tragen. Er hatte einen der stärksten Kiefer im Tierreich, Sheriff hatte das selbst gesagt. Oh, suchte Stiles nach seinem Autoschlüssel? Der war in seiner Jackentasche, und die Jacke lag auf der Couch.

Der Wolf trabte ins Wohnzimmer, schob seine Nase durch Stiles' Taschen, bis er den Schlüssel gefunden hatte und musste sich dann einen Moment lang hinsetzen und durchatmen, bis er den Kopf wieder frei hatte. Das war eine ordentliche Dosis Stiles-Duft auf einmal gewesen. Gut, aber schwindelerregend. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und der Schlüssel klapperte und schlug gegen seine Schnauze, dann eilte er zurück in die Küche, wo Stiles … in Deaton-unheimlichschleichers Tüte herumwühlte. O-kay. Es war nicht die Klokiste, die er suchte, denn die stand schon im Gäste-WC, also was –?

Stiles holte ein dickes Lederhalsband aus der Tüte, und die Rute des Wolfs klemmte sich von ganz allein zwischen seine Beine. Oh. Nein. Er ließ den Schlüssel fallen und sich mit einem Winseln auf den Bauch. Sie konnten ihn dazu zwingen, ein Halsband zu tragen, aber sie konnten ihn nicht dazu zwingen, es mit Würde über sich ergehen zu lassen. Zum Glück sah Stiles auch nicht sehr begeistert aus.

„Seh ich genauso“, murmelte er und drehte das Ding in der Hand hin und her. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich glaube, ich hab das mal auf 'ner ziemlich dubiosen Website gesehen.“ Er angelte seine kleine Sprech-Maschine – Handy, so hieß das, Handy – aus der hinteren Hosentasche und tippte mit einem Finger darauf. „Scott?“

_Bin schon unterwegs, bin schon unterwegs! Tut mir leid, Mom wollte, dass ich das Bett für sie umstelle._

Stiles verzog das Gesicht. „Wow. Schon wieder? Bekommt es immer noch nicht genug Morgensonne ab?“

_Ich glaub, sie guckt einfach gern zu, wie ich das verdammte Ding hochhebe. Aber ich bin schon unterwegs. Fast. Ich bin fast unterwegs._

„He, warte“, rief Stiles. „Kannst du beim Tiermarkt vorbeifahren und ein Halsband für Derek holen? Ein vernünftiges? Das Ding, das Deaton uns gegeben hat, sieht aus wie aus einem Bondagekatalog.“

_Iih, Stiles!_

Stiles verdrehte die Augen. „Hol ihm einfach was, das weniger pervers aussieht, okay? Ist ja nicht so, als ob er das Ding wirklich braucht.“

 _Okay._ Auf Scott-Alphas Seite rieb Stoff über Leder, dann knarzte Metall, als Gewicht es belastete. _Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann._

„Oh, und eine Hundebürste! Eine gute. Nicht so ein billiges Plastikding. Ich kann dir das Geld dafür wiedergeben, wenn du herkommst – hast du genug Geld dabei?“

 _Ich kann's auf Deaton anschreiben lassen_ , sagte Scott-Alpha. _Er bekommt Rabatt. Sonst noch was?_

„Ochsenziemer. Rehgeweihe. Cheetos.“

Die Geräusche von Bewegungen am anderen Ende hörten auf. _Ich glaub nicht, dass du ihm Cheetos zu essen geben solltest. Davon muss er vermutlich kotzen._

„Die Cheetos sind für mich“, sagte Stiles mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich hab sie mir verdient. Ein Wort, Scott: _Klokiste_.“ Er hielt inne, sah auf den Wolf hinunter und sackte in sich zusammen. „Oh, zum Teufel. Weißt du was, bring auch 'ne Tüte Leckerlies mit. Ich glaub, das Klokistentrauma gilt für uns beide.“ 

Der Wolf seufzte tief und legte den Kopf schwer auf seine Pfoten. Das Leben war hart.

„Du könntest dich auch einfach wieder zurückverwandeln“, sagte Stiles zu ihm, nachdem Scott-Alpha pflichtbewusst die Bestellungen wiederholt und dann aufgelegt hatte, um Stiles' Anordnungen Folge zu leisten. Toller Alpha. „Wir könnten die Scheißkiste mit 'nem Hammer zusammenschlagen und gut ist.“

Oder der Wolf konnte sich zusammenreißen, lernen, die Toilette zu benutzen, ohne Schwanz voran im Abfluss zu verschwinden, und bei den Stilinksis bleiben. Wenn er ein paar Monate lang durchhalten konnte, würden sie sich so sehr an ihn gewöhnen, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte, ihn zu behalten. Das war der Plan, und daran hielt er fest. Es war eine gute Idee, die beste, die er seit Jahren gehabt hatte. Derekalterarschloch war nicht gut im Pläneschmieden, aber der Wolf konnte ein simples Ziel verfolgen und war nicht allzu sehr besorgt über die Bewahrung seiner Würde. Würde hatte ihm nie mehr eingebracht als weitere Verletzungen. Scheiß auf die Würde. Er zog dem Quatsch Ohrenmassagen und Gesellschaft bei weitem vor.

„Oder wir können in der Küche sitzen bis Scott ein nicht-perverses Halsband bringt“, räumte Stiles ein, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass das Fell blieb. „Das geht auch.“

Also saßen sie in der Küche und warteten auf Scott-Alpha – oder vielmehr, der Wohl lag auf dem kühlen Boden und genoss die Bau-Gerüche, die das ganze Haus durchtränkten, während Stiles sich wieder daran machte, Vorräte zu kontrollieren und eine Einkaufsliste zu schreiben, wobei er etwas über Zucker und Kohlenhydrate und Nährwerte in sich hinein murmelte und ab und zu im Takt eines Liedes wippte, das nur er hörte. Es war richtiggehend friedlich. Zumindest bis Scott-Alphas Motorrad vor der Haustür anhielt.

Der Wolf beharrte darauf, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Er hörte das Motorrad kommen und hob den Kopf, aber Stiles steckte bis zu den Schultern im Kühlschrank und bekam das nicht mit. Als Stiles dann endlich das Motorrad auch hörte, fuhr er mit der vollendeten Anmut eines Rehkitzes, das einem Stachelschwein einen Karatekick verpasst, herum und hielt auf die Haustür zu. Wobei er den Wolf vergaß, der auf seinem Küchenboden abhing. Der Wolf hatte nicht damit gerechnet, über den Haufen gerannt zu werden, also war er auch nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gesprungen und wurde getreten. Ferse trat auf Pfote, Knochen brachen, der Wolf sprang mit einem schrillen Kläffen auf, Stiles quietschte und verlor das Gleichgewicht, und es folgten Schreie und rudernde Arme und wild über glatte Kacheln kratzende stumpfe Krallen, und sie schafften es gerade eben so, weder sich selbst noch den anderen umzubringen.

Scott-Alpha hörte den Tumult und verstand ihn falsch. Er brach durch die Haustür, die unter seinem Ansturm aus den Angeln riss, und war – die Augen rot, die Krallen scharf – schon quer durch den Raum, noch bevor sie zu Boden gegangen war.

Der zähnefletschende Alpha, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, erschreckte den bereits verängstigten Wolf zu Tode. Instinkt übernahm das Ruder, denn seine Pfotenknochen heilten noch und Stiles-Rudelgefährte-Mensch klammerte sich vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht und hilflos neben ihm an den Türrahmen und vor ihm stand eine Kanonenkugel aus Aggression und Reißzähnen. Was sollte ein Werwolf da tun?

Sie verteidigen natürlich.

 

\-------

 

„Okay“, sagte Sheriff. Er ragte über den blutigen Überresten seiner Couch auf und sah mit hartem Blick auf die zwei Teenager und den einen Werwolf hinunter, der sich zwischen ihnen zusammenkauerte. Sein Geruch erinnerte an eine brennende Zündschnur, und der Wolf duckte sich, so tief er konnte. „Eine Erklärung, bitte.“

Hinter ihm tat sein Hilfssheriff – ein Bulle mit Babygesicht, der nach Chilli und glühenden Kohlen roch und der angesichts der Blutspritzer und des zerstörten Mobiliars verdächtig gelassen geblieben war – sein Bestes, so zu tun, als würde er nicht zuhören, während er sich bemühte, die Haustür wieder einzuhängen. Er hatte nicht viel Erfolg damit. Die Angeln waren halb abgerissen und darüber hinaus stark verbogen.

Stiles' Finger hatten ihren Weg in das dichte Fell des Wolf gefunden und kneteten es nervös, und der Wolf setzte sich ein wenig auf, so dass er eine bessere Barriere bilden konnte zwischen Stiles und – nun. Ja. Zwischen Stiles und Scott-Alpha, der nicht wirklich eine Bedrohung war, jedenfalls nicht für Stiles. Der Wolf nahm an, dass er, sobald sein Adrenalinspiegel wieder auf Normalniveau gesunken war, ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen haben würde. Also ungefähr nächste Woche Dienstag. Vielleicht.

„Es war ein Unfall“, versuchte Stiles es, bemerkenswert zaghaft.

Sheriffs Lippen wurden zu einer schmalen, geraden Linie. Die Zündschnur wurde definitiv kürzer. „Nächster Versuch.“

Scott-Alpha rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Äh ... Es war ein Missverständnis? Ich ... ich dachte ... aber dann hat sich rausgestellt, dass ... Wir haben alle etwas überreagiert? Und es tut uns allen sehr leid? Ich werde für die Tür bezahlen? Bitte sagen Sie's nicht meiner Mom?“

… und kürzer. „Hier drinnen sieht es aus, als wäre jemand umgebracht worden. Mr Kacskovics, der zwei Häuser weiter wohnt und fast taub ist, hat die 911 gewählt, weil er dachte, Stiles würde mit einem gottverdammten _Berglöwen_ kämpfen.“ Sheriffs Stimme, die mit jedem Wort lauter geworden war, sank plötzlich beängstigend herab, als er einen anschuldigenden Finger auf die Fernsehbank richtete. „Da klebt ein Stück _menschlichen Fleischs_ am _Fernseher_.“

„Das ... das ist meins“, gestand Scott-Alpha kleinlaut. „Derek hat ... also nicht wirklich, aber … quasi zufällig ... versucht, mein Gesicht abzubeißen?“

Sheriff blickte betont von dem blutverschmierten aber unverletzten Scott-Alpha zum Wolf, der den Kampf nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Der Wolf spürte, wie etwas aus seiner Nase rann, und schniefte, was höllisch wehtat. Sheriffs Kiefer zuckte. „Benötigt er ärztliche Hilfe?“

„Ich glaub nicht.“ Scott-Alpha beugte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick auf ihn zu bekommen, und der Wolf legte die Ohren zurück und bleckte die Zähne. Sein Mund war klebrig vor Blut und Schrecken. Wenn er noch einmal kämpfen musste, dann würde er wahrscheinlich verlieren, aber zum Glück ließ Scott-Alpha die Dinge nicht ein zweites Mal aus dem Ruder laufen. Er setzte sich langsam wieder auf und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Er … äh... er ist immer noch ein bisschen angespannt.“

„Kein Scheiß“, murmelte der Hilfssheriff, gab die Tür auf und stellte sich einen Schritt rechts hinter Sheriff. „Die Tür hat's hinter sich. Sorry, Sheriff.“

„Hey, und wir hatten gerade erst drüber gesprochen, eine Sicherheitstür einbauen zu lassen“, meldete Stiles sich mit verzweifeltem Optimismus zu Wort. „Was für ein Zufall?“

Sein Griff im Fell das Wolfs war so fest, dass es wehtat, und der Wolf rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran, bot ihm Schutz. Sheriffs Geruch verlor die stärksten Pfeffer-und-Kordit Noten. Seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich, auch wenn er nach wie vor mit finsterer Miene zu ihnen hinuntersah.

„Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was hätte passieren können, wenn jemand den Mut besessen hätte, hier hereinzukommen, bevor ich gekommen bin? Wenn jemand gesehen hätte, wie Derek Fleischstücke aus Scott herausreißt? Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?“

„Es war meine Schuld“, sagte Scott-Alpha, und jawohl, das war es. „Ich hab gehört, wie Stiles geschrien und Derek gejault hat, und ich hab gedacht ... ähm ...“ Scott-Alpha senkte den Blick und räusperte sich. „Ich hab gedacht, Derek ist durchgedreht und hat Stiles angegriffen“, nuschelte er. „Ich hab Panik bekommen und bin durch die Tür und ...“

„… und Derek hatte plötzlich einen komplett verwandelten Alpha im Gesicht und hat seinerseits Panik bekommen“, beendete Stiles den Satz. „Es war nicht seine Schuld, okay? Es war wirklich ein Unfall. Ich wollte an die Tür gehen und aufmachen und bin dabei auf seine Pfote getreten, er hat gejault, ich hab mich erschreckt und plötzlich bumm! Reißzähne und Krallen und fliegende Fellfetzen. Scott hat versucht, mich zu verteidigen, Derek hat versucht, mich zu verteidigen ... Kurz und gut, es war nicht sehr viel rationales Denken involviert. Also genauer gesagt, gar keins.“

„Und wer hat gewonnen?“, fragte der Hilfssheriff neugierig.

Sheriff drehte den Kopf und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ernsthaft, Parrish?“

„Nun ja, wir wissen, wie es _angefangen_ hat“, sagte Parrish friedlich. „Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist. Als wir angekommen sind, haben sie jedenfalls nicht mehr versucht, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.“

Jepp, sie waren erledigt. Stiles war am erledigsten, und der Wolf hatte nicht vor, sich für ihn vor diesen Zug zu werfen. Er versuchte, sich davonzuschleichen, aber Stiles hielt sein Fell zu fest. Verdammt. Jetzt hatte auch er Sheriffs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Der Wolf winselte und duckte sich, um seine noch immer blutende Nase unter Stiles' Bein zu schieben. Der Mangel an Platz machte das Atmen schwierig, und es tat weh, aber zumindest hatte er das _Gefühl_ , als würde er sich verstecken. Für die Couch machte es eh keinen Unterschied mehr. Scott-Alpha war kopfüber darauf gelandet, als gerade die Hälfte seines Gesichts gefehlt hatte, und hatte es anschließend mit seinen Krallen zerfetzt.

„Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass das Hausarrest bedeuten wird“, sagte Sheriff grimmig. „Also immer frei von der Leber weg, Sohnemann.“

Stiles' ganzer Körper fuhr empört zusammen. „He, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht! Das ist nicht meine Schuld! Unfall, erinnerst du dich? Miss-ver- _ständ-nis_.“

„Und warum _haben_ sie dann aufgehört?“

„Sie ... sie sind müde geworden?“, versuchte Stiles es. Oh Gott, er war so ein schlechter Lügner.

„Stiles.“

„Okay, okay, also, ich hab sie ... ein paar Mal mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung geschlagen.“

„ _Was_?“, bellte Sheriff.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?“ Stiles gestikulierte wild. Eine Hand streifte durch das Rückenfell des Wolfes, so knapp verfehlte sie ihn. „Den tasmanischen Teufel hier beim Schwanz packen? Wir haben keinen Gartenschlauch im Wohnzimmer, und das war alles, was mir eingefallen ist! Und es hat funktioniert!“

Sheriff klang absolut entsetzt. „Du hättest getötet werden können!“

Stiles schnaubte abfällig. „Oh, bitte. Es sind noch Wochen bis zum Vollmond. Sie mussten sich doch nur ein bisschen zusammenreißen, das ist alles. Ich bin ja nicht mal nah genug gekommen.“

„Wenn du nah genug warst, sie mit der Zeitung zu schlagen, dann warst du zu nahe“, sagte Sheriff barsch, und der Wolf erhaschte trotz seiner verstopften und unter Stiles' Bein geklemmten Nase einen Hauch seines sauren Angstgeruchs. „Das war keine gute Idee. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Ich rufe Deaton an. Wir können für das aufkommen, was er isst und sonst so braucht, aber –“

„Was?“ Stiles fuhr so schnell hoch, dass er die Nase des Wolfs ins Sofa quetschte. Der Wolf winselte und wand sich frei, was er augenblicklich bereute, als er Sheriffs Stimmung roch, die Anspannung um seine Augen sah, die nackte Angst um sein Kind. „Wovon redest du?“

„Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass ihn etwas dazu gebracht, überzureagieren, Stiles.“ Sheriff sah den Wolf an, und der Wolf schreckte zurück als ihm klar wurde, was passierte. Sheriff stieß ihn aus. Er hatte Sachen kaputtgemacht und Sheriff Angst eingejagt und deshalb war er nicht länger erwünscht. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, das weiß ich, aber Tatsache ist, dass Derek mehr als nur ein Mal durch die Hölle gegangen ist, und das hat Spuren hinterlassen. Und wir sind nicht darin ausgebildet, mit einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung fertigzuwerden. Falls du es verpasst haben solltest, da klebt ein Stück von Scotts _Gesicht_ am Fernseher. Scott heilt. Du nicht. Ich rufe Deaton an.“

Das war es also dann. Dem Wolf war schlecht. Sheriff dachte, er wäre so gebrochen, so kaputt, dass er ein menschliches Rudelmitglied anfallen könnte. Er hätte sich auf zwei Beine aufrichten und sich verteidigen können, aber was hatte er schon zu sagen? Er _war_ kaputt. Er hatte so oft versagt, er hatte so viele Fehler gemacht, dass ihm keine Verteidigung mehr blieb. Derekalterarschloch hatte nichts, das für ihn sprach, nicht mal weiche Ohren und süße Pfoten. Alles, was er hatte, war Geld. Er konnte für den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte, aufkommen und sich entschuldigen, und dann konnte er so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, und in seinen leeren Bau zurückkehren, in sein leeres Bett, zu den Scherben seines leeren Lebens.

Das Rudel sprach, aber das Klingeln in seinen Ohren war so laut, dass er kein Wort von dem verstand, was sie sagten. Er wusste, dass er zuhören sollte, es war sein Schicksal, das hier entschieden wurde, aber er war wie gelähmt. Sich aufrichten und das Fell abschütteln, aufgeben? Oder sich noch ein wenig tiefer verstecken? Vielleicht wäre es ihm egal, dass sie ihn an Deaton-unheimlichschleicher weggaben, wenn er nur nicht so viel _denken_ konnte.

Er atmete ein, roch viele, viele Jahre Stiles und Sheriff in den Sofakissen; Schweiß, Moschus, Sheriffs waldigen Herzduft, Stiles' würzigen Herzduft, verschüttetes Bier, Stiles' vergessene Socke, ein paar verlorene Münzen, Scott-Alpha, Kartoffelchips. Die Worte flogen über seinem Kopf hin und her, wurden zu einem bedeutungslosen Hintergrundgeräusch. Er trieb dahin in einer Welt guter Gerüche, ließ sie durch seinen Kopf strömen und die panischen Gedanken vertreiben. Und langsam, langsam verließen ihn die Worte wieder.

Irgendwann spürte er einen festen Blick auf sich ruhen, und als er aufblickte, sah er, wie der nicht-ganz-ein-Mensch mit dem Chilligeruch ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. Der Wolf zuckte mit einem Ohr und wandte den Blick ab. Stiles fing an, ihn zu streicheln, lange, langsame Bewegungen über seine Flanken, über noch immer heilende Rippen, und das tat weh und fühlte sich gleichzeitig gut an. Sein rasender Herzschlag wurde langsamer. Er saß auf der Couch zwischen Stiles und dem Alpha, und er ließ zufrieden die Zunge heraushängen, um sich abzukühlen, und das war ebenfalls tröstlich und beruhigend. Die Luft roch nach Rudel, dem neuen Rudel, einem guten Rudel. Er atmete sie ein, machte sie Teil von sich, ließ sich faul durch das Rauschen in seinem Kopf treiben, während das Rudel sprach und nicht-ganz-ein-Mensch-mit-Chilligeruch sprach.

Irgendwann fingen sie an, auch mit ihm zu sprechen, aber das machte keinen Unterschied für ihn. Er verstand nicht und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, es zu versuchen. Stiles pikte ihn mit einem langen, dürren Finger: in die Seite, in den Bauch, in die Schläfe. Vielleicht wollte er sehen, ob der Wolf verheilt war? Noch nicht ganz, noch nicht ganz. Aber fast. Der Wolf leckte seine Hand, schmeckte Stiles und Tinte und Blut. Stiles sprach, sagte den Namen des Wolfs, immer und immer wieder. Der Wolf hob den Kopf und leckte Stiles' Kinn, um seine Zuneigung zu bekunden, dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Stiles' Schoß.

Das Rudel wurde unruhig, ihre Gerüche scharf und salzig. Plötzlich war Sheriff-Alpha da, auf den Knien vor der Couch, Auge in Auge mit dem Wolf. Seine großen Hände legten sich um die Wangen des Wolfs, hoben seinen Kopf an, so dass er ihm besser in die Augen sehen konnte. Der Wolf senkte respektvoll den Blick und die Ohren. Sheriff-Alpha sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein. Die Bedeutung der Worte winkte lockend von den Grenzen seines Bewusstseins, aber er konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Sheriff-Alphas Geruch, Leder-Metall-Schweiß-Sheriff. Ein guter Geruch.

Dann brüllte der Wolf-Alpha, befahl ihn zu sich, aber der Wolf war doch bereits da, und mehr als dass Wolf-Alpha seine Anwesenheit forderte verstand er nicht, also glitt er vom Sofa und zeigte seinen Bauch und seine Kehle, die Rute eingezogen, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Und dort blieb er, bis Scott-Alpha gegangen war und Sheriff-Alpha mit nicht-ganz-ein-Mensch-mit-Chiligeruch gegangen war und nur noch Stiles bei ihm war.

Stiles roch, als müsse er sich übergeben.

Der Wolf tat nichts dagegen. Er wusste nicht wie.

 

\-------

 

In der Nacht schlief der Wolf auf dem zerstörten Sofa, allein.

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, was er geträumt hatte.

 

\-------

 

Sheriff-Alpha legte ihm ein Halsband aus weichem, geflochtenem Leder mit einer Metallschnalle um. Es war nicht sehr eng, und der Wolf akzeptierte es ohne Murren. Wenn sie wollten, dass er ein Halsband trug, dann würde er ein Halsband tragen und sich nicht daran stören.

Sie befestigten eine Leine an dem Halsband, und alle drei verließen zusammen das Haus. Die Leine war völlig unnötig, wirklich. Der Wolf blieb die ganze Zeit über dicht an Stiles' Seite. Nur einmal versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum, um sein Geschäft zu verrichten, und er versuchte, es mit Erde und Gras zu bedecken, aber sie zogen ihn weg und schaufelten es stattdessen in eine Plastiktüte. Nicht mal das bekam er richtig hin.

 

\-------

 

Die Zeit verging. Der Wolf hätte nicht sagen können, wie viel, und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Er aß, er schlief, er spielte mit Stiles, er brachte Sheriff-Alpha Dinge ( _vorsichtig, vorsichtig, keine Spuren hinterlassen_ ), er bewachte das Haus, wenn die Menschen schliefen. Er achtete peinlichst darauf, in Sheriff-Alphas Gegenwart brav und unterwürfig zu sein, so klein und leise wie einhundert Kilogramm Werwolf eben sein konnten, denn er wusste, dass es absolut und zwingend notwendig war, Sheriff-Alpha zu zeigen, wie brav er sein konnte, wie lieb und gefügig, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnerte, warum das so wichtig war.

Manchmal erschreckte der Wolf sich, wenn Sheriff-Alpha eine schnelle Bewegung machte oder er sich von hinten näherte, während der Wolf beschäftigt und abgelenkt war, und jedes Mal schnappten die Kiefer des Wolfs zusammen wie die Arme einer eisernen Falle, damit nur ja auch nicht einmal die Spitze eines Zahnes sichtbar wurde , und er ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und entblößte seine Kehle. Sheriff-Alpha roch oft aschig-bitter-salzig, wenn er das tat. Der Wolf wusste, dass das irgendwie seine Schuld war, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es wieder gutmachen konnte.

 

\-------

 

Wolf-Alpha kam zu Besuch und brachte einen Teil seines Rudels mit – ein weibliches Jäger-Junges, das stark nach Metall roch, eine Kitsune, einen zutiefst verunsicherten Beta und ein Todesmagie-Mädchen. Sie alle waren ihm vage vertraut, besonders der Beta, aber er gehörte eindeutig zu Wolf-Alpha. Der Wolf achtete darauf, zu allen höflich zu sein, seinen Blick gesenkt und seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, erlaubte es ihnen, sich um ihn zu drängen und seinen Fluchtweg abzuschneiden und ihn zu berühren, obwohl es ihm Schauern über den Rücken jagte, denn er lebte jetzt nach drei simplen Regeln: 

Stell Sheriff-Alpha zufrieden  
Beschütze Stiles  
Bleib beim Rudel

Der Wolf wusste – tief im Innern, mit jenem zu-klaren, zu-gefährlichen Teil seines Selbst, den er jedes Mal brutal unterdrückte, wenn er versuchte, hervorzukommen –, dass Sheriff zufrieden zu stellen bedeutete, niemals Aggression zu zeigen oder etwas, das Menschen irrtümlich als Aggression auslegen konnten. Dass es bedeutete, still zu sein und gehorsam und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Nützlich zu sein und nie zu stören oder im Weg zu sein. Das war essentiell, wenn er bleiben wollte – und er wollte so unbedingt bleiben.

Ruhig und unterwürfig zu bleiben war allerdings gar nicht so einfach, wenn seine geordnete kleine Welt so rüde von so vielen Leuten gestört wurde. Wolf-Alpha beanspruchte Stiles vom ersten Augenblick an für sich und schenkte der Rudeldynamik wenig bis gar keine Aufmerksamkeit, was ziemlich bescheiden war, denn alle Anwesenden hätten durchaus ein bisschen mehr Disziplin vertragen können.

Am auffälligsten war, dass der Beta und Stiles nicht miteinander auskamen. Sie wetteiferten um Wolf-Alphas Aufmerksamkeit und rangelten um Stellung im Rudel, auch wenn es ganz offensichtlich war, dass Stiles der Dominantere von beiden war. Die Sache machte dem Wolf Sorge, denn der Beta war eifersüchtig, oft ängstlich und körperlich stärker als Stiles. Wenn er durchdrehte oder sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlte, konnte Stiles nur zu leicht verletzt werden. Ein guter Alpha wäre längst eingeschritten und hätte die Dinge klargestellt, so dass keiner sich vom anderen bedroht fühlen musste, aber entweder sah Wolf-Alpha nicht, wie gefährlich die Situation war, oder es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Gebunden durch Regel Nummer eins und getrieben, Regel Nummer zwei zu befolgen, konnte der Wolf lediglich dafür sorgen, dass er immer zwischen Stiles und dem Beta blieb, und für alles bereit zu sein. Wenn es zum Schlimmsten kam, konnte er immer noch sich selbst als Schutzschild verwenden. Es war egal, ob er verletzt wurde. Er würde heilen. Wenn es eines gab, worin er gut war, dann darin, Verletzungen wegzustecken. In einem anderen Leben hätte er einen ausgezeichneten Boxsack abgegeben.

Die Kitsune (mehr „Kid“ als alles andere; ihr war immer noch jene gewisse Tollpatschigkeit zu eigen, wie kleine Kinder sie hatten) erwies sich als überraschend nett und unproblematisch. Sie war definitiv mehr nicht-ganz-Rudel, hielt sich abseits, ihrer Position unsicher, und beobachtete alle anderen, um zu sehen, was sie machten. Hauptsächlich aber beobachtete sie Wolf-Alpha. Wann immer sie bemerkte, was sie da tat, fuhr sie halb-panisch-halb-unterdrückt zusammen – was wiederum den Wolf jedes Mal nervös zusammenfahren ließ –, warf einen entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Jäger-Junges und tat eilig so, als wäre sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt.

Unglücklicherweise bot sich der Wolf prima als Ablenkung an. Die Kitsune wollte ihn immerzu streicheln und seine Pfote halten, auch wenn sie die jedes Mal wie glühende Kohlen fallenließ, wenn sie angesprochen wurde. Sie versuchte außerdem ein paar Mal, seine Ohren zu massieren, aber das war nur Stiles erlaubt, und der Wolf lernte schnell, das verräterische Zucken ihrer Finger zu deuten, und wich ihr aus, wann immer sie die Hand ausstreckte. Sie gab leise, traurige Laute von sich, wenn er das tat, und er fühlte sich vage schuldbewusst, aber selbst das rangniedrigste Rudelmitglied brauchte _gewisse_ persönliche Grenzen, und das war seine.

Jäger-Junges und Todesmagie-Mädchen waren beide gleichermaßen furchtbar, wenn auch auf ganz unterschiedliche Art und Weise, mit ihren neugierigen Augen und aufdringlichen Fingern. Todesmagie-Mädchen hatte ein glitzerndes, pinkfarbenes Geschirr mitgebracht und versuchte prompt, es ihm umzuschnallen, aber der Wolf quetschte sich unters Bett und fiepte, bis sie Gnade erwies und es wegpackte. Unglücklicherweise war das aber nicht das Ende. Todesmagie-Mädchen stellte auch weiterhin alle möglichen, gemeinen Dinge an: Sie erschreckte den Wolf, sie hielt ihm ein mit blauem Bitterkraut gefülltes Säckchen unter die Nase, das sie aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte, und dann manövrierte sie Stiles in verschiedene, gefährliche Situationen, bis der Wolf vor Stress heulte. Er wusste nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollte, aber sie war eindeutig nicht gut für seinen Blutdruck.

Jäger-Junges wiederum war mehr am Körpers der Wolfs interessiert, was sie allerdings nicht daran hinderte, gleichzeitig ein wachsames Auge auf das Fuchsjunge zu haben. Weder Wolf noch Fuchs machten ihr ernsthafte Sorgen, aber sie war dennoch wachsam. Sie maß Pfoten und Krallen des Wolfs, leuchtete ihm in die Augen, und dann zog sie seine Oberlippe hoch, um seine Zähne zu begutachten. Das war der Moment, in dem Stiles einschritt und eine große, sanfte Hand um die Schnauze des Wolfs legte, um ihn vor dem Übergriff zu beschützen. Der Wolf wusste nicht, was Stiles sagte, aber er klang aufrichtig verärgert. Danach hatte er immer lose seine Finger in das Halsband des Wolfes gehakt, beanspruchte ihn so für sich, was der Schikane effizient ein Ende setzte. Es hatte seinen Grund, warum er Stiles am liebsten mochte.

Es war alles sehr verwirrend, und das umso mehr, weil niemand im Raum mit Absicht boshaft und grausam schien. Frustriert, das ja. Besorgt über etwas. Viel zu erpicht darauf, Blickkontakt mit dem Wolf herzustellen. Sie verursachten ihm eine Menge Stress, aber sie taten ihm nicht weh, und sie versuchten auch nicht, ihn fortzunehmen, also fand er sich damit ab und schluckte jeden Protest herunter, bis ihm der Bauch wehtat.

Es war eine Erleichterung, als sie endlich gingen. Wolf-Alpha blieb am längsten und verbrachte einen Großteil des Abends mit ihnen, aber zumindest ließ er den Wolf in Ruhe. Und da er offensichtlich nicht vorhatte, Stiles etwas anzutun, ergriff der Wolf die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und schlich ins Bad, wo die Klokiste stand, so dass er sich endlich übergeben konnte. Schuldbewusst verscharrte er die gallige Pampe in den geruchsneutralisierenden Kügelchen und ging wieder nach oben. Er wollte sich neben Stiles ausstrecken und schlafen, bis die Angst verschwunden war, aber Stiles und Wolf-Alpha saßen auf dem Bett und starrten gebannt auf Stiles' Schoß-Maschine. Sie wirkten vertraut und behaglich und … und der Wolf gehörte dort nicht hin, zusammen mit ihnen. War nicht eingeladen. Hatte sich seinen Platz noch nicht verdient.

Schließlich legte er sich in einer Zimmerecke auf den Boden, den Kopf auf den Vorderpfoten, und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Wolf-Alpha ging.

 

\-------

 

In dieser Nacht war Sheriff-Alpha nicht zu Hause, sondern patrouillierte sein Revier, und der Wolf wagte es, sich vom Sofa und hoch in Stiles' Zimmer zu schleichen, wo er sich am Fußende des Bettes zusammenrollte. Stiles wurde für gewöhnlich mehrmals in der Nacht wach, manchmal schreiend, immer mit dem Gestank von Angstschweiß und Alpträumen. Der Wolf hatte es sich bisher nicht getraut, nach oben zu laufen und ihn zu trösten, denn Sheriff-Alpha war immer schneller da, und nur ein Idiot würde sich einem Elterntier in vollem Beschützermodus nähern. Aber was, wenn Stiles wach wurde und niemand da war? Nogitsunenarben waren üble Narben, die anhaltende und beständige Pflege brauchten, um zu heilen.

Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf tappte der Wolf auf lautlosen Pfoten die Treppe hinauf, kroch auf dem Bauch in das Zimmer und glitt mit dem vollendeten Können eines Spitzenprädators auf der Jagd ins Bett, so geschickt und vorsichtig, dass sich die Matratze kaum bewegte. Er rechnete dennoch halb damit, irgendwann aus dem Bett getreten zu werden, aber Stiles grunzte lediglich im Schlaf, schob seine kalten Füße unter den Bauch des Wolfs und ging dazu über, den Rest seines Körpers über die Breite der Matratze zu verteilen wie ein völlig ausgepowerter Welpe. Das war schön.

Die Träume waren weniger schön.

Ironischerweise schlief Stiles die Nacht ungestört durch – es war der Wolf, der die volle Breitseite Alpträume abbekam. Er träumte davon, dass Sheriff-Alpha ihn in einem Auto verfolgte und seine Hunde auf ihn hetzte, weil er böse gewesen war, weil er die Regel nicht befolgt hatte. Er träumte davon, dass eine ältere Version des Jäger-Jungen ihn an einem Eisengitter aufhing und schmerzhafte, unerträglich intime Dinge mit seinem nackten, wehrlosen Körper anstellte. Er träumte davon, dass Wolf-Alpha ihn am Nacken packte und auf ein grinsendes Ungeheuer zu schleifte und ihn dann dazu zwang, sein Maul zu öffnen und das Ungeheuer in seinen Bauch aufzunehmen. Er träumte davon, dass er in einem See aus Chemikalien ertrank, während am Ufer ein fauchendes, deformiertes Krokodil-Etwas umherstrich. In dem Traum war Stiles bei ihm, aber er ertrank auch, denn das Gewicht des Wolfs zog sie beide nach unten.

Der Wolf träumte, dass Todesmagie-Mädchen ihm glitzerndrosa Bitterkrautstaub ins Gesicht blies. Das Gift verätzte seine Lunge, verflüssigte sie. Sie schleifte ihn an der Ferse über einen Friedhof, während er langsam erstickte, und dann ließ sie ihn in seinem ausgebrannten Bau liegen und sah zu, wie eine verwesende Leiche ihn langsam mit in ihr Grab unter dem Fußboden zog.

Und in den frühen Morgenstunden, als der Wolf nicht einmal mehr winseln konnte und nicht mehr war als ein bebendes Häuflein, träumte er von Feuer.

 

\-------

 

Von bösen Träumen und einer gewissen Hintergrundpanik einmal abgesehen (und an die war der Wolf ohnehin gewöhnt), war das Leben so ziemlich erste Sahne. Er wurde verwöhnt mit gutem Essen und noch besserer Gesellschaft, niemand versuchte, ihn umzubringen, und Sheriff-Alpha hatte in seiner Gegenwart nicht ein Mal ängstlich-beschützend gerochen oder ausgesehen, seitdem der Wolf sich in seine Rolle als rangniedrigstes Rudelmitglied geworfen hatte. Sheriff-Alpha war nicht sehr _glücklich_ mit ihm – der Wolf wusste das, denn Sheriff-Alpha seufzte viel und roch voller Kummer, wenn der Wolf es wagte, sich näher zu pirschen und vorsichtig Sheriff-Alphas Hand zu lecken, um seinen Respekt zu bekunden –, aber der Wolf durfte bleiben, und das war super.

Nach einer Weile durfte der Wolf sogar zu Sheriff-Alpha auf die Couch, wenn Sheriff-Alpha zu Hause war. Sheriff-Alpha sah den sich bewegenden Gestalten in der Bilder-Kiste zu und legte eine Hand auf den Nacken des Wolfs, warm und seltsam tröstlich. Manchmal fuhr er müßig mit den Fingern durch das dichte Fell, aber meistens spielte er mit dem geflochtenen Lederhalsband, drehte es hin und her, zog es zusammen und ließ wieder locker, wand seine Finger darum wie um ein Rettungsseil. Das hatte er mit Stiles gemeinsam, der es sich angewöhnt hatte, seine Finger in das Halsband zu haken, wann immer er einen Arm um die Schultern des Wolfs legte.

Sie schienen gar nicht zu merken, was sie da taten, aber der Wolf war sich dieser Berührungen nur zu bewusst. Zuerst war es eine störende Bewusstheit, lenkten sie doch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses ungewollte Objekt, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er begann, das ihr zugrundeliegende Gefühl wertzuschätzen. Es war keine herabsetzende, einengende Geste. Sie war voller Zuneigung und Vertrautheit, und sie erdete ihn bis ins Mark. Sie gab dem Wolf das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein, gewollt zu sein, besonders, wenn sie von einem leichten Ziehen begleitet wurde, das sagte: He, komm näher, du. Was immer er vorher falsch gemacht hatte, es war nicht unverzeihlich. Sie wollten ihn bei sich haben, das sagten sie ihm immer wieder mit ihrer Hand auf seinem Halsband.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, entspannte der Wolf sich und genoss sein neues Leben. Die Drei Gebote blieben ihm immer präsent, aber Sheriff-Alpha würde ihn nicht so sanft und sicher halten, wenn er vorhatte, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen. Eine ungewollte Nebenwirkung der nachlassenden Anspannung war, dass der Wolf weniger Kontrolle über seine denkende Seite hatte, aber er ging nicht davon aus, dass das schlimm war. Vielleicht half es ihm ja, mehr zu verstehen, um nützlicher zu sein. Er ließ es zu, wachsam, nicht zu viel, nicht zu schnell.

 

\-------

 

Der Wolf fing langsam an, Wolf-Alpha mit traumatischen Ereignissen zu assoziieren.

Erst der ungewollte Angriff, dann die Invasion des Rudels, und _dann_ , als der Wolf gerade dachte, dass sich die Dinge langsam beruhigten, ließ Wolf-Alpha Sheriff-Alpha vor Wut an die Decke gehen. Der Wolf wusste nicht, was gesagt wurde. Er wusste nur, dass sie friedlich zusammen das Abendessen vorbereiteten und sich unterhielten, während der Wolf apportierte, worauf Stiles zeigte, und im nächsten Moment schrie Sheriff-Alpha Stiles an, Stiles roch in die Enge getrieben, und Wolf-Alpha rang die Hände und machte Entschuldigungsgeräusche in ihre Richtung.

Der Wolf stand in der Mitte der Küche, eine Tüte Tiefkühlgemüse zwischen den Zähnen, und sein Fell stellte sich in der beinahe elektrischen Anspannung im Raum auf. Sein Herz raste, sein Bauch schmerzte, als ob jemand ein Messer hineingerammt hätte und es jetzt langsam umdrehte, und seine Pfoten waren seltsam kalt, als hätten sich die Bodenfliesen in Eis verwandelt. Die sauer-bitter-salzigen Stress-Gerüche waren überwältigend, ein Schlag direkt auf die Nase. Er winselte leise, hilflos, ein kaum hörbares, winziges Geräusch, das von den lauten Stimmen übertönt wurde. Sheriff-Alpha schlug mit einer Hand auf den Küchentisch, und das brachte den Wolf zurück in die Gegenwart.

Er wagte es nicht, das Gemüse einfach fallenzulassen, also ließ er den Beutel ( _vorsichtig, vorsichtig, nichts kaputtmachen, keine Zähne zeigen_ ) in einer Ecke auf den Boden sinken, wo hoffentlich niemand darauf treten würde. Dann wich er rückwärts aus der Küche, auf Beinen, die sich unsicher und ein wenig wackelig anfühlten. Das Wohnzimmer war zu nahe. Er konnte immer noch alles hören, und die Wellen der Unruhe, die mit den Stimmen in der Küche aufbrandeten und wieder herabsanken, zerrte unerbittlich an den ohnehin schon mitgenommenen Nerven des Wolfs.

In dem verzweifelten Versuch, dem Streit zu entkommen, tappte er auf gefühllosen Pfoten die Treppe hinauf, stieß mit der Nase die Tür des Badezimmers auf und versteckte sich in der Badewanne. Die gefliesten Wände dämpften den Klang der wütenden, aufgebrachten Stimmen ein wenig, aber nicht genug. Sheriff-Alpha war außer sich vor Wut. Der Wolf wollte Stiles vor den verletzenden Worten beschützen, aber mehr noch als das wollte er beim Rudel bleiben. Wenn er Sheriff-Alpha gegenübertrat und ihm die Stirn bot, dann würde er vermutlich vor die Tür gesetzt. Er zitterte und bebte in dem Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen, zu entkommen, aber er hatte entsetzliche Angst, dass sie es ihm dann nicht mehr erlaubten, zurückzukommen, dass er dann nicht mehr willkommen war. Und er wusste ohnehin nicht, wo er hätte hinlaufen sollen.

Sein Zahnfleisch schmerzte in dem Drang, auf etwas zu kauen, seine Kiefer zuschnappen zu lassen und zu beißen-beißen- _beißen_. Aber das einzige, das in Reichweite war, waren die Handtücher, und er durfte keine Sachen kaputtmachen. Sachen gehörten dem Rudel, gehörten Sheriff-Alpha, Sheriff-Alpha durfte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass der Wolf Zähne hatte, Zähne waren böse, Böses wurde verstoßen, Verstoßene waren allein, und der Wolf ertrug es nicht länger, allein zu sein.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er auf seinen Pfoten herumkaute, bis ein Reißzahn durch seine Haut drang. Der Schmerz ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken und bescherte ihm dann die Erleuchtung. Oh. Oh! Er konnte _darauf_ herumkauen, kein Problem. Seine Pfoten gehörten ihm, und wenn er sich nicht zu sehr hinreißen ließ, würden sie auch ruckzuck wieder verheilen. Nichts ging kaputt, es gab nur vielleicht ein bisschen Blut, und das war auch kein Problem, denn er war in der Badewanne. Er konnte alle Beweise auflecken, bevor jemand sah, was er getan hatte. Das war genial. Er war so ein kluger Wolf.

Stöhnend vor Erleichterung schloss der Wolf die Augen und verlor sich im simplen Genuss des Kauens.

 

\-------

 

Da Fortuna dem Wolf noch nie hold gewesen war, wurde er erwischt. Sheriff-Alpha war über den hervorragenden, nicht zerstörerischen und möbelfreundlichen Bewältigungsmechanismus des Wolfs nicht sehr glücklich.

Hastig das Blut aufzulecken half auch nicht.

Verdammt.

 

\-------

 

Das Lustige – lustig seltsam und nicht lustig ha-ha – war, dass der Sache mit dem Pfotenkauen keine Strafe folgte, sondern Aufmerksamkeit. Richtig viel Aufmerksamkeit. Die gute Art von Aufmerksamkeit. Die Ohrenmassagen und Bauchkraulen und Sofakuscheln Art von Aufmerksamkeit.

Sheriff-Alpha kontrollierte seine Pfoten mehrmals am Tag, und machte zufriedene Geräusche, wenn er sie sauber und unversehrt fand. Offenbar hatte der Wolf sich geirrt und seine Pfoten gehörten doch nicht ihm, sondern Sheriff-Alpha. Das war ungünstig. Auf der anderen Seite, die Inspektionen taten nicht weh, und der Beifall des Mannes machte den Bauch des Wolfs warm und glücklich. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es in Ordnung war, dass seine Pfoten Sheriff-Alpha gehörten. Er kümmerte sich sehr gut darum.

Die beiden Alphas und Stiles setzten sich oft zusammen, um zu reden. Hauptsächlich schien Sheriff-Alpha Fragen zu stellen und Stiles zu antworten, hin und wieder unterstützt von Wolf-Alpha. In der Regel wurde während dieser Zusammenkünfte die Luft mindestens einmal angespannt und schwer, aber wenn der Wolf versuchte, der Situation zu entkommen, hielten entweder Stiles oder Sheriff-Alpha ihn am Halsband Stelle fest, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

Das war unglaublich stressig, bis der Wolf erkannte, dass seine Gegenwart dabei half, die Gespräche zumindest einigermaßen ruhig und friedlich zu halten. Wenn er unruhig wurde, hielten sie einen Moment lang inne und überdachten ihr Verhalten, und dann sprechen sie wieder _mit_ einander anstatt aufeinander ein. Der Wolf war der Gradmesser. Er war der Schlichter. Er war _nützlich_. Es war eine richtiggehende Offenbarung. Es machte ihn unglaublich stolz.

 

\--------

 

Die neue Couch roch nicht richtig. Die alte hatte viele Schichten aus Gerüchen besessen, hatte die Erinnerungen vieler Jahre gespeichert. Das war jetzt anders. Die Kissen waren gemütlich, die Beine stabil, aber die Couch brauchte mehr, brauchte etwas, um ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen, damit sie ein guter Schlafplatz wurde.

Der Wolf hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Problem lösen sollte. Er spürte, dass es in seiner Verantwortung lag, etwas zu unternehmen, denn er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, die alte zerstört zu haben. Aber er konnte Stiles und Sheriff-Alpha kaum dazu zwingen, auf den Kissen herumzurollen.

Dann verlor Sheriff-Alpha auf dem Weg zur Waschmaschine einen Socken, und der Wolf hatte einen Geistesblitz. Er wusste, was er tun musste.

Dieser Bau würde der _beste_ aller Baus werden.

Er würde _fantastisch_ riechen.

 

\-------

 

Nachmittags, wenn die Sommerhitze drückend wurde und Körper und Gedanken erlahmten, brachte Stiles den Wolf zu Deaton-unheimlichschleicher. Die Tierarztpraxis war im Innern immer kühl, aber die Hitze drängte sich von außen gegen die Gebäudemauern, schlich sich im Fell der Tiere hinein, haftete an ihrer Haut. Fragmente der Welt dort draußen hinter den dicken Mauern: Gerüche, die Geschichten mit sich trugen, kleine Brocken Erde und Staub.

Deaton-unheimlichschleicher führte dann seine Tests durch: Pulver und Rauch, Asche und Stein, scharfe Augen und eindringliche Blicke wie eine ungewollte Berührung. Immer in einem Kreis, nur sie beide, niemand sonst durfte herein. Scott-Alpha blieb in der Nähe, reichte an, räumte auf, kümmerte sich um die anderen Tiere, während der Arzt versuchte zu heilen, was nicht geheilt werden musste. Das Untersuchungszimmer summte förmlich vor Magie, untermalt von den ruhelosen Bewegungen von Stiles' Fingern in den Augenwinkeln des Wolfs, Stiles' Energie eine flatternde, felsenfeste Präsenz, genauso widersprüchlich wie der Rest von ihm. Wann immer Deaton-unheimlichschleicher anfing, die Dinge zu forcieren, hielt er dagegen, ohne Absicht, ohne es zu wissen, nicht mit Magie, sondern mit einer anderen Art von Kraft, beschützend, provozierend, beständig.

Der Wolf beobachtete sie alle von der Mitte des Kreises aus, eingehüllt in eine Decke aus seinem Fell aufsteigender Sommerhitze, stumm und interessiert. Die Rituale wirbelten Energien auf, die wie Wasser über ihn strömten, und manchmal waren sie so stark, dass es sich anfühlte, als müssten sie sein Fell zerzausen oder am Metall des Tisches Funken schlagen. Aber alle Macht der Welt war vergebens, wenn sie auf das falsche Ziel gerichtet war, wenn sie nach nichts schlug. 

Es gab so viele Dinge, die Menschen nicht über Werwölfe wussten. Keiner von ihnen wusste alles, denn keiner von ihnen war mit einer zweifaltigen Seele geboren worden. Sie verstanden nicht, dass das Tier weder gut war noch schlecht: Es war kein Gebrechen, es war ein Daseinszustand. Es gab keinen Krieg im Innern, kein Bedürfnis, das über den Moment und die nahe Zukunft hinausging. Es war eine gute Art zu sein, und so hatte der Wolf sich mit der tiefen Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit einer müden Seele, die am Ende eines langen Tages ins Bett sank, diesem Zustand ergeben.

Der Untersuchungstisch war kühl unter ihm, egal, wie lange der Wolf darauf lag, kühl und glatt und hart. Es gab nichts, wovor er sich fürchten musste, außer den üblichen Dingen, und keinen Ort, wo er hingehen musste, und so streckte er sich aus und verdöste die Nachmittage, während Deaton-gruselschleicher seine Magie wob, der Alpha Wache stand und Stiles sie umkreiste und umkreiste, immer ruhelos und immer aufmerksam. Stiles berührte alles: Schränke und Poster, die Wände, die Tür, die Stellen, wo Runen aufgezeichnet und überstrichen worden waren, die Stellen, an denen machtvolle Objekte in den Mörtel eingearbeitet worden waren. Er öffnete Schubladen und Behälter, spielte mit Handschuhen und Spritzen, stupste Dinge an, schob sie hin und her, murmelte und machte abfällige Bemerkungen und saugte alles in sich auf. 

Der Wolf konnte keinen echten Schlaf finden an diesem Ort, aber vor sich hin zu dösen war eine gute Art und Weise, die langen Nachmittagsstunden zu verbringen, und während er träumte – Quecksilberträume, da und wieder weg – fand der Wolf durch Stiles' Umherwandern die Geheimnisse des Raums heraus. Und jedes Mal, wenn er aufwachte und sie nach Hause zurückgingen, hatte er auch einige von Stiles' Geheimnissen herausgefunden.

 

\-------

 

Das erste Mal, als Stiles etwas sagte und seine Worte Sinn machten, lief der Wolf weg und versteckte sich unter Sheriffs Bett. Er atmete Sheriffs Geruch ein in hastigen, flachen Atemzügen, um sich in Gedächtnis zu rufen, warum das eine Grenze war, die er nicht überschreiten sollte. Warum es besser war, ein stummes Tier zu bleiben.

„Was zum Teufel, Alter?“, sagte Stiles von der Türschwelle her, genervt-besorgt-verwirrt. „Was?“

Der Wolf winselte ängstlich. Es _gefiel_ ihm, Stiles zu verstehen. Es gefiel ihm zu wissen, dass Stiles schlagfertig und lustig war, dass er gut mit Worten war. Jetzt, wo er dem Wendepunkt näher war, schien es eine solche Verschwendung, all das um der Ignoranz willen aufzugeben.

„War es die Mikrowelle?“ Stiles seufzte verärgert. „Es war die Mikrowelle, oder? Absolut furchteinflößendes ,Ping'. Ich halt's im Kopf nicht aus. Du bist ein Wolf, kein Pudel. Jetzt komm da raus und stell dich deinen Ängsten wie ein größer, böser Werwolf.“

Na gut. Der Wolf kroch aus seinem Versteck und trabte zu Stiles, der überrascht die Augen zusammenkniff. „Wow. Hat funktioniert. Es hat tatsächlich – Warte. Willst du mich veräppeln?“

Der Wolf legte den Kopf schief und sah Stiles fest an. Er war absolute nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Stiles den Blick mit großen Augen ebenso fest erwiderte, sich dann abrupt zu ihm beugte und … ihm auf die Nase tippte? Wie bitte?

„Nüüt“, sagte Stiles wie der Spinner, der er war.

Der Wolf nieste und sah ihn böse an.

„Oh mein Gott“, hauchte Stiles, Freude in jeder Linie seines Körpers. Der Wolf hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie verhalten Stiles gewesen war, bis er es nicht mehr war. „Du bist es wirklich, Alter. Diese Augenbrauen lügen nicht, du bist wieder bei Halb-Bewusstsein. Fortschritt!“ Er fing an, sich aufgeregt abzuklopfen. „Wo ist mein Handy?“

Auf dem Küchentisch, aber der Wolf ging es nicht holen, weil ,nüüt'.

Nicht okay, Stiles. Nicht okay.

 

\-------

 

Sheriff machte nicht ,nüüt'.

Sheriff gab ihm Steak und Ochsenziemer, so lang wie sein Arm, und sagte ihm, dass es gut war, dass er wieder da war, und dass er so etwas besser nicht noch einmal machte. 

„Wir haben dich vermisst, Junge“, sagte er, und er log nicht.

Sheriff war der zweitbeste aller Alphas. (Mama war die Beste gewesen.)

 

\-------

 

Danach wurde ihre tägliche Routine aufregender, auf gute Art. Der Wolf gewann mit jedem anerkennenden Nicken von Sheriff und jedem enthusiastischen Stiles-Kuscheln neues Selbstvertrauen. Und davon bekam er eine Menge. Anscheinend dachte Stiles, dass er sich seine Flauschfelldröhnung holen musste, solange er noch konnte, jetzt wo der Wolf wieder näher am menschlichen Ende des Spektrums war. Der Wolf hätte ihm sagen können, dass er sich da keine Sorgen machen musste. Sein Plan, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn gern zu haben, war immer noch aktiv. Er war fest entschlossen. Anders als der zweibeinige Derek hatte der vierbeinige Wolf einen nützlichen Pfeil in seinem sprichwörtlichen Köcher: Er war süß. Flauschig. Kuschelig. Tapsig. Früher oder später würden Stiles und Sheriff ihn behalten wollen. Er musste nur durchhalten, niedlich sein und seine Zähne für sich behalten.

Der Tag begann in der Regel damit, dass Stiles mit einer großen Pfote im Gesicht erwachte, die ihn mit ihrem beharrlichem Tappen aus seinem süßen Schlummer riss. Der Wolf hielt nichts von lange schlafen und zog es vor, nicht alleine wach zu sein, also war Stiles mit schlafen fertig, wenn er fertig war. Das unausweichlich folgende Gemecker weckte Sheriff, und dann war es Zeit für Spaß im Bad, mit zwei Männern und einem Wolf, die umeinander wuselten und stolperten, während sie ihren morgendlichen Ritualen folgten. Zum allgemeinen Entzücken fand der Wolf endlich heraus, wie er die Toilette zu benutzen hatte. Fick dich, Klokiste.

Sheriff machte Frühstück (sich selbst überlassen begann Stiles seinen Tag anscheinend mit Pop-Tarts und Hot-Pockets), sie aßen, und dann ging Sheriff entweder zur Arbeit oder zurück ins Bett, und der Wolf zwang Stiles, eine Runde zu Joggen. Stiles' Definition von Joggen ging mehr in die Richtung von „Gehen, unterbrochen von plötzlichem Rennen“, was am Anfang ziemlich nervig war und dann das Lieblingsspiel des Wolfs wurde. Er konnte nie genau sagen, wann Stiles lossprintete oder für wie lange. Die Entscheidung fiel zwischen einem Atemzug und dem nächsten, und das zwang den Wolf dazu, aufzupassen, wenn er gewinnen wollte. Und, Junge, Junge, wollte er gewinnen.

Schneller zu sein als Stiles hätte ein Kinderspiel sein sollen, aber das Überraschungselement und Stiles' lange Beine sorgten dafür, dass der Wolf sich anstrengen musste. Am zweiten Tag bewies Stiles ein weiteres Mal seine blinde Entschlossenheit, alles zu organisieren, indem er Regeln aufstellte: Gewinner war, wer am Ende der Runde die meisten Sprints gewonnen hatte. Der Preis war dreißig Minuten Massage oder Wurst. Für den Wolf bedeutete das dreißig Minuten reine Wonne, während Stiles' lange Finger sich in seine Muskeln gruben und sie in geschmolzenes Wachs verwandelten. Für Stiles bedeutete es, dass der Wolf dreißig Minuten lang auf seinem Rücken herumtappte, was Stiles offenbar sehr genoss. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass keiner von beiden jemals Wurst wählte.

Spielzeit bedeutete in der Regel Lacrosse, entweder sie beide allein oder sie beide gegen Scott-Alpha, Isaac-Beta und Kira-Kitsune, die mit einer Art fieberhaftem Entzücken über den Rasen hüpfte, das ansteckend war. Der Wolf gewöhnte es sich schnell an, hinter ihr her zu wetzen. Er mochte die Jagd, er mochte das Kräftemessen und er liebte den Ball über alles. Er schmeckte nach Gummi, Stiles und Gras, und es juckte ihn wie verrückt in den Zähnen, ihn zu zerkauen. Stiles riss ihn für gewöhnlich aus diesem Gedanken heraus, indem er mit Kieselsteinchen nach ihm warf. Manchmal konnte Stiles ein echtes Arschloch sein. Der Wolf revanchierte sich, indem er Stiles so oft er konnte ,aus Versehen' zu Fall brachte. Der Wolf konnte manchmal auch ein echtes Arschloch sein. Zumindest, wenn Sheriff nicht in der Nähe war.

Nach dem Mittagessen war Praxiszeit, denn die Menschen konnten stur sein. Wenn Deaton für den Moment aufgegeben hatte, fuhr Stiles den Wolf zurück nach Hause, wo er ein Nickerchen machte, während Stiles an seinem Computer zockte oder Latein lernte. Die Art, wie er an das Erlernen einer Fremdsprache heranging, erinnerte den Wolf an einen Codebrecher, der sich über eine besonders verzwickte Chiffre hermachte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Stiles' Reaktion zu sehen, wenn er Vulgärlatein entdeckte.

Die Abende aber … die Abende waren der beste Teil des Tages. Sie „joggten“ eine weitere Runde, und wenn Sheriff zu Hause war, kam er mit. Sheriff, stellte der Wolf fest, war unfairerweise sehr gut darin, Stiles zu lesen, und hatte keine Probleme, mit den wahnwitzigen Sprints und Spurts seines Nachwuchses mitzuhalten. Der Wolf fing ernsthaft an zu bezweifeln, dass der Mann wirklich gesundheitliche Probleme hatte. Sein Puls war sehr viel gleichmäßiger als Stiles' Kaninchenherz-Löwenherzschlag, und er roch auch nicht so, als ob mit seiner Körperchemie etwas nicht stimmte. Für einen Menschen in seinem Alter war er in bemerkenswert guter Verfassung. Es war eine Erleichterung, zu realisieren, dass Stiles' Paranoia bezüglich Sheriffs Ernährung mehr eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu sein schien. Stiles konnte nicht gut damit umgehen, Menschen zu verlieren, also traf er vorbeugende Maßnahmen. Der Wolf wusste das zu schätzen.

Sheriff guckte Fernsehen oder las, bevor er ins Bett ging, und in den meisten Fällen gesellte Stiles sich zu ihm. Sie sprachen nicht viel, jeder machte sein eigenes Ding, aber sie waren im selben Raum und ab und zu legten sie eine Pause ein und stritten sich über alles möglich, angefangen von polizeilichen Ermittlungsmethoden bis hin zur Herstellung von Kerzen. Das waren die Augenblicke, in denen es am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass sie vergaßen, dass der Wolf mehr war als schlicht _da_. Sie unterhielten sich über seinen Kopf hinweg, streichelten ihn abwesend, zogen spielerisch an seinem Halsband, um ihn dazu zu bringen, einen von ihnen zu unterstützen. Waren sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst, dass sie in ihrem kleinen Rudel Platz für ihn machten.

Der Wolf sonnte sich in dieser indirekten Zuneigung, in dem Wissen, dass nicht von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er ging, wenn es spät wurde. Dass sie von ihm erwarteten, dass er ihnen später nach oben folgte, hinter Stiles her trabte, während der beim Zähneputzen auf und ab lief, durch das Haus patrouillierte und überprüfte, ob alle Fenster und Türen geschlossen waren, anschließend in Stiles Bett kroch und ihm erlaubte, seine verdammten, kalten Füße unter seinen fellbedeckten Bauch zu schieben, und über seinen Schlaf wachte. Und wenn er gelegentlich das Lesen vermisste oder seine Hände (Daumen, so nützlich) oder in den Augen der anderen eine _Person_ zu sein … nun, das war es wert. Das war es.

 

\-------

 

„Ich glaub's nicht, dass du ihm erlaubst, in deinem Bett zu schlafen.“

„Halt die Klappe, Scott. Er ist superrücksichtsvoll und supergemütlich.“

„Alter, das ist _Derek_. Du schläfst mit _Derek_.“

„Wenigstens tritt er mich nicht aus meinem eigenen Bett.“

„Das war ein Mal, Alter! Ein Mal!“

„Es war zwei Mal, und dabei zähl ich die Luftmatratze nicht mit. Jetzt halt den Rand und guck den verdammten Film, das ist der beste Teil.“

 

\-------

 

„Aber warum heißen einsame Wölfe ,Omega'? Das macht keinen Sinn und verwirrt nur.“ Sheriff hatte finster die Stirn gerunzelt, auf liebenswerte Weise verärgert über den Mangel an einheitlicher Terminologie. „Das ist Rudelhierarchie für Anfänger. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Und warum ist die Kraft des Alphas etwas, das gestohlen, ererbt oder hin und her geworfen werden kann wie eine Zinnkrone? Das ist doch dumm.“

Scott-Alpha fing langsam an, ein wenig gehetzt auszusehen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, wiederholte er zum x-ten Mal. Er schwitzte. Scott-Alpha schlug sich im Kreuzverhör nicht sehr gut. „Es gibt kein Handbuch oder so für den Sch--- für diese Sachen. Stiles hat das meiste davon rausgefunden, aber wenn Sie Genaueres wissen wollen, fragen Sie Derek.“

Sie alle sahen hinunter zu dem Wolf, der um Stiles' Füße gerollt dalag und an einem Schweineohr kaute. Der Wolf unterbrach seine Zerstörungsmission, um zu ihnen hoch zu blicken und ihnen ein glückliches Wolfsgrinsen zu schenken. Wolf hier. Nix sprechen. Sehr schade.

„So langsam fang ich an zu glauben, dass es ihm Spaß macht“, grummelte Sheriff.

 

\-------

 

„ _Rikki-Tikki spürte, wie seine Augen rot wurden und brannten – wenn ein Mungo wütend wird, werden seine Augen rot –, und er setzte sich wie ein Känguru auf Schwanz und Hinterbeine, sah sich um und schnatterte vor Zorn. Aber Nag und Nagaina waren im Gras verschwunden. Wenn eine Schlange ihren Angriff verfehlt, dann sagt sie nichts und macht keinerlei Anstalten, was sie als Nächstes zu tun gedenkt._ “ Stiles sah mit einem Grinsen vom Buch auf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's euch geht, aber ich hab einen Peter-Flashback.“

„Was liest du?“, fragte Sheriff und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Er lächelte, als er Stiles gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt sah, der Kopf des Wolfs auf seinen Beinen, und dann grinste er, als er Scott-Alpha entdeckte, der in einem Haufen aus Allison-Jäger-Junges, Kira-Kitsune und Isaac-Beta an der Wand lehnte.

„Das Dschungelbuch“, erklärte Kira-Kitsune und blinzelte, als sie die Benommenheit abschüttelte, in die sie alle beim Zuhören verfallen waren.

Sheriff fing an, warm und zitrussig zu riechen, dem Geruch von Kira-Kitsune im Katzenkinderzimmer alarmierend ähnlich. „Und warum liest er Das Dschungelbuch?“

„Weil“, sagte Stiles säuerlich und schlug dem Wolf auf die Schulter, „Hipster Derek es nicht ertragen hat, dass wir die Disneyversion geguckt haben. Er hat gejault. Und versucht, die Kabel durchzubeißen. Es war nicht schön.“

„Aber niedlich, irgendwie“, murmelte Kira-Kitsune in sich hinein.

Der Wolf ignorierte sie. Ein Haufen idiotischer, unkultivierter Welpen, alle miteinander. _Disney._ Er tat ihnen einen Gefallen. Sie hatten etwas verpasst, verschwendeten ihre Zeit mit dummen Computerspielen und sinnentleerten Fernsehserien, wenn doch eine solche Fülle komplexer, wundervoller Geschichten nur das Aufschlagen eines Buches weit entfernt war. Vielleicht konnte er sich nicht mehr so in ihnen verlieren wie zuvor – zu lesen, während er auf vier Beinen lief, war eine todsicherer Methode, Migräne zu bekommen –, aber Stiles hatte völlig ausreichende, menschliche Augen und eine gar nicht mal so schlechte Lesestimme, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, sie für jeden Charakter zu verstellen.

„Wart ihr schon beim großen Schlangenkampf?“, fragte Sheriff, kam zum Bett und setzte sich neben Stiles.

„Ernsthaft?“, maulte Stiles, aber das Wort ging in Allison-Jäger-Junges aufgeregtem „Noch nicht“ unter.

„Aber lass das Schlangenzischen“, sagte Isaac-Beta. „Du machst es falsch.“

Stiles zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, steckte den resultierenden Klaps seines Vater mühelos weg, zog ein Bein unter dem Wolf hervor und legte es stattdessen auf seinem Rücken ab. „Ich hasse euch alle. Wo war ich?“

„Nagaina wurde von Rikki-Tikki gebissen und hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht“, sagte Allison-Jäger-Junges und kuschelte sich näher an Scott-Alpha.

„Richtig“, sagte Stiles und hob das Buch wieder hoch. „ _Rikki-Tikki hatte nicht vor, den beiden zu folgen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, dass er mit zwei Schlangen auf einmal fertig werden könnte ..._ “

„Kein Zischen“, erinnerte Isaac-beta ihn.

„Halt den Mund, Isaac.“

 

\-------

 

Eines der Dinge, die der Wolf herausfand, während er bei den Stilinskis lebte – und es war kein großes Geheimnis –, war die Tatsache, dass Stiles in gewissen Dingen über einen gesunden Appetit verfügte, und das völlig unbefangen. Er gab dem Wolf ein paar Tage Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, wie die Dinge jetzt waren, dann kehrte er zu seiner normalen Bedürfnisbefriedigung zurück. Sollte heißen, er warf den Wolf aus dem Zimmer, wenn er „Zeit für sich“ haben wollte.

Der Wolf war ein absoluter Befürworter von „Zeit für sich“. Nur, dass er aus dem Zimmer verbannt wurde, das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Das Haus der Stilinskis war jetzt auch sein Bau. Er hatte seine eigene Zahnbürste. Und einen Stammplatz auf der neuen Couch (die dank der unermüdlichen Bemühungen des Wolfes und seiner beständig wachsenden Sockensammlung anfing, nach ihnen drei zu riechen). Das Haus war der Ort, an dem der Wolf schlief und aß und mit seinem Rudel kuschelte (wenn er sie lange genug festnageln konnte, um seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß zu legen). Sein Bau. Das ganze Haus. Er schlief in diesem Zimmer, verflixt noch mal. Was, wenn er ein Nickerchen machen wollte? Oder einfach … da sein wollte? In dem Zimmer. Jetzt, in diesem Moment.

Sheriff zumindest besaß so viel Anstand, es im Bad oder, nun ja, in _seinem_ Schlafzimmer zu tun. Das war okay, der Wolf schlief nicht in diesem Bett. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Die Sache war die: Sheriff war rücksichtsvoll. Er schloss seine Tür nicht ab, nicht mal nach dem ersten Mal, als der Wolf bei ihm nachsehen gekommen war. Er hatte ein Kissen geworfen, der Wolf hatte den Wink verstanden, und das war es gewesen. Der Wolf war immer noch genug Tier, dass er nicht ganz verstand, was so schlimm daran sein sollte, dabei zu sein, wenn ein Rudelgefährte sich selbst befriedigte – es war etwas vollkommen Natürliches, und außerdem roch es fantastisch. Aber, na schön. Kein offensichtliches Hinsehen. Das war in Ordnung. Der Wolf konnte diskret sein. Seit dem ersten Mal hatte Sheriff ihn nicht ein Mal mehr bemerkt, und Sheriff war genauso aufmerksam und wachsam wie sein Junges. Und genauso sexgeil. Diese beiden hatten ordentlich Ausdauer. Der Wolf war beeindruckt.

Er wäre bei Stiles ebenso taktvoll gewesen wie bei Sheriff, aber Stiles war stur und bestand darauf, seine verdammte Tür abzuschließen, und das macht den Wolf verrückt. Was, wenn etwas passierte? Was, wenn Stiles in dem Moment angegriffen wurde, in dem er am verwundbarsten war? Was, wenn er sich verletzte? Er konnte so ungeschickt sein. Das Bett war alt. Der Bettrahmen konnte brechen. Andere Dinge konnten geschehen. Schlimme Dinge. Alle möglichen, nicht näher spezifizierten Dinge. Kanimas. Zaubersprüche. Unheimliche Stalkertypen. Entführungen. Wenn er einfach nur die Tür auflassen würde, dann könnte der Wolf sich vergewissern, dass er in Sicherheit war.

… und sich vielleicht an dem Geruch berauschen. Süchtigmachend war ja gar kein Ausdruck.

Unglücklicherweise war Stiles absolut uneinsichtig und gefühllos, als der Wolf versuchte, seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen, indem er vor der verschlossenen Tür saß und jaulte. Er warf sogar einmal einen Dildo nach ihm, als der Wolf sich daran versuchte, das Schloss mit seinen Krallen aufzubrechen. Allerdings probierte keiner von beiden das ein zweites Mal, denn der Wolf brach sich beinahe die Pfote, als Stiles die Tür aufriss, und dann zerbiss er das Spielzeug. Er verschluckte aus Versehen ein Stück Plastik, wovon ihm schlecht wurde, aber das war es die Sache wert. Anscheinend waren diese Dinger teuer. Geschah Stiles recht. Sexspielzeug zu werfen war unhöflich.

Wenn Sheriff zu Hause war, schleppte er für gewöhnlich den protestierenden Wolf am Nackenfell von Stiles' Türe weg, parkte ihn im Wohnzimmer und hielt ihm einen Vortrag über Privatsphäre und angemessenes Verhalten. Der Wolf stimmte da mit ihm überein – Diskretionsabstand, Grenzen einhalten und Zustimmung waren wichtig, und jeder hatte sich daran zu halten und wehe wenn nicht – aber er verstand nicht ganz, was das mit ihm zu tun hatte und mit dem Kampf der Verschlossenen Tür.

Erst beim fünften Mal fasste Sheriff es in Worte, die der Wolf verstehen konnte: „Verdammt, Derek, ich muss es nicht jedes Mal wissen, wenn mein Kind sich einen runterholt!“

Na schön. Bitte. Keine lauten Proteste mehr oder Forderungen, eingelassen zu werden. Das konnte er. Er konnte im Flur liegen, trostlos und niedergeschlagen, einsam und verlassen, ausgeschlossen, während Stiles zu beschäftigt war, um die Augen aufzuhalten. Er konnte sein Winseln für sich behalten, es unter den vielen, bösen Erinnerungen vergraben, konnte seine zitternden Pfoten mit seinem schweren Kopf stillhalten und versuchen, Wache zu halten, wie er es vorher getan hatte, als er noch auf zwei Beinen gelaufen war: aus der Ferne, ungewollt, im Dunkeln. Immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Stiles, wenn er fertig war, über den Wolf fiel. Dann konnten sie zusammen schlechtgelaunt und unglücklich sein. Wie es sein sollte. Sie beide, zusammen. Weil Rudel. Weil Geruch. _Weil._. Weil es keine geschlossenen Türen zwischen ihnen geben sollte, _niemals_ , verdammt, _mach auf, Dummkopf!_

… okay, es war ein fortlaufender Prozess.

 

\------- 

 

„Das sieht nicht nach Fortschritt aus.“

Jäger-Mensch Chris-Graubart lauerte gern. Sollte heißen: Er tat es exzessiv. Er hatte es in den letzten Tagen halbwegs höflich getan, aber offenbar war das Ende seiner Geduld erreicht, und das Resultat war, dass er aus der Deckung der Büsche trat, hinter denen verborgen er mit ihnen Schritt gehalten hatte. Stiles schlug sich mit dem schweren Karabinerhaken am Ende der Leine beinahe den Schädel ein. Ah. Also hatte er es doch nicht gewusst, dass sie einen Schatten hatten.

Es war vermutlich gut, dass es Chris-Graubart war, der beschlossen hatte, an sie heranzutreten, und nicht Isaac-Beta, der es sich angewöhnt hatte, ihnen ab und an zu folgen. Schwer zu sagen, ob es morbide Neugierde über den Wolf war, das Ausspionieren der Konkurrenz oder ob er einem Befehl von Scott-Alpha folgte, aber wie dem auch sei, in dem Falle hätte Stiles seinen Angriff vermutlich nicht im letzten Moment aufgehalten. Er mochte Isaac-beta immer noch nicht sehr. Es hätte Blut gegeben und Geschrei und vermutlich dazu geführt, dass er den Menschen verteidigen musste. Stiles hatte nicht genug Respekt vor Reißzähnen und Krallen für den Seelenfrieden des Wolfes.

„Oh mein Gott, hätten Sie nicht anrufen können wie jeder normale Mensch auch?“, keuchte Stiles, sein Geruch ertränkt in bitter-Stress-Adrenalin. Er umklammerte die Leine so hart, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Der Wolf war sehr dankbar, dass er in dem Moment nicht am anderen Ende hing.

„Hätte ich“, sagte Chris-Graubart und runzelte unmutig die Stirn, „aber du hast die Angewohnheit, am Telefon zu lügen.“

„Ich lüge nicht“, protestierte Stiles automatisch. Der Wolf und Chris-Graubart sahen ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Oft“, korrigierte Stiles sich selbst glatt. „Ich lüge nicht oft. Ich versuche dieser Tage, mich im Umgehen der Wahrheit zurückzuhalten. Kommunikation ist wichtig.“

Chris-Graubart war klug genug, sich nicht auf diesen verbalen Hakenschlag einzulassen. „Es sind jetzt drei Wochen“, sagte er stattdessen und sah mit finsterer Miene auf den Wolf hinunter. Der Wolf nahm das nicht persönlich. Chris-Graubart sah so ziemlich alles und jeden mit finsterer Miene an, aber er roch nur noch selten so aggressiv, wie er aussah. „Er ist immer noch ein Wolf.“

„Scharfsinnig beobachtet“, lobte Stiles. „Woran haben Sie das erkannt? Vermutlich am Schwanz, richtig? Es liegt immer am Schwanz. Er kann ihn einfach nicht stillhalten, es ist, als hätte er ein Eigenleben. Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass Derek so viele Gefühle hat, bis ihm ein Schwanz gewachsen ist.“

Der Wolf brummte ein wenig, aber leise, denn obwohl Stiles' Worte bissig waren, hatte er nicht Unrecht. Der Wolf musste zugeben, dass er, vor der Rute, nie sehr gut darin gewesen war, Gefühle auszudrücken. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es keine gute Idee zu sein schien, die Leute wissen zu lassen, dass er für gewöhnlich entweder keine Ahnung oder Angst hatte. Oder beides. Wut war einfacher. Sicherer. Derekalterarschloch hatte alle von sich ferngehalten oder er hatte den Preis dafür bezahlt, denn man hatte seinen Instinkten übel mitgespielt und sie durch die Mangel gedreht, und sein Urteilsvermögen war von daher nicht der Rede wert. Der Wolf dagegen musste sich nicht selbst isolieren. Er konnte sich auf sein Rudel verlassen, die Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er musste nur ihrem Vorbild folgen und sich die lästigen Angstreaktionen verbeißen. Und, he, er war darin schon sehr viel besser geworden. Seit er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, hatte er nicht ein Mal seine Zähne gezeigt, obwohl er sich ein oder zwei Mal hermetisch hatte abriegeln müssen, um brav zu bleiben. Er arbeitete daran.

Nicht, dass Chris-Graubart die Bemühungen des Wolfes zu schätzen wusste. „Je länger er so bleibt, desto schwerer wird es für ihn sein, sich zurückzuverwandeln.“

Kein Zurückverwandeln. Geh weg. Dauerhaft vierbeiniger, domestizierter Zivilist hier.

Stiles' Finger umfassten die Leine erneut fester. Er wickelte sie sich geistesabwesend um die Hand, die Nieten nach außen wie ein improvisierter Schlagring. „Das weiß ich. Was wollen Sie, das ich tue? Ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurück _ärgern_? Dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen eins sagen, dieser Derek hier ist sehr viel schwerer zu provozieren, als man meinen sollte.“

„Vielleicht jetzt, aber morgen ist Vollmond.“

Stiles verdrehte die Augen so wild, dass der Wolf es beinahe _hören_ konnte. „Er war gute zehn Tage so wild, wie er anscheinend wird. Und das Schlimmste, was er währenddessen gemacht hat? Sich erschreckt und seine eigenen Pfoten blutig gekaut. Seine _eigenen_ Pfoten. Er ist nicht mal aufs Mobiliar losgegangen, solche Angst hatte er, dass wir ihn rauswerfen.“

Das ließ Chris-Graubart innehalten, aber er gab nicht lange Ruhe. „Also wollt ihr ihn als Haustier halten? Ihn dauerhaft einen Wolf bleiben lassen? Für Jahre? Für den Rest seines Lebens? Was, glaubst du, wird mit seinem Verstand geschehen, wenn er sich nie wieder zurückverwandelt?“

Die Lederleine knarzte in Stiles' Griff. „Warum? Was glauben Sie denn, was passiert?“

Chris-Graubarts Augen wurden schmal. „ _Alles_ könnte passieren. Wir wissen es nicht. Das ist ja der Punkt. Es mag sein, dass er in Ordnung ist und bleibt. Vielleicht wird er ganz zum Tier. Er könnte durchdrehen und jeden in seiner Nähe umbringen.“

„Ja, ja, schon gut, aber er verwandelt sich einfach nicht zurück“, sagte Stiles frustriert. „Deaton gehen langsam die Ideen aus. Oder die Quellen. Schwer zu sagen bei ihm. Ihr Bestiarium ist nutzlos. Ich kenne jetzt eine Millionen Methoden, einen Werwolf zu foltern oder zu töten, aber kein Wort darüber, wie man ihnen helfen kann. Tolles Vermächtnis haben Sie da. Ich kann nur sagen, langsam fang ich an zu verstehen, warum Derek so ein misstrauischer Bastard war.“

Chris-Graubart verzog höhnisch die Lippen, widersprach aber auch nicht. „Ich bin offen für Ideen. Er kann so nicht bleiben, und du weißt das, Stiles.“

Er sah auf den Wolf hinunter, und in seinem Blick lag beinahe so etwas wie Sorge. Das überraschte den Wolf, aber auf eine gute Art. Chris-Graubart war es nicht egal, ob er lebte oder starb. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Ich weiß.“ Stiles stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich _weiß_ , okay? Wir müssen anfangen, quer zu denken. Es gibt jemanden, der helfen kann. Mir ist schon klar, dass das eine superbesondere Werwolffähigkeit ist, aber soooo selten ist sie auch wieder nicht. Deaton hat gesagt, dass seine Mom es auch konnte.“ Er stand einen Moment lang still und schweigend da, wie eine Statue, dann kam wieder Leben in ihn.

Jetzt war Chris-Graubart an der Reihe, so steif zu werden, als hätte ihm jemand ohne seine Erlaubnis über die Nase geleckt. „Nein“, warnte er. „Denk nicht einmal daran.“

„Zu spät“, sagte Stiles. „Und ich weiß, dass es keine gute Idee ist, aber kommen Sie. Er hat bestimmt die ein oder andere Info. Er ist ein Hale. Und er mag ein schmieriges Arschloch und ein pathologischer Lügner sein, aber jetzt, wo Cora weg ist, ist Derek das einzige Familienmitglied, das er noch hat. Ich ruf ihn an.“

Oh. Peter-totnichttot. Schwarzfeuer. Bitterschmerz.

Das war eine entsetzlich schlechte Idee. Peter-totnichttot war vielleicht in der Lage, einen Weg zu finden, ihn dazu zu bringen, sein Fell aufzugeben. Peter war trickreich.

„Mach dir keine Mühe“, murmelte Chris-Graubart. Er roch verlegen. „Er wird nicht antworten.“

Stiles' Augen wurden schmal. „Und warum nicht?“ 

„Er hat sein Handy nicht bei sich.“ Chris-Graubarts Lippen wurden schmal vor Ärger. Er schnaufte. Verlagerte kaum sichtbar sein Gewicht. Schnaufte erneut, tief verärgert. „Er hat sich heimlich davongemacht, bevor Derek zurückgekommen ist“, kam er schließlich widerwillig zum Punkt. „Ich habe seinen Tracker letzte Woche in Scotts Rucksack gefunden, und er hat sein Handy in Dereks Loft liegengelassen. Gott allein weiß, wo er ist. Keiner meiner Kontakte hat ihn gesehen.“

„Super“, sagte Stiles. „Das ist genau das, was wir brauchen. Keine Ahnung, wo Peter ist.“ Er grinste breit und wickelte die Leine mit einer Aura von Befriedigung von seiner Hand ab. „Wie gut, dass ich vorgesorgt habe und ihm ebenfalls einen Tracker verpasst hab.“

Chris-Graubart starrte ihn ungläubig an. „ _Wie_?“

Stiles' Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Es gab wenig, das er mehr mochte, als ein Risiko einzugehen und am Ende als Gewinner dazustehen. „Ich hab was von Deatons Wolfs-Eisenhut-Beruhigungsmittel in seinen Drink gekippt, seinen Rücken aufgeschnitten und einen von Ihren krassen Minitrackern unter seine Haut geschoben. Als er wieder wachgeworden ist, war er komplett verheilt.“

„Und er hat keinerlei Verdachte geschöpft, als er so ohne Grund ,eingeschlafen' ist?“, fragte Chris-Graubart skeptisch. „Peter ist zu klug dazu.“

„Ich hab ihm vielleicht auch noch einen Schwanz ins Gesicht gemalt, während er bewusstlos war“, sagte Stiles fröhlich. „Und seine Schnürsenkel zusammengebunden. Dann war da die Sache mit dem Juckpulver … und der Zettel mit der Anweisung, sich bei Lydia dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie angefallen und manipuliert hat. Und wehe wenn nicht.“ 

Graubart sah beeindruckt aus. „Und hat er das?“

„Überraschenderweise ja. Anscheinend haben sie an einem sehr öffentlichen Ort miteinander gesprochen. Er hat ihr mehrere Paare superteurer Schuhe gekauft und ihr einen Gefallen versprochen, ohne wenn und aber und Fragen stellen. Sie wird nie sein größter Fan sein, aber sie greift auch nicht mehr automatisch nach dem Pfefferspray, wenn sie zusammen in einem Raum sind.“ Stiles wippte auf den Fußballen auf und ab, auf drollige Weise zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Win-win.“

„Beeindruckend“, murmelte Chris-Graubart, dann legte er den Kopf schief und betrachtete Stiles von oben bis unten auf eine Art, die den Wolf entschieden nervös machte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber … hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ein Jäger zu werden?“

„Jaah, ich will lieber nicht aktiv nach noch mehr Dingen suchen, die versuchen werden, mich umzubringen, vielen Dank auch. Es gibt eine Grenze, wie viel Stress ich aushalten kann.“ Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche – der Wolf kannte es gut, da es mehrmals am Tag auf ihn gerichtet war, um Bilder von ihm ,für die Nachwelt' zu machen – und fing an, darauf herumzutippen, wobei er in sich hineinmurmelte: „Kranke App, übrigens. Total illegal, aber supernützlich. Krasse ...“

Seine Stimme verstummte. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm, äußerlich still, aber er strömte eine solche Woge purer Wut aus, dass dem Wolf sich das Nackenfell sträubte.

„Was?“, fragte Chris-Graubart alarmiert.

„Er ist bei mir zu Hause“, presste Stiles heraus, dann rannte er los, den Wolf dicht auf den Fersen.

 

\------- 

 

Als Stiles ins Haus platzte, wobei der Wolf sich um ihn herumschob, um der möglichen Bedrohung als Erster entgegenzutreten (bei Peter-totnichtot wusste man schließlich nie), Chris-Graubart auf halbem Weg zur Hintertür, fanden sie Peter-totnichttot entspannt zurückgelehnt in Sheriffs Lieblingssessel, die Füße hochgelegt, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt, mit einem Lächeln auf seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht. Der Wolf war versucht, ihn rein aus Prinzip zu beißen. Verdammte untote Dramaqueen.

Was ihn davon abhielt war Peter-totnichttots Geruch. Er wäre ihm vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, wenn er auf zwei Beinen gegangen wäre, denn Peter-totnichttot hatte sich Mühe gegeben, war frisch gewaschen, trug ebenfalls frische Kleidung, hatte sogar Aftershave aufgelegt. Aber in seiner derzeitigen Gestalt bestand die Welt des Wolfs in erster Linie aus Gerüchen: Er sah mit der Nase zuerst. Und was er sah, das waren Jäger-Menschen-Schmerz-Bringer und Tod. Der Haut des älteren Wolfs – lebendig-lebendig- _nicht-tot_ – haftete noch immer der Geruch von Hitze-Meer-Beton an, von Kordit, ätzendem Bitterkraut, Blut, Schweiß, Trauer, zerfetzten Gedärmen, brennendem Gummi und einer schwelenden, nach Eisen schmeckenden, besitzergreifenden Rage, die nur langsam nachließ, als Peter den Wolf erblickte.

Irgendwo in der Nähe fauchte Stiles Fragen und Forderungen an den Eindringling, eine Hand beruhigend und beschwichtigend um das Halsband des Wolfs geklammert, aber die Worte waren bedeutungslos, nicht mehr als Hintergrundrauschen. Chris-Graubart schlich sich von hinten heran, Waffe in einer Hand, aber er würde nicht ohne guten Grund angreifen, und alles, was Peter tat, war, den Wolf mit brennender Intensität anzustarren. Er hatte aufgehört zu grinsen. Er posierte nicht. Er starrte einfach nur, gebannt und wie verzaubert, Gefühle wie ein sich wild drehendes Kaleidoskop, zu schnell, um eines zu erkennen. Sie blitzen über seine Aura wie Wetterleuchten am dunklen Nachthimmel und ließen das Fell des Wolfs aus Sympathie zu Berge stehen. Erleichterung. Staunen. Ehrfurcht. Ärger. Glück. Neid. Sehnsucht. Freude. Befriedigung. Klick-klick-klick, als würde jemand durch ein Bilderbuch blättern, das tausende verschiedener Geschichten enthielt, und der Wolf war sich sicher, dass es diesmal nicht mit Absicht geschah.

Und dann hörte es urplötzlich und ganz abrupt auf. Peter verschloss ihn, versteckte ihn, seinen vollen persönlichen Geruch. Der Wolf blinzelte desorientiert, dazu gezwungen, sich plötzlich auf andere Sinne zu verlassen. Peter erschien ein ganzes Stück kleiner, wenn man ihn mit den Augen ansah, selbst, als er aufstand und näher schlenderte – ein Märchendrache, in seine menschliche Gestalt zusammengefaltet. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht mehr als leise Neugierde, aber seine unlesbaren Augen wurden ein wenig weicher, als sich die Ohren des Wolfs aufstellten und seine Rute in einem zaghaften Hallo zuckte.

 _Rudel?_ , fragte der Körper des Wolfs, und seine Rute wedelte ein hoffnungsvolles Fragezeichen. _Familie?_ Denn sie waren einst Feinde gewesen, und der Verrat war immer noch ein brennender Schmerz irgendwo in seinem Innern, aber die Gerüche hatten ihre eigene Geschichte erzählt, und sie logen nicht. Peter hatte nach ihm gesucht. Peter hatte die Jäger-Menschen gefunden, die den Wolf gefangen und verletzt hatten, und Peter hatte sie dafür zahlen lassen. Peter war erleichtert darüber, dass der Wolf noch am Leben war, so erleichtert – eine Art warmer, honig-klebriger Gefühls-Geruch, der ein bisschen kitzelte, so schön war er – und der Wolf ... nun, der Wolf hatte Peter schon lange vorher vermisst.

„Also hast du deinen Weg zurückgefunden“, sagte Peter beiläufig. Sein Gesicht mochte nach wie vor nicht mehr zeigen als leise Neugierde, aber seine Körpersprache öffnete sich ein klein wenig in Reaktion auf die Begrüßung des Wolfs. „Das erklärt so einiges.“ Er ging um dem Wolf herum, inspizierte ihn von allen Seiten, was Stiles unruhig machte und ihn das Halsband noch fester fassen ließ, bis sich seine Knöchel in den Hals des Wolfs gruben, ihn sanft massierten. „Warum läufst du immer noch auf vier Beinen?“ 

„Wir glauben, dass die Jäger etwas mit ihm gemacht haben.“ Stiles hielt es nicht länger aus: Er trat Peter in den Weg und schwang ein Bein über den breiten Rücken des Wolfs, stand rittlings über ihm, erhob Anspruch auf ihn. „Damit er sich nicht zurückverwandelt.“

„Ah.“ Nonchalant überließ Peter Stiles das Feld. Ein Hauch Belustigung erblühte in seinem Geruch und erstarb mit dem nächsten Atemzug. „Das ergäbe Sinn, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Fellhändler waren. Widerwärtiges Gesindel. Sehr schwer zu finden.“

„Was hast du getan, Peter?“, fragte Chris-Graubart, weniger eine Frage als eine Forderung nach Bestätigung. Er hatte die Waffe gesenkt, sie aber nicht wieder eingesteckt. Kluger Mann.

„Wieso, sie umgebracht natürlich“, sagte Peter milde, aber er fühlte sich nicht milde an. Er fühlte sich an wie kalter Zorn und schwindeliges Verlangen nach Gewalt. „Was? Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?“

„Verdammt, Peter –“

Peter wandte sich zu ihm um, und sein Gesichtsausdruck musste zu seiner Stimmung gepasst haben, denn Chris-Graubart wich beinahe einen Schritt zurück. „Weißt du, was Fellhändler tun, wie sie vorgehen?“, zischte er voller Bosheit, Bitterschwarz in seinem Geruch. „Sie nehmen die Blutlinien mit der Gabe, sich ganz in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, ins Visier. Haben es hauptsächlich auf Junge und Omegas abgesehen. Oder, du weißt schon, die einzig bekannten Überlebenden eines Massakers.“

Mit einem Mal lag der Geruch von Asche in der Luft, rußig und mit einem fettig-schmierigen Grillnachgeschmack, und irgendwo in den Tiefen der Seele des Wolfs wand sich Derekbabysweetie in Todesqualen. Er zitterte und wand sich ein wenig zwischen Stiles' Beinen, zutiefst dankbar für den festen, beruhigenden Griff des jungen Mannes um sein Halsband, die schützende Spanne seiner breiten Schultern und die harten Ankerpunkte seiner Knien an den Flanken des Wolfs.

„Sie erzwingen die Verwandlung mit Folter und Gift“, fuhr Peter fort, Blick unverwandt auf Chris-Graubart gerichtet, der ihm nicht auswich, aber zunehmend angespannt roch. Sein Tonfall wurde seidig und eisig, aber sein Lächeln war mehr ein Zähnefletschen. Er war wütend. Wolfswildwütend. „Es ist eine Wissenschaft für sich. Erfordert Präzision und einen kompletten Mangel jeglicher Moral, denn, weißt du, selbst Junge können eine Menge wegstecken, bevor ihr Instinkt die Verwandlung einleitet. Wenn sie den Wolf herausgearbeitet haben, dann warten sie, bis sich das Fell gesetzt hat, damit der Pelz nicht ungleichmäßig wird. Dauert ein oder zwei Stunden. Und dann häuten sie ihre Opfer bei lebendigem Leib, damit sie sich nicht zurückverwandeln können, bis der Pelz geerntet worden ist. Sie nehmen auch die Zähne und die Krallen. Reißen sie kurzerhand aus. Wenn der Wolf Glück hat, bekommt er den _coup de grâce_ wenn es vorbei ist – Kopfschuss mit einer Schrotflinte für gewöhnlich –, aber oft genug beträufeln sie den Körper lediglich mit Wolfseisenhut und lassen ihn irgendwo liegen, um zu verrecken.“

„Fellhändler sind keine Jäger“, sagte Chris-Graubart.

„Jäger haben meine Familie bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt“, presste Peter zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie es nicht für Geld getan haben. Sondern zum Spaß. Jetzt sag mit bitte, warum es mich interessieren sollte, als was du dich bezeichnest.“

Er klang zornig, und er war es auch, aber da war auch Schmerz und der Anflug von klebrig-saurem Wahnsinn, der sich durch Peters Herznote zog wie eine unsichtbare Narbe, die wild und unruhig pulsierte. Das furchtbare Gewirr aus Gefühlen hallte in dem schwarzen Loch, das der Wolf in seinem Herzen trug, wider.

Der Wolf winselte, ein fiepender, gequälter kleiner Laut, und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er sein Halsband aus Stiles' Griff befreit, so dass seine Pfoten ihn von seinem neuen Rudel zu seinem alten Rudel tragen konnten. Er umkreiste Peter, so dass er nicht zwischen ihn und Chris-Graubart geriet, und stupste mit dem Kopf von hinten Peters Ellbogen an und versuchte, seine lange Nase zwischen seinen Arm und seine Hüfte zu zwängen. 

Die beinahe mörderische Anspannung verpuffte. Peter sah konsterniert zu ihm hinunter. „Was um alles in der Welt machst du da?“

Wieso, Trost spenden natürlich. Der Wolf grummelte leise und schob sich näher, schnüffelte und drängte seinen großen Kopf hoch in Peters Achselhöhle, und seine Rute peitschte wild hin und her, als Peter es ihm gestattete, an ihm hochzuspringen, so dass er ihm das Kinn lecken konnte. Auf Peters Haut lag der Geschmack parfümfreier Seife und, darunter, Schweiß, Blut und etwas Bitteres, aber eine gründliche Zungenwäsche ließ all das verschwinden. Irgendwann legte sich ein Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher. Peter vergrub seine Finger in dem dichten Fell des Wolfs, und wenn sie kaum merklich zitterten, nun. Der Wolf würde es niemandem sagen.

 

\------- 

 

Als Sheriff nach Hause kam, saßen Peter, Stiles und Chris-Graubart auf seinem Sofa und starrten verdrossen auf den Wolf, der sie zugunsten eines Kauknochens ignorierte. Oder zumindest so tat. Diese gewisse Art Starren war ihm viel zu vertraut. Es war der stumme ,warum verwandelst du dich nicht wieder zurück in einen Menschen, verflixt noch mal?'-Blick, der immer auf einen weiteren, erfolglosen Versuch folgte, einen Grund für das beharrliche Fortbestehen von vier Pfoten zu entdecken. Die beste Art, damit umzugehen, so hatte er herausgefunden, war, sich dumm wie ein Hund zu stellen.

„Also immer noch nicht tot“, sagte Sheriff und nickte Peter mit der Aura eines Mannes zu, der sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hat.

Peter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, aber ich verspüre einen leisen Anflug von Hunger.“

„Unter dem Sofa liegt ein Ochsenziemer, wenn du den willst“, bot Stiles mit einem Grinsen an. „Aber das ist Dereks geheimer Vorrat, also musst du das erst mit ihm abklären.“

Peter blinzelte. „Ich wünschte, du hättest das nicht gesagt“, murmelte er, dann beugte er sich prompt so weit vor, dass er unter das Sofa sehen konnte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er räusperte sich und begegnete nachdrücklich niemandes Blick. Der Wolf wusste das zu schätzen. Es wäre unangenehm geworden zu versuchen, seinen Sockenhort zu erklären. Er schnupperte an Peters Knie, um seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Knochen zu. Er hatte den dicken Knoten am Ende beinahe durch.

„Ich will es nicht wissen“, beschloss Sheriff, drehte sich um und hielt schnurstracks auf die Küche zu. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Deaton?“

„Nein, aber er bekommt langsam Zuckungen“, sagte Stiles. Er stieß das Hinterteil des Wolfs mit einem dicken Zeh an. Stups-stups-stups. Es war seltsam meditativ. „Er hat nichts gefunden. Nada. Null. Ich glaube, er fängt langsam an, es persönlich zu nehmen.“

Sheriff holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen ließ und sich zu den anderen in ihrer Kontemplation des Wolfs gesellte. „Hm. Na, wenigstens scheint es ihm nichts auszumachen.“

Er streckte ein Bein aus und stupste die andere Seite des Hinterteils des Wolfs mit dem Fuß an. Dann vergaß er, damit wieder aufzuhören. Jedes Mal, wenn Stiles den Wolf in seine Richtung stupste, stupste er zurück. Es war einfach, das mit in den Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Stups-beiß-stups-zurück, stups-beiß-stups-zurück, stups-beiß-stups-zurück. Das Hinterteil des Wolfs wiegte sich sanft hin und her, seine Wirbelsäule schwang mit, was sich wirklich gut anfühlte und nicht wenig hypnotisierend war.

„Ich will verdammt sein“, flüsterte Peter, so leise, dass der Wolf nicht sicher war, ob ihn einer der anderen gehört hatte. Sein Lachen allerdings, ein hartes Aufbellen, dass Stiles zusammenfahren ließ, wobei der seine Ferse gegen den Hüftknochen des Wolfs rammte, das hörten sie.

„Was?“, fragte Stiles und rückte auf dem Sofa so weit von Peter ab wie möglich. „Rastest du wieder aus? Ich brauche eine Vorwarnung, wenn du ausrastest. Deine Art des Ausrastens bedeutet in der Regel eine hohe Zahl von Opfern.“

Der Kopf des Wolfs war hochgefahren, als Peter zu lachen angefangen hatte. Er begegnete dem Blick seines Onkels und spürte, wie ihm das Herz sank. Oh-oh. Was? Was hatte ihn verraten?

„Eine zweifältige Seele kann nicht gebunden werden“, sagte Peter, weil er nicht in der Lage war, seine große, vorlaute Klappe zu halten, wenn er etwas verstanden hatte, der verdammte Angeber. „Man kann unser Gehirn mit einem Trick dazu bringen, das Fell länger zu tragen, als wir sollten, zumindest eine Zeitlang, aber man kann uns nicht ganz in einen Wolf oder ganz in einen Menschen verwandeln. Wir sind beides und keines davon.“

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“, fragte Chris.

Und verdammt und zum Teufel, aber Stiles hatte, helle wie er nun einmal war, die Verbindung bereits hergestellt. „Er sagt, dass man einen Werwolf nicht auf Dauer in eine Form zwingen kann. Heißt, entweder wird das, was die Fellhändler ihm angetan haben, irgendwann nachlassen –“

„– oder das hat es bereits“, beendete Sheriff den Gedanken, zog sein Bein an und stellte seine Flasche ab, so dass er den Wolf besser ansehen konnte.

Chris runzelte die Stirn. „Also könnte er sich zurückverwandeln, wenn er … was? Das wollte?“

„Wenn noch irgendein Zauber auf ihm liegen würde, dann hätte Deaton den inzwischen gefunden“, sagte Stiles. „Er hat ihn sogar geröntgt, um ausschließen zu können, dass kein Wolfseisenhutschrapnell oder so unter seiner Haut steckt. Ich meine, wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass es etwas anderes sein muss, aber…“ Er zuckte die Schultern, die scharfen Augen auf den Wolf gerichtet, der sich angestrengt und ohne Erfolg bemühte, unsichtbar zu werden. „ _Könntest_ du dich zurückverwandeln?“, fragte er, und da war sie, die erste Andeutung eines Vorwurfs. „ _Tust_ du nur so als ob?“

Nein. Nein, er tat nicht nur so als ob, war nicht … Er wollte niemanden wütend machen oder verletzen. Er wollte nur nicht, dass man ihm wehtat. Wollte nicht allein sein. Er wollte wieder Mitglied eines Rudels sein, selbst eines winzigen, zum großen Teil aus Menschen bestehenden Rudels. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er ganz unten in der Hackordnung stand und kaum mehr war als ein Haustier. Seine Absichten waren nie boshaft oder, Gott bewahre, heimtückisch gewesen – aber er _hatte_ gelogen, gewissermaßen, und er wusste das. Er hatte das von Anfang an gewusst. Hatte sich nicht erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken, denn er hatte nicht sehen wollen, wie all die Zuneigung und Freude über seine Gegenwart sich in Enttäuschung verwandelte.

Stiles stank nach Enttäuschung, und Sheriff auch.

Der Wolf winselte, ein erstickter, panischer Laut, der jeden der Anwesenden sauer-bitter-gequält riechen ließ. Vage war er sich bewusst, dass er seine Rute so fest an seinen Bauch drückte, dass er ihr Zittern spürte. Vielleicht war sie das einzige, das sein Inneres an Ort und Stelle festhielt. Stiles sprang auf, Sheriff stand auf, Peter beugte sich vor und selbst Christ machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Sie ragten über ihm auf, ihre Emotionen drückten schwer auf ihn herab, und ihre Schatten kamen näher, drängten sich um ihn, bis der Wolf mit einem rasselnden Keuchen aus seiner Starre erwachte und das einzige tat, das er tun konnte.

Er duckte sich an Sheriff vorbei, wich nur knapp Chris' Hand aus, die nach seinem Halsband griff ( _nicht_ deins, nicht _deins_!), und schoss durch die nicht verriegelte Hintertür, bevor Peter um das Sofa herum war.

 

\-------

 

Er rannte mit aller Kraft, bis seine Pfoten schmerzten und jeder Atemzug in seinen Lungen brannte, quer durch die halbe Stadt. Peter folgte ihm eine Zeitlang, aber vier Beine waren schneller als zwei, und Verzweiflung war ein harter, unnachgiebiger Rittmeister.

Irgendwann wurde er langsamer und bog in eine schmale Gasse ab, wo er sich hinter einen Müllcontainer kauerte und den Hundekauknochen erbrach. Die Galle schmeckte wie Scham.

 

\-------

 

Es war eine dumme Idee, zur Loft zurückzukehren, aber es gab sonst keinen Ort, wo er hin konnte, und er konnte nicht länger auf vier Beinen bleiben. Plötzlich erzeugte das leise Rascheln seines Fells in ihm Übelkeit, und das Klicken seiner Krallen auf dem harten Boden ließ ihn seine Zehen vor Ekel anziehen. Der Körper, der seine Zuflucht gewesen war, stieß ihn nun ab, denn er hatte ihn benutzt, um Menschen, an denen ihm etwas lag, zu belügen und zu hintergehen – genauso, wie Jäger-Lügner-Kate ihren Körper benutzt hatte, um ihn zu belügen und zu manipulieren. Nicht, dass ihr etwas an ihm gelegen hätte. Nicht, dass sie ihn jemals auch nur _gemocht_ hätte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie in einer Sache Recht gehabt: Er war zwar vielleicht ab und an nützlich, aber liebenswert war er nicht.

Er schlüpfte durch das Kellerfenster mit der verbogenen Angel; mit einer ungeschickten Pfote angelte er solange, bis er den Riegel angehoben hatte, und dann quetschte er seine massige Gestalt durch die schmale Öffnung. Es ging nur mit einigem Hin- und Herwinden, und er landete so unglücklich auf dem Boden, dass er sich das rechte Vorderbein brach, aber er spürte den Schmerz vor lauter Kälte und Übelkeit kaum. Er hinkte die vielen, vielen Treppen bis zur Loft hinauf, hinterließ eine Spur verwischter Pfotenabdrücke im Dreck und Staub. Seit Wochen war niemand mehr hier gewesen. Das Gebäude stand leer. Als er es gekauft hatte, hatte er vorgehabt, die ersten zwei oder drei Etagen zu vermieten an Leute, die sich nicht viel leisten konnten, aber einen Ort zum Wohnen brauchten. Nach den ersten paar Fällen von Hausfriedensbruch hatte er den Plan aufgegeben. Keine Mieter zu haben bedeutete keine zivilen Opfer in dem andauernden Krieg, der sein Leben war. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er die Aufzüge abgestellt hatte. Wenn die Leute ihn schon in seinem eigenen Heim angreifen mussten, dann konnten sie verdammt noch mal auch die fünfundzwanzig Stockwerke bis dahin laufen. 

Er erlaubte es sich jetzt, sich zu erinnern. Mehr und mehr, mit dem Stockwerk, das er erklomm, ließ er die simple Denkweise des Wolfs ein wenig mehr hinter sich zurück, bis er sich der Loft näherte und die Rückkehr auf zwei Beine nicht mehr war, als sich hochzurecken und das Fall abzuschütteln. Sein Handgelenk pochte in dumpfem Schmerz, aber der Knochen war weitestgehend verheilt und protestierte nicht, als er die schwere Schiebetür aufdrückte. Seine nackten Füße waren lautlos auf den Betonstufen, die zum Hauptraum hinunterführten. Er blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und sah sich um. Versuchte, ein wenig Freude darüber zu spüren, wieder hier zu sein.

Hier war es gewesen, wo sie ihn festgehalten und dazu benutzt hatten, Boyd zu töten. Dort drüben hatte Kali ihn vor den Augen seiner Schwester mit einem Stück Rohr durchbohrt und ihn gezwungen, vor einem wahnsinnigen Alpha niederzuknien. Cora war beinahe gestorben auf dem Bett, auf dem Jen – auf dem der _Darach_ ihn gevögelt hatte. Er hatte seitdem auf der Couch geschlafen, denn jedes Mal, wenn er das Bett sah, spürte er ihre Berührung, und egal, wie oft er duschte und sich blutig schrubbte, sie ging nie ganz weg. Links war die Säule, gegen die er geprallt war, als der Oni hier eingedrungen war und ihn herumgeworfen hatte, als sei er Spielzeug. Der Nogitsune hatte ihn gegen die Säule daneben geworfen; zwei seiner Rippen hatten seine Lungen durchbohrt. Auf dem Boden war immer noch ein Flecken getrockneten Bluts zu sehen.

Trautes Heim, Glück allein.

Peters Handy, das auf dem Sofatisch lag, begann zu vibrieren. Derek fuhr bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch zusammen, und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Angespannt sah er zu, wie das Ding seinen diktatorischen geh-dran-geh-sofort-dran Tanz aufführte. Es klang wie ein in einem Glas gefangener Käfer; ein gruselig großer Käfer. Als es schließlich, endlich, aufhörte zu brummen, atmete Derek bebend ein und ging von dem Ding weg.

Es dauerte gut zwanzig Minuten, bis er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sich etwas anziehen konnte. Er hätte sich vermutlich erst duschen sollen, aber Wölfe schwitzten nicht, und er fühlte sich auch nicht von außen schmutzig. Im Innern absolut, zutiefst verdreckt, aber das war weder neu noch konnte daran etwas geändert werden. Seine Kleidung lag seltsam auf seiner Haut, zu eng, scheuerte. Schuhe waren unmöglich. Er konnte sich nicht einmal Socken überstreifen, und er sah auch keinen Grund dazu, es zu versuchen. Er war wieder allein. Wenn er barfuß herumlaufen wollte, würde das niemanden stören oder belästigen. Scheiße, vielleicht würde er auch eine neue Sockensammlung unter seinem eigenen Sofa anfangen. Mit seinen eigenen Socken, wie ein erbärmlich, rudelloser Versager.

Das Handy brummte noch zwei Mal, während er teilnahmslos durch seine Schubladen wühlte. Er ignorierte es. Es war vermutlich für ihn – das Timing war zu gut, um ein Zufall zu sein –, aber die Vorstellung, dranzugehen und sich von der Person am anderen Ende (vermutlich Stiles) anschreien zu lassen, war wenig attraktiv.

Alles fühlte sich seltsam an. Nicht richtig. Zu laut, aber gleichzeitig seltsam gedämpft. Sein Herz pumperte schwer in seiner Brust, beinahe schmerzhaft und verstörend unregelmäßig – jenes schockartige, schleppende Pumpen, das er mit lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen assoziierte. 

Das einzige, das sich richtig anfühlte, war das Halsband um Dereks Hals. Er hob die Hände, um die Schnalle zu öffnen, aber seine Finger bekamen sie irgendwie nie richtig zu fassen, und er wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht ablegen. Es war in dem Moment das einzige, das ihm dabei half, nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Er brauchte es verzweifelt, dieses letzte Glied, das ihn noch mit Stiles und Sheriff verband. Mit seinem winzigen Rudel. Seinem gestohlenen Rudel. 

Das Leder war durchtränkt von ihrem Geruch. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er beinahe die sanfte Spannung in den weichen, geflochtenen Bändern spüren, die von einem beruhigenden Griff herrührte. Die Anhänger nahm er irgendwann ab, da er kein so offenkundiges Kennzeichen tragen wollte. Das Halsband selber konnte als Modeschmuck durchgehen, aber er würde vorsichtig sein müssen, wann er es trug. Wohl besser erst ein bisschen warten. Er konnte sagen, dass er es verloren hatte. Scott den Kaufpreis erstatten und es vielleicht … irgendwo verstecken. Als Beweis dafür, dass die letzten paar Wochen tatsächlich passiert waren.

Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, Geld auf Sheriffs Konto überweisen zu lassen, um für die Schäden aufzukommen, die er verursacht hatte, und für die Kosten für seine Unterbringung und Verpflegung im letzten Monat. Mehr als das, wenn er damit durchkam, denn obwohl er wusste, dass in diesem Falle Freundlichkeit und Güte kein Preisschild hatten, war ihm doch aufgefallen, dass das Geld im Hause Stilinski knapp war. Dem Mann Bargeld in die Hand zu drücken (oder es auf seiner Türschwelle liegenzulassen, denn Derek war ein absoluter, schnellfüßiger Feigling) würde nicht funktionieren, aber man konnte auch anonym Geld überweisen, oder? Stiles mochte besser schlafen, wenn er sich nicht zusätzlich zu allen den Dingen, mit denen er sich bereits herumschlug, auch noch Sorgen um Schulden machen musste. Sheriff könnte weniger Überstunden machen und mehr Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen.

Er half, der Gedanke, dass er sich vielleicht auf diesem Weg erkenntlich zeigen konnte. Ihnen vielleicht so ein klitzekleines bisschen den Schutz und die Geborgenheit, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, zurückgeben konnte. Teufel, er würde sein gesamtes, unrechtmäßig erworbenes Vermögen hergeben – freudig und auch nur ohne eine Sekunde lang zu zögern – für die Chance, Teil ihres Rudels zu sein, ein echter Teil. Hätte er sich ja denken können, dass alles, was er wirklich wollte, nicht gekauft werden konnte.

 

\-------

 

Derek hielt sich an seinem Halsband fest, während er durch die Loft ging, sich wieder mit seinem Revier vertraut machte. Alles war noch genau so, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, lag auf dem Tisch, das wenige Geschirr, das er benutzt hatte, stand knochentrocken auf dem Abtropfgitter. Die Luft war nur deshalb nicht abgestanden, weil die Fenster oben offengestanden hatten, aber insgesamt roch sie verlassen. Die letzte Person, die hier gewesen war, schon vor Wochen, war Scott, vermutlich von Stiles geschickt, um sicherzugehen, dass Derek nicht gefesselt und geknebelt in seiner eigenen Wohnung lag.

Das Obst, das er in der kühlsten Ecke der Küche verwahrt hatte, war verschrumpelt und faul. Die Reste klebten in braun-grünlichen Klumpen in der Schüssel, beinahe geruchlos nach Wochen in der Sommerhitze. Derek streckte die Hand nach der Kühlschranktür aus und hielt dann inne. Eines der Dinge darin war ein Lachsfilet, das er sich in der Pfanne hatte braten wollen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er den Geruch verwesenden Fisches riechen konnte, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, was ihm vor dem Käfig angetan worden war. Folter war ihm nicht fremd, aber Peter hatte Recht gehabt: Für die Fellhändler war es eine Art Wissenschaft. Selbst Kate hätte noch das ein oder andere von ihnen lernen können, und sie hatte sich und ihre Kumpane fast eine Woche lang bei Laune gehalten, als sie ihn angekettet in den alten Tunneln gefangengehalten hatte. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum er auf vier Beinen hatte bleiben wollen. Derek-der-Wolf war besser darin, die Dinge hinter sich zu lassen. Nicht so gut wie ein _Wolf_ -Wolf, aber im Vergleich zu Derek-der-Mensch war er geradezu ein Zen Meister. 

In dem Moment traf Derek die volle Erkenntnis, dass er wieder allein war. Und was das bedeutete. Er konnte sich nicht länger in Stiles' Bett vor seinen Alpträumen verstecken oder die Flashbacks und Angstattacken damit abwenden, sich neben Sheriff zusammenzurollen und ihn die Angst wegstreicheln zu lassen. Seine großartige Idee, sich heimlich, still und leise ins Stilinskirudel zu schleichen, war mit Bomben und Granaten durchgefallen. Wie die meisten seiner Pläne es taten. Er war nie der Taktiker in der Familie gewesen. Das war immer Peters Job gewesen.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Er kam zurecht, wenn er sein Aussehen bei nichtsahnenden Fremden einsetzte. Er konnte seinen Körper gegen einen Gefallen eintauschen. Aber das waren nie Lösungen auf Dauer. Früher oder später kam der wahre Derek zum Vorschein, und das war in der Regel der Moment, in dem die Kacke dann so richtig am Dampfen war. Die Stilinskis hatten ihn in ihr Heim eingeladen und sie waren gut und freundlich und gütig zu ihm gewesen, aber Derek war gierig gewesen.

Sie waren so _enttäuscht_.

Das Gewicht ihrer Missbilligung ließ Derek sich zusammenkauern, und er taumelte in die Ecke beim Fenster und sackte dort in sich zusammen wie der Wolf im Märchen, dem sie Steine in den Bauch genäht hatten. Auf die ein oder andere Art war Stiles seit Lauras Tod eine Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen, und seit dem Debakel mit dem Alpharudel galt das auch für Sheriff. Sie waren keine Freunde, nicht wirklich. Er hatte zu viele verworrene Gefühle für Stiles und zu viel wachsamen Respekt vor John Stilinksi, um es zu wagen, ihre Beziehung irgendwie genauer zu benennen oder zu definieren, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte sich immer schon zu ihnen hingezogen gefühlt. Natürlich hatte er hingehen und das kaputtmachen müssen, das und jede Chance, die er vielleicht gehabt hatte, herauszufinden, wie er mit ihnen zusammenpassen könnte. Danke, Wolf-Logik. _Benutze den Flausch_. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

 

\-------

 

„Oh mein Gott, du bist tatsächlich hierher zurückgekommen. Wie um alles auf der Welt hast du es geschafft, dass mein Vater dich nicht geschnappt hat, als du auf der Flucht warst? Du bist wirklich schlecht im Verstecken.“

Stiles klang so normal. Genervt. Leise verärgert über Dereks Unfähigkeit. Gleichgültig über die darin inhärente Gefahr, einen geborenen Spitzenräuber zu ärgern. Nicht, dass Derek sich gerade besonders spitze fühlte. Geschweige denn als Räuber.

Die ausbleibende Retourkutsche schien Stiles aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er räusperte sich, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und starrte Derek in seiner Ecke so fest an, dass Derek seinen Blick wie ein Gewicht auf seiner Haut spürte. Das ließ ihn sich nur noch kleiner zusammenrollen, Knie an den Körper gezogen und die Stirn darauf gelegt. Er wünschte sich, dass Stiles weggehen und ihn alleinlassen würde, bis die Scham weniger brannte und das Gefühl, bloßzuliegen, vernarbt war. Er wollte nicht, dass Stiles ihn so sah, sein stacheliger Schutzpanzer zerbrochen und all die Narben darunter offen sichtbar. Er konnte sich nicht verteidigen, wenn er sich so verwundbar und zerbrechlich fühlte, und Stiles hatte eine scharfe Zunge. Stiles konnte grausam sein, und er zögerte nicht, unter die Gürtellinie zu zielen, wenn er meinte, dass er das musste. Derek hatte noch nie Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber so, wie er sich fühlte, war er sich sehr sicher, dass ein direkter Treffer ausreichen würde, ihn in eine Million Scherben zersplittern zu lassen.

„He“, sagte Stiles, leiser als vorher, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Unsicherheit mit. „Bist du okay, Kumpel?“

Derek wollte antworten, wusste genau, was er sagen _sollte_ , aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen. Er wollte nicht, dass die ersten Worte aus seinem Mund _Geh weg, Stiles_ waren, egal, wie dringend er sich mehr Zeit kaufen wollte. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Stiles weggehen zu sehen, aber seine Gegenwart ertrug er auch nicht; es war verwirrend. Ein Teil von ihm wollte zu Stiles kriechen, seinen Kopf gegen Stiles' Beine stoßen, wie er es getan hatte, als er auf vier Beinen gegangen war, und ihn ganz sanftmütig fragen, ob sie nach Hause gehen konnten, bitte. Der Rest von ihm kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken und zu hoffen, dass ihn jemand von seinem Leid erlösen würde. In Anbetracht der Dinge würde er vermutlich nicht zu lange warten müssen. Seine armselige Version eines Baus war nie auch nur ansatzweise eine sichere Zuflucht gewesen.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Alter?“

_Bitte geh weg._

„Derek?“

_Bitte bleib._

„Okay. Das reicht. Vorsicht, ich komme rüber. Versuch … dreh nur bitte nicht durch. Den Menschen schön nicht zerfetzen, verstanden?“ Stiles holte tief Luft. „Und du solltest besser auch nicht weinen. Ich kann mit Tränen nicht umgehen. Da kannst du jeden fragen. Ich bin kein Tröster.“ Er bewegte sich durch den Raum auf Derek zu; seine Turnschuhe schlurften über den staubigen Betonboden.

„Ich weine nicht“, krächzte Derek, denn das waren akzeptable erste Worte, gewissermaßen, und seine Stimme war so heiser und leise, dass er bezweifelte, dass Stiles ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

Natürlich setzte Stiles sich über jegliche Erwartung hinweg, denn so war er eben. „Du klingst aber so, als ob du weinst“, beschuldigte er ihn. Er klang näher, stand vermutlich auf Höhe des Tisches. „Oder als ob du einen Frosch verschluckt hättest.“ Er hielt inne. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Leute das sagen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt hab. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich noch rede. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ein bisschen das Gefühl habe, dass du doch gerade am Durchdrehen bist und ich – ich bin nicht – ich dachte nicht –“ Er räusperte sich, trat hin und her, dann stieß er gereizt den Atem aus. „War's denn wirklich so schlimm, Alter?“

Was?

„Wovon redest du?“

Er konnte das entrüstete Wedeln seiner Arme hören: das Geräusch, als sie durch die Luft fuhren, das Gleiten von Stoff über Stoff, das entrüstete Nach-Luft-schnappen. „Wovon ich – du bist weggerannt! Wie ein geölter Blitz! Kaum wird dir klar, dass du dich zurückverwandeln kannst, zack, weg warst du. Schneller als ein geölter Blitz. _Hasta-la-winke-winke._ Ich meine, wir wussten ja, dass du nicht ewig bleiben würdest, aber wir wussten nicht, dass so eine Fluchtgefahr bestand. Wenn die Tür zu gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir jetzt ein wolfsgroßes Loch da drin. Was soll das, Mann? Du konntest nicht mal lang genug bleiben, um danke zu sagen, oder, ich weiß nicht, _tschüss_?“

Derek hob daraufhin den Kopf, Stirn bereits finster gerunzelt. Er kniff in dem hellen Sonnenlicht ein wenig die Augen zusammen, überrascht zu sehen, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. Er hatte da ein paar Stunden verloren.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich jederzeit zurückverwandeln konnte, Stiles. Ich bin weggelaufen, weil –“ seine Stimme wurde brüchig, aber er zwang sein Kinn hoch, zwang sich dazu, direkt in die wütenden Bernsteinaugen zu blicken „– weil ihr realisiert habt, dass ich euch angelogen haben. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, okay? Ich hätte bleiben und dafür geradestehen sollen. Aber ich – ich –“

„Du bist durchgedreht“, beendete Stiles für ihn, überraschend vorwurfsfrei, aber dafür mit einem Ausdruck der Offenbarung im Gesicht, bei dem es Derek extrem mulmig zumute wurde.

Das Problem mit Stiles war das: Stiles war ein scharfsinniger kleiner Mistkerl. Er war leicht abzulenken, aber wenn er die Fährte erst einmal aufgenommen hatte, dann folgte er ihr wie ein Bluthund bis zu ihrem Ursprung. Unglücklicherweise war die Fährte, die er aufgenommen hatte, der Gestank von Dereks Schwäche. Derek schluckte um den dicken Knoten der Angst in seiner Kehle herum und kämpfte gegen den beinahe unwiderstehlichen inneren Drang an, seine Arme um seine Mitte zu schlingen in dem Versuch, seinen weichen Unterbauch zu schützen. Es wäre ohnehin nutzlos gewesen. Stiles konnte ihn zerstören, ohne ihn auch nur zu berühren. Alles, was dazu nötig war, war ein einziges, spöttisches Lachen.

„Ich bin durchgedreht“, bestätigte er dennoch, denn er schuldete Stiles zumindest das. Er begegnete dem neugierigen, viel zu aufmerksamen Blick einen weiteren Atemzug lang, dann wandte er die Augen ab, neigte den Kopf instinktiv zur Seite, um Stiles seine Kehle zu entblößen, ohne dabei allzu auffällig zu sein. „Wenn es hilft, es tut mir leid“, fügte er hinzu. „Ich hatte nichts Böses im Sinn.“

„Hmm“, machte Stiles, und Derek konnte beinahe hören, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten. „Peter sagt, dass du nach einem Rudel gesucht hast. Nein, Moment. Dass du versucht hast, Mitglied unseren Rudels zu werden. Also, des zwei-Personen-großen Stilinskirudels.“

Derek zuckte zusammen und biss so fest die Zähne zusammen, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte. Scheißpeter und seine verdammte große Klappe und seine verdammte Unfähigkeit sich um seinen eigenen Scheißkram zu kümmern. Er sagte nichts. Was gab es da zu sagen? Es war die Wahrheit.

„Was ich nicht kapiere“, sagte Stiles, nachdem ihm klargeworden war, dass Derek sich nicht noch tiefer reinreiten würde, „ist, warum ausgerechnet wir? Warum nicht Scotts Rudel? Das würde mehr Sinn machen. Dein Wolf steht voll auf ihn. Weil er ein Werwolf ist. Und ein richtiger _Alpha_. Ein wahrer Alpha, was auch immer das heißen soll. Danke vielmals, Deaton, für diesen unglaublichen Informationsreichtum, wie immer.“

 _Nicht_ , dachte Derek fieberhaft. Er versuchte, seine Mauern aufzubauen, sich dahinter zu verschanzen, sich zu verstecken, aber er war ausgebrannt, sein Herz eine offene Wunde. Er hatte nichts mehr, mit dem er sich verteidigen konnte.

„Heilige Scheiße“, hauchte Stiles. Er bewegte sich, kam noch näher, ging neben Derek auf die Knie, und sein Geruch war beinahe zu viel, Moschusmedikamentesexpapierstiles. „Du vertraust uns. Du vertraust _mir_. Du – wow. Du _magst_ uns.“

Nichts, mit dem er sich verteidigen konnte, bedeutete auch kein Leugnen, kein Sarkasmus, keine Ablenkung. Derek nickte ein Mal, kurz und ruckartig; eine Marionette, die an ihren Fäden tanzt.

Stiles, der Arsch, stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Lust und grinste wie ein Idiot. „Ja! Ich wusste es!“ Derek wartete auf den Schlag, wartete auf den Hohn und den Spott, aber alles, was passierte, war, dass Stiles sich mit einem zufriedenen Schnauben neben ihn fallen ließ. „He. Schon okay“, sagte er und stieß Dereks Schulter mit seiner an. „Wir mögen dich auch, weißt du. Vom Vorfall mit dem ins Gesicht beißen abgesehen. Was ja aber auch Scotts Schuld war. Ich hätte ihn vermutlich auch gebissen, wenn er so auf mich losgegangen wäre und ich, na ja, deine strahlendweißen Beißerchen hätte.“

Es war ein Reflex, den Kopf zu heben und Stiles einen ungläubigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was? Das hätte ich voll gemacht“, beharrte Stiles. Er biss mit einem spielerischen Schnappen die Zähne zusammen und zwinkerte Derek zu.

Beinahe gegen seinen Willen spürte Derek, wie sich ein Mundwinkel zu einem widerstrebenden Lächeln hob und sein Körper sich neben Stiles' entspannte. „Du bist ein Idiot.“

Stiles Grinsen wurde weicher. „Und da ist der Derek den ich kenne und lie– leiden mag.“

Derek seufzte, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich ruhiger fühlte, stabiler; fast wieder wie normal. Also flogen ihm natürlich prompt die letzten Wochen, die er auf vier Beinen verbracht hatte, um die Ohren: Bevor sein Gehirn die Chance hatte, seinen Instinkt einzuholen, hatte er sich bereits zur Seite fallenlassen, bis er mit dem Kopf in Stiles' Schoß lag. Er erstarrte, aber Stiles legte lediglich eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern durch Dereks Haare.

„Chill, Alter“, befahl er. „Ich hab's kapiert. Schon okay. Wolfsinstinkte, und so.“ Er kraulte Derek an genau der richtigen Stelle hinterm Ohr, um Derek auf der Stelle zerfließen zu lassen. „Na also“, murmelte Stiles. „Kein Grund, durchzudrehen. Ich bin nicht sauer. Mein Dad ist auch nicht sauer, aber ich soll dir sagen, dass er deine Sockensammlung konfisziert. Er trägt schon seit Wochen zwei verschiedene Socken zur Arbeit. Seine Hilfssheriffs haben angefangen, auf die Kombis Wetten abzuschließen. Parrish ist beunruhigend gut im Raten. Er verdient Geld wie blöd.“

„Kein Mensch“, nuschelte Derek, vollkommen außer Stande, etwas anderes zu tun, als stillzuliegen und Stiles zu erlauben, ihn in die Unterwerfung zu kraulen. Er erinnerte sich an den Hilfssheriff Parrish von dem kurzen, alptraumhaften Intermezzo her, bevor er ins Wolfsdenken abgetaucht war, ein starker Geruch von Chilli und glühenden Kohlen.

Stiles seufzte und glättete sorgfältig eine widerborstige Locke. „Was immer er ist, eine seiner Fähigkeiten scheint darin zu bestehen, die Sockenkombination seines Sheriffs vorherzusagen. Oh, und anscheinend strickt er. Vielleicht liegt's ja daran. Vielleicht er kann er kommende Wolle riechen.“

„Dein Kopf ist ein sonderbarer Ort“, murmelte Derek, und seine Augen fielen zu.

Stiles' Geruch umgab ihn, beruhigend in seiner Vertrautheit. Das mulmige Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, seit er aus dem Stilinski-Haus gestürzt war, klang ab und gab so den Raum freit für eine süße, samtige Wärme, die unter seinen Rippen erblühte und von dort durch seinen ganzen Körper strahlte. Das letzte, was Derek spürte, bevor er in den Schlaf glitt, war das sanfte Gleiten von Leder über der Haut seines Halses und das beruhigende Gewicht einer Hand, die sein Halsband umfasste.

 

\-------

 

Das Beste – und Schlechteste – als Derek wach wurde, war, dass Stiles immer noch da war, zwei Finger lose in Dereks Halsband geschoben (was ihm ein wenig die Luft abdrückte, denn er hatte keine dichte Halskrause mehr, die den Druck abfangen konnte), die langen Glieder von sich gestreckt; seine Bauchdecke hob und senkte sich sanft unter seinem leisen Schnarchen. Ein turnschuchtragender Fuß tickte von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, gleichmäßig wie ein Metronom, aber aufreizend gegensätzlich zum Rhythmus seines Schnarchens. Stiles' Geruch umhüllte sie beide wie eine Decke, schlafwarm und behaglich.

Nicht sicher, was ihn geweckt hatte, immer noch leicht benommen und mental irgendwo zwischen Wolf und Derek feststeckend, schnupperte er in die Luft. Stiles. Staub. Leder-metall-schweiß-sheriff-alpha. Mmmmhhh. Sein ganzes Rudel an einem Ort. Gut.

Seine Augen flogen auf.

Nein. Warte. Nicht gut.

Es war Nacht geworden, und die Loft war voller Mondlicht und Schatten. Sheriff stand an der Grenze dazwischen, in Zivil und unbewaffnet. Die fehlende Waffe war das einzige, das Derek davon abhielt, in Panik zu verfallen. Was nicht viel heißen wollte: Er fühlte sich immer noch, als stünde er kurz vor dem Herzinfarkt. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie Sheriff die Treppe heraufgekommen war. Er hatte das Geräusch der sich öffnenden, schweren Tür verschlafen und auch die Schritte auf dem nackten Betonboden. Derek hätte in dem Moment hellwach sein sollen, als der Mann auf die quietschende Treppenstufe zwischen der ersten und zweiten Etage getreten war. Er war ein Versager als Werwolf. Als Hauseigentümer hatte er ebenfalls versagt, hatte er es doch nicht mal für nötig befunden, nach der letzten Invasion seine Alarmanlage reparieren zu lassen. 

Wenigstens schien Sheriff nicht wütend zu sein, aber Derek hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, also konnte er sich da nicht ganz sicher sein. Es hätte auch sein können, dass Stilinski die reine Wut hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich in dem Zustand innerlich brodelnder Rage befand, der dem verbalen Zusammenstauchen und dem Ausgestoßen-werden voranging.

Als Wolf hätte er sein Gesicht unter Stiles' T-Shirt verstecken können und wäre damit durchgekommen. Derek, wieder so menschlich, wie er eben werden konnte, konnte nichts anderes tun, als wie gelähmt dazuliegen und zu seinem Alpha hochzusehen (nicht sein Alpha, nicht mehr, das hatte er auch gestohlen), Herz in der Kehle. Sheriffs Gesicht verzog sich prompt zu einem gequälten Stirnrunzeln.

„Himmelherrgott, Junge. Lass den wehleidigen Dackelblick. Ich bin nicht wütend.“

Nein. Nur _enttäuscht_ , was viel, viel schlimmer war.

Sheriff sah sich um, dann machte er die Schreibtischlampe an, schnappte sich einen von Dereks zwei Stühlen (billig auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden, denn alles, was er besaß, wurde früher oder später zerstört) und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf nieder. „Haben wir, in der Zeit, die du bei uns gewesen bist“, sagte er vorsichtig, „etwas getan, dass dich gedemütigt oder verletzt hat?“

Das ließ Derek aus seiner Starre hochfahren. „Was? Nein!“

Er setzte sich eilig auf, wobei er sich instinktiv so drehte, dass Stiles' Finger aus seinem Halsband glitten, ohne gezerrt zu werden. Stiles knurrte im Schlaf, wedelte mit der Hand und neigte sich zur Seite. Derek fing ihn auf, bevor er fallen konnte, und stützte ihn, ohne dabei die weitaufgerissenen Augen von Sheriff abzuwenden.

Das Lächeln, das Dereks sofortige und vehemente Leugnung auf Sheriffs Gesicht zauberte, sah erschreckend wie Erleichterung aus. „Gut. Das ist gut.“

„Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen?“, fragte Derek entsetzt.

„Na ja, zum Einen bist du abgedüst, als stünde dein Schwanz in Flammen“, sagte Sheriff trocken. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich hätte nachfragen können, während du non-verbal gewesen bist. Wir haben dich mindestens einmal schwer ins Schleudern geraten lassen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“

Es gab absolut keinen Grund, warum diese Worte, so sachlich gesprochen, Dereks Augen zum Brennen und seine Nase zum Kribbeln bringen sollten. Musste eine Nebenwirkung davon sein, nach so langer Zeit auf vier Beinen wieder auf zweien zu laufen. Er schluckte schwer in dem Versuch, den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken, aber ohne Erfolg. „Ich bin _dankbar_ “, krächzte er, dann räusperte er sich, denn verdammt noch mal, seine Stimme klang halb zerstört. „Dass Sie mich aufgenommen haben. Ich – danke.“

Er hasste es, dass er so ungeschickt war, dass er nicht in der Lage war, in Worte zu fassen, was es ihm bedeutet hatte, dass sie es ihm erlaubt hatten, so nahe zu kommen, dass sie ihn mit so viel Umsicht und Fürsorge behandelt hatten. Was es ihm bedeutet hatte, wieder Mitglied eines Rudels zu sein, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Zum Glück schien Sheriff ihn zu verstehen. Dem breiten Lächeln, das sich über sein Gesicht zog, nach zu urteilen, freute ihn das. „Gern geschehen.“ Er schlug in einer zufriedenen _okay-haben-wir-das-auch-geschafft_ Geste auf seine Knie und sah sich in der Loft um. „Hier wohnst du also.“

Er war schon in der Loft gewesen, mehrfach sogar, und Derek konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augenbrauen sich hoben. „Ja“, sagte er und fragte sich unglücklich, ob das der Moment war, in dem die Banalitäten anfingen. War er so schnell von Rudelmitglied zu einem bloßen Bekannten zurückgestuft worden?

„Sie ist … groß.“ Sheriff klang zweifelnd. „Sehr … spartanisch.“

Was sie war, das war leer, unpersönlich und voll schlechter Erinnerungen, aber das war Dereks ganzes Leben, also zuckte er lediglich fatalistisch mit den Schultern (vorsichtig, damit er nicht aus Versehen Stiles abschüttelte, der gegen ihn gesackt war und angefangen hatte, auf seine Schulter zu sabbern). „Ich brauche nicht viel.“

„Nun“, sagte Sheriff, immer noch mit dem zweifelnden Unterton in der Stimme, „ich vermute, sie ist besser als die U-Bahn Station.“ Er sah sich erneut um, und sein Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Rein aus Neugierde, wie oft bist du hier angegriffen worden?“

Das traurige war, dass Derek aufgehört hatte zu zählen. „Halbes Dutzend mal?“, riet er.

„M-hm“, schnaufte Sheriff. Sein Blick kehrte zu Derek zurück, in seine Ecke gezwängt, Stiles knochenlos über sich ausgebreitet wie eine schlafende Katze. Er atmete aus und lehnte sich zurück, nickte. „Ich gebe dir ein paar Punkte dafür, dass du's versucht hast, Junge, aber deine Alarmanlage ist mehr als schlecht. Mein geheimer Snickersvorrat ist besser geschützt. Du lebst allein, es gibt so weit ich sehen kann hier nicht eine einzige, persönliche Note, und dein Sofa ist deprimierend sockenlos.“ Er schürzte die Lippen. „Das ist nicht akzeptabel.“

Was hatten die Stilinskis nur mit ihren unlogischen Schlussfolgerungen?

„Was?“

„Diese ganze Situation erfordert einige Anpassungen“, sagte Sheriff und machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die überwiegend Derek und Stiles einschloss, aber auch Sheriff, die Loft und vermutlich ihre gesammelten Probleme. „Du gehst nicht mehr auf vier Beinen. Ich will nicht lügen, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen. Auf der anderen Seite, dein pelziges Ich kennen wir ja schon, von daher wird uns die Eingewöhnung vermutlich leicht fallen.“

Derek blinzelte. „Wovon sprechen Sie?“

„Ich habe mit Peter gesprochen –“

„Was nie eine gute Idee ist“, unterbrach Derek, denn selbst mit dem, was er jetzt über Peter wusste, nachdem er ihn mit anderen Augen gesehen hatte – buchstäblich –, blieb doch die Tatsache bestehen, dass Peter ein Planer und Ränkeschmied war. War er immer schon gewesen, würde er immer sein. Das war in ihm so drin, dass er immer drei bis vier Ansätze gleichzeitig verfolgte, was es heikel bis prekär machte, Ratschläge von ihm anzunehmen.

„– und Christ Argent“, fuhr Sheriff mit einem strengen Blick fort, bei dem Derek zurückwich und sein Kinn anhob, nur für den Fall. „Sie sind beide der Meinung, dass du, nach dem, was dir passiert ist, nicht allein sein solltest. Du hast traumatische Dinge erleben müssen, und dann hast du eine Beziehung zu uns aufgebaut. Wir können dich nicht einfach laufen lassen –“ sein Blick wurde weicher, „– und ehrlich gesagt wollen wir das auch gar nicht.“ 

Hoffnung hob ihren schmutzigen kleinen Kopf. Hieß das, dass er zurückkommen durfte? Er würde natürlich wieder auf alle viere gehen müssen, aber dazu war er vorher auch bereit gewesen. Es schien ein geringer Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sich hin und wieder zurückverwandeln, wenn die Stilinksis nicht zu Hause waren. Auf die Art konnte er lesen und die Toilette benutzen, und sie konnten endlich die verdammte Klokiste rauswerfen.

Derek setzte sich eifrig auf, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nirgendwo hingehen würde, denn Stiles lag quer – und schwer – über ihm, wie ein Teppich. Wie viele Arme hatte der Knabe denn? Gefühlt mindestens acht. Er versuchte, sich loszumachen, aber die Bewegung ließ Stiles sich nur noch fester klammern, und er murmelte etwas über buckelnde Cupcakes. Derek gab mit einem Seufzen auf und lehnte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Sheriff wieder an die Wand.

„Er kann nervig sein“, murmelte er.

Stiles schob seinen Kopf unter Dereks Kinn und schnuffelte zufrieden und herzallerliebst.

Sheriff schüttelte den Kopf, als Derek ihn wieder ansah. „Ich will nicht einmal fragen. Aber dass wir uns klar sind, von jetzt an schläfst du im Gästezimmer.“

„Kann ich –“ Derek räusperte sich, verlegen aber fest entschlossen. „Ich würde gerne einen Teil der Zeit auf zwei Beinen verbringen. Sir“, fügte er hastig hinzu, als Sheriffs Mund etwas Merkwürdiges tat. „Und ich kann Miete zahlen.“

„Du würdest gerne Zeit auf zwei Beinen verbringen.“

„Ich –“ War das zu viel verlangt? War er wieder gierig? Derek biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte daran, nie wieder Hände zu haben oder aufrecht zu gehen oder ein Buch lesen zu können, ohne übles Kopfweh zu bekommen … und dann spürte er Stiles' warmes Gewicht auf sich und Sheriffs Blick und dachte daran, _das_ nie wieder zu haben. „Nein. Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann Wolf bleiben. Kein Problem.“

Sheriff rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Du brauchst so viel Therapie. Gibt es Werwolftherapeuten? Wie _findet_ man überhaupt –“ Er setzte sich auf und ließ die Hände fallen. „Nein. Weißt du was? Das besprechen wir später. Jetzt erst mal möchte ich, dass du eines weißt: Du bist in unserem Heim willkommen, das im Übrigen ein erstklassiges Alarmsystem hat, das wir aufpeppen werden, um übernatürliche Bedrohungen mit einzuschließen. Du bist auf vier Beinen oder auf zwei Beinen willkommen, allerdings würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du eine Zeit lang aufrecht bleiben würdest, so dass ich diese Version von dir besser kennenlernen kann. Wenn du Miete zahlen möchtest oder einen Teil der Kosten für die Verbesserung des Sicherheitssystems, dann ist das okay. Wenn du versuchst, mit Geld Zuneigung zu kaufen, dann ist das nicht okay, und ich werde dich persönlich mit Centstücken bewerfen, bis du mit dem Unsinn aufhörst. Verstanden?“

Er verstand nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er das _glaubte_ , obwohl er Sheriffs strenge Freundlichkeit bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Derek wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte – zu viel, zu verwirrend, zu gut, um wahr zu sein –, aber Sheriff sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was konnte er da also anderes tun, als zu nicken und zu sagen: „Verstanden“, so als ob er das täte.

„In Ordnung.“ Sheriff grinste albern und rieb sich die Hände. „Darf ich die verdammte Klokiste kleinhacken oder will du die Honneurs machen?“

Das war einfach. „Ich mache das.“

„Guter Mann“, sagte Sheriff beifällig, und der Schauder, der sich bei seinen Worten durch Dereks Bauch wand, war reine Freude. John Stilinski wusste es vielleicht noch nicht, aber er war gerade – ob er wollte oder nicht – der Alpha eines sehr kleinen, ein-Werwolf-und-zwei-Menschen Rudels geworden, und Derek würde von nun an darum kämpfen, sie zu behalten. „Dann komm, weck' Stiles auf, dass er dir beim Packen helfen kann, dann machen wir uns auf den Heimweg.“

„Weihnachten hat den Skorpion gegessen“, sagte Stiles deutlich.

Sie starrten ihn an, warteten auf mehr, aber Stiles seufzte lediglich niedergeschlagen und rieb seine Nase an Dereks Bartstoppeln.

„Bist du sicher, dass du Teil _dieses_ Rudels werden willst?“, fragte Sheriff, nur halb im Scherz.

„Bumerang“, murmelte Stiles. 

Dereks Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem hilflosen Lächeln. Sie waren furchtbare Schläfer, diese beiden Menschen. Sie zankten sich und sie arbeiteten zu viel und ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb ließ einiges zu wünschen übrig. Sie konnten lästig sein und nerven. Sie konnten erbarmungslos und unerbittlich neugierig sein. Außerdem waren sie loyal, mutig und sie liebten heftig und erbittert, ohne Kompromisse, ohne Wenn und Aber. Es gab kein besseres Rudel auf Erden.

„Ja“, sagte er. „Ich bin sicher.“

Ende


End file.
